¿¡Como que no?
by DarkEmi
Summary: -"oh vamos hombre que no es para tanto, varios hombre han venido a hacerse los exámenes y se van realmente triste por no tener lo que usted si tiene"- había dicho el doctor -"¡como mierda quiere que me sienta feliz al saber que tengo una matriz dentro de mi cuerpo!"- y así había explotado el el sexualmente activo y bien MACHO Rivaille/ Ererin (como siempre xD) Mpreg!
1. Prologo

Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo XD hoy les traigo esta tipo introducción de un fic que estoy pensando escribir ^^ se me ocurrió anoche cuando el sueño no llegaba a esta pensante y loca mente XD abajo les explicare como fue que se me ocurrió lean y después me dicen si les atrae o no la historia (: ¡Universo alterno! Aquí no hay titanes ni nada xD

* * *

**¿¡Como que no!?**

Hace solo unos 15 segundos era la persona más tranquila y sin expresión sentada en ese lugar y ahora, ahora se encontraba absolutamente perdido y desorientado, pero más allá de eso se encontraba Incrédulo y casi a punto de un infarto – claro eso no se notaba por el simple hecho de que se trataba de él, el sexualmente activo y bien MACHO Rivaille-.

-"¿Perdón?"- pregunto mientras pedía internamente que lo que había dicho el hombre de delantal blanco sentado enfrente de él, haya sido solo su imaginación.

Porque una… o el "Doctor" –de quien estaba dudando su profesionalismo- era un farsante con diploma falsificado y todo O Dos le estaba viendo la cara de marica, arrugo el entrecejo mirándolo duramente y enojado, más le valía al hijo de puta que fuera la primera.

-"lo que escucho Sr. Rivaille, sé que es un poco difícil de comprender pero en estos tiempos estas cosas son muy normales"- le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que si no fuera por su estatus social estaba seguro que hubiese sacado a base de golpes de la cara del bastardo.

-"Está diciendo que… dentro mío… yo…"-oh dios estaba ahí, sentía como su sistema sanguíneo se elevaba, sentía un pitido en los oídos y como si la cabeza estuviese a punto de explotarle.

-"oh vamos hombre que no es para tanto, varios hombre han venido a hacerse los exámenes y se van realmente triste por no tener lo que usted si tiene"- le dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal y triste del mundo.

-"¡como mierda quiere que me sienta feliz al saber que tengo una matriz dentro de mi cuerpo!"- se levantó gritando de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado mientras golpeaba fuertemente el escritorio del doctor, notando como este del susto pegaba un brinco.

Había explotado, sintió el calor subir a sus rostro pero no de vergüenza sino de rabia. Esto no podía estarle pasando a él, no podía. Él siempre había estado con mujeres, ¡EL! ¡El hombre más codiciado –no solo por su dinero- de la ciudad! Tenía que ser una broma, alguien estaba burlándose de él, porque él no era Gay! Nunca, pero nunca había siquiera encontrado atractivo a un hombre, bueno solo a él.

-"olvide mencionarle algo"- susurro el doctor mientras lo miraba con un poco de miedo.

_¡OH DIOS APIÁDATE DE MÍ!_

Suplico internamente, no podía ser nada bueno teniendo en cuenta como el doctor lentamente se alejaba hasta la puerta, temiendo por su integridad física. Y como si dios estuviese en su contra el doctor hablo.

-"lo siento Sr. Rivaille pero usted no podrá tener hijos"- hablo desde detrás de la puerta.

-"eh?"- la felicidad lo recorrió por un momento, al pensar que esa "cosa" dentro de él no funcionaba, pero solo fue por un fugas y muy momentáneo momento.

-"que según todo los exámenes pertinentes que le realizamos, nos dimos cuenta que sus espermas no son capaces de fecundar óvulos"- dijo mientras salía dejando las palabras flotando en la habitación.

Por un momento no entendió lo que dijo, no quería creerlo, ósea él no había deseado tener hijos, no por ahora pero…

Oh no, y ahora como le explicaría a sus padres que no podría darles el nieto que tanto deseaban, porque él Nunca , Nunca en su puta vida se abriría de piernas para que un desvergonzado y pervertido hombre se la metiera por el culo, oh no… eso sí que no.

… _si el solo supiese lo que el destino le tenía preparado... porque en esta vida todo podía cambiar y él solo necesitaba de una persona, una que en estos momentos se encontraba bajando de un avión, mirando con unos inocentes ojos verde esmeraldas lo que esta nueva ciudad le ofrecía..._

* * *

Am… no sé, qué les parece? Les gusta? No les gusta? xD bueno espero sus review para saber si lo continuo o no ^^

Bien ahora les explico cómo fue salió esto xD yo me encontraba tranquilamente tendida en mi cama cuando comencé a recordar algunos de los fic Mpreg que había leído de esta pareja y… recordé que en la mayoría era Eren el embarazado, por lo que me dije_ "que pasaría si Levi es el…"_ y bueno me salió esto xD

Estoy pensando en poner a la mayoría de los personajes como es un AU nadie estará muerto xD

Salio cortito pero es solo el comienzo ^^

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía!

Beshos y abrazos bien azucarados y empalagosos para todas!

Pd: ahora mismo me di cuenta que varias escritoras están escribiendo mpreg XD aun que esta es la primera ves para mi 0:) Suerte a Todas!


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Bienvenido?

Capítulo dedicado a Irma que me viene siguiendo desde mis otros fic! :D Gracias hermosa te lo agradezco mucho y espero que tu madre no te golpe mucho si te ríes XD

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

_Nunca en su puta vida se abriría de piernas para que un desvergonzado y pervertido hombre se la metiera por el culo, oh no… eso sí que no…_

La pregunta sería ¿que lo llevó a hacerse eso exámenes? pues bueno eran los exámenes que siempre se realizaba pero eso no era lo que lo frustraba o hacia sentir egoísta, si no que ese mismo día se había enterado de algo…

_**Flashback**_

Como cualquier día, se había levantado y aunque muchos no lo creyeran había rodado por la cama como un verdadero niño, se había estirado una vez que se dio cuenta de lo inmaduro y estúpido era lo que estaba haciendo, se bañó, obviamente era una de las cosas que se debía hacer Todos los santos días ¿sabes cuantos gérmenes pueden andar en tu cuerpo con solo transpirar? asco, asco, asco.

Por último había estirado la cama de su habitación dejándola impecablemente ordenada con todos los almohadones en su respectivo lugar, sonrió satisfecho cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación. Camino hacia la cocina a prepararse un rico y nutritivo desayuno, una taza de café matutina. Se lo bebió tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico y aunque nadie lo veía su pose era altanera, segura y sensual.

Una vez terminó volvió a dejar todo meticulosamente limpio y ordenado, volvió a sonreír pero esta vez desde la puerta de entrada del departamento. Monto el ascensor y descendió hasta el subterráneo donde se ubica el estacionamiento, no es que a le gustara gastar el dinero en un auto, no Rivaille nunca sería así, el solo tenía un sencillo y muy simplón Maserati Quattroporte del año, nada ostentoso.

Quiso reírse de su propio chiste pero no lo hizo ya que no se encontraba dentro de su departamento que era el único lugar donde se reía o mostraba alguna expresión. Condujo directo al edificio donde trabaja con el Magnate -y mejor "amigo" si se le podía considerar así- Erwin Smith, a si y la loca de Hanji.

Hoy como cualquier día iría para encontrarse con las tres hileras de interminables documentos que su cariñoso y amigable jefe le dejaría sobre su escritorio en su oficina, el hijo de puta podía ser su amigo de infancia y todo, pero le encantaba joderlo con el trabajo. Bufo molesto al recordar lo que la loca de Hanji le diría, la muy loca mujer venia recordándole desde el lunes que tenía que ir a buscar los resultados de sus exámenes hoy, él lo sabía muy bien, nunca podría olvidársele, pero la idiota mujer no entendía y lo había estado hostigando por tres días seguidos.

Definitivamente en su lugar de trabajo querían cabrearlo de mil y una maneras diferentes.

Cuando llego y dejo perfectamente aparcado el auto en su lugar, camino hasta el ascensor y marco el último piso del edificio. Camino sin apuro hasta su oficina, nadie lo saludo y realmente no le importo, mientras hicieran su trabajo no importaba lo demás. Estuvo a punto de cantarles a todos los dioses que existían cuando vio su escritorio vacío. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta cuando un pie lo detuvo, puso todo su peso en la puerta intentando cerrarla cuando una mano con unas perfectas uñas se abrió paso y empujo con fuerza la puerta, abriéndola sin retorno.

Resoplo enojado al ver como el siempre sonriente hombre rubio entro en su oficina, camino hasta su asiento detrás del escritorio y espero a que Erwin entrara y le dejara sobre el escritorio los jodidos documentos.

-Rivaille, buenos días- saludo sonriente el rubio cuando cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las dos sillas dispuestas frente a su escritorio.

-buenas- respondió sin ánimos, si hubiese sido cualquier otro no hubiese si quiera respondió, pero bueno se trataba de Erwin de todos modos, su jefe.

-me entere por Hanji que hoy tienes que ir a buscar tus exámenes- comento tranquilo, como siempre. Si había algo que odiaba de Erwin era eso, su despreocupada forma de hablar.

-aja-respondió sin más, no había necesidad de comentar de que eran los exámenes, eran los mismos que se había hecho hace dos años atrás solo que esta vez por alguna extraña razón le habían extraído más muestras de sangre.

-tan conversista como siempre- murmuro el hombre, no escucho muy bien lo que dijo pero como siempre le decían lo mismo supuso que sería eso.

Se miraron por unos momentos, suspirando Erwin se puso de pie, lo miro de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. Seguramente estaría pensando en un futuro surrealista de el con una mujer y niños, el mismo negó al pensar en ello, si había algo que él no quería eran los niños, las mujeres no eran problema.

Tenía una gran lista de donde elegir, no era una persona que se desvalorizara pero si dios te aceptaba siendo feo, malo, vulgar y delincuente, ¿porque él le se negaría a las mujeres no tan dotadas de belleza? mientras se abriera de piernas y sirviera para una buena follada ¿a quién le importaba el rostro si nunca más la vas a volver a ver?

Sonrió descaradamente cuando Erwin adivino sus pensamientos, si había algo que el hombre odiaba de él era eso, su desvergonzada vida sexual. Y a él le traía sin cuidado lo que el otro pensara, era su amigo no su madre para decirle que solo se debía tener sexo con la persona amada. ¿Quién mierda ama en un mundo tan liberalista y desinhibido como en el que Vivian?

-Rivaille...- o no, ahí venia la maldita conversación de todos los meses

-no lo digas, ya lo sé no es necesario que me lo repitas- lo corto antes de que comenzara con la charla sexual y todos los tipos de enfermedades que existían.

-mira yo tengo una pareja y realmente...-

-_no necesito de otra persona para sentirme satisfecho sexualmente_- termino la frase -Erwin realmente no necesito saber ni imaginar cómo es tu vida sexual con Mike, sabes que yo- no pudo terminar, de solo pensarlo su estómago se revolvía

-lo sé, lo sé- sonrió cariñosamente -intentare no hablarte en un futuro de nuevo sobre mi vida sexual con un hombre- sonrió maliciosamente cuando vio la cara de Levi arrugarse en algo parecido al asco, si lo era nunca selo diría ya que eran amigos -y todavía aprecio que me sigas tratando como antes, sobre todo teniendo en cuanta lo homofóbico que eres- quiso reírse de la cara del otro pero no lo hizo, no quería hacer enojar a Levi, no hoy.

-que considerado- susurro sarcástico, no es que odiara a los homos pero es que no le veía la lógica, los hombres habían nacido para estar con mujeres, todo su cuerpo estaba diseñado para amar a una, el culo no estaba hecho para que te metieran el pene, se estremeció al pensar en la cantidad de gérmenes y la suciedad que... una arcada estuvo a punto de hacerle devolver su rico café de hace solo una hora atrás.

-oh vamos Erwin sabes que puedes contarme todo a mí, yo encantada escucharía todos los detalles de cómo son tus noches de sexo duro, salvaje y desenfrenado con Mike- ambos hombres se estremecieron al escuchar esa voz -aún tengo la duda de quién de los dos es el de arriba, podría apostar a que a que ambos lo son teniendo en cuenta como caminan algunos días- la desvergonzada risa no se izó esperar

-Hanji- susurraron ambos cuando se voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz

-buenos días jefe- hablo tranquila la mujer mientras se acercaba y se sentaba tranquilamente en la otra silla que estaba desocupada -buenos días enano- el intercambio de miradas fue por un lado cariñoso y burlón mientras que del otro fue frio y asesino.

-lárgate- susurro arrastrando las palabras Levi, si había algo que odiaba era el hecho de que le hablaran y peor se burlaran de su estatura.

-oh ¿se enojó el pitufo?- sonrió la mujer, estuvo a punto de partirle la cara cuando esta desvió a mirada de vuelta Erwin -¿cómo fueron los exámenes? alguno de los dos puede...- dejo inconclusa la frase cuando la triste sonrisa de Erwin apareció en su rostro.

-no, ninguno de los dos puede- suspiro cerrando los ojos un momento

-vamos Jefe que todavía queda la opción de adoptar- le sonrió la mujer que se había levantado y ahora lo abrazaba suavemente.

Levi no dijo nada, había escuchado que Erwin y Mike se habían hecho los exámenes para verificar si alguno de los dos podía embarazarse, era una pena que ninguno de los dos pudiese, no era una persona tan mala, el igual había deseado que la pareja pudiese concebir.

-¿Levi a qué hora tienes que ir al médico?- pregunto Erwin después de limpiarse unas diminutas lagrimas que no habían logrado caer de sus ojos.

-a las 11:00am- respondió mientras limpiaba y ordenaba su escritorio.

-oh entonces tienes 4 horas para terminar estos documentos- el muy hijo de puta se atrevió a sonreírle mientras sacaba de su maletín, que no había visto, una pila de documentos.

Dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio Hanji y Erwin se fueron conversando-riendo tranquilamente de su oficina. Quiso matarlos a los dos, estuvo a punto de tirarles las dos cartoneras por la cabeza, pero se contuvo, él no era un hombre impulsivo, claro que no.

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA-

_**Fin **__**Flashback**_

Después de su pequeño arranque de ira nadie, ni siquiera los dos locos que tenía por amigos se habían atrevido a ir a su oficina. Y bueno después de que había leído, releído y firmado los documentos se había ido a por sus exámenes, de los cuales todos habían salido bien.

Teniendo en cuenta que estaba ignorando, desechando y negando lo de la "cosa" que tenía dentro.

Volvió a suspirar, hace más de una hora que se encontraba sentado en ese café, había llamado a Erwin diciéndole que la consulta al médico se había retrasado por lo que ya no iría a la oficina, una mentira que su amigo se había tragado, se lo había creído por el mismo hecho que cuando lo llamo estaba enojado con el doctor, el mismo que había llamado a seguridad para que lo sacaran del hospital.

Suspiro de nuevo. Su vida era una mierda.

De una forma se sentía enojado con dios, ¿porque mierda le daba algo que no iba a utilizar? ¿Porque no se lo dio a Erwin o Mike? ellos lo necesitaban, el no. Se sentía egoísta al saberse con algo que su amigo había deseado y todavía deseaba, ya podía ver la cara de Erwin cuando se enterara y sobre todo la decepción que mostraría su rostro al saber que él no utilizaría lo que dios le había dado, porque… Maldición él no era Gay!

Volvió a tirarse del cabello cuando vio a la pelirroja mujer de lentes sentarse frente a él.

_Oh mierda lo que me faltaba la loca de Hanji_

-¿Levi? ¿Qué pasa?- quiso responderle que se fuera a la mierda, pero no lo hizo, lo único que hizo fue sacar los documentos que el doctor le había dado-tirado a la cara cuando lo habían sacado del hospital.

La mujer los tomo con preocupación y abrió el sobre sin despegar la mirada de su rostro, sabía que era un error mostrárselos a ella pero era la única persona que por ahora guardaría el secreto, Hanji era una buena confidente.

La vio leer rápidamente los exámenes, buscando lo que había hecho que él estuviera sentado en este lugar, vio también como sus cejas se alzaban y su boca se abría en una perfecta O. cuando sus miradas se cruzaron supo que ella pensaba lo mismo respecto a Erwin, su silencio se lo confirmo.

La mujer era loca, pero no estúpida ni desconsiderada. Ella sabía cuándo quedarse en silencio.

Pego un brinco cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar en su bolsillo.

Lo saco mirando la pantalla.

"Mama"

Respiro hondo, si había algo peor que Hanji, esa era su madre, ella era muy capaz de amarrarlo y hacerle una inseminación artificial con tal de le diera nietos, por lo que lo mejor sería no contarle sobre su actual estado.

-Mam-

-Rivaille ¿qué te llevo tanto tiempo para que demorara tanto en contestarle a tu madre? te demoraste 30 segundos en contestar- le reprocho la mujer, arrugo la boca al escuchar el estúpido regaño -y no me arrugue la boca jovencito-dios la mujer lo conocí demasiado bien

-lo siento madre estaba conversando con Hanji cuando me llamaste- bufo al sentirse como cuando tenía 15 años y tenía que decirle todo lo que hacía y lo que no, a su madre.

-oh? mándale saludos a esa niña, me pregunto porque no te has casado con ella, sus hijos serian hermoso, te imaginas...- y después la ignoro, hizo oídos sordos a lo que le siguió a eso.

-Mama- la corto justo cuando llegaba a la parte de los niños yendo al colegio, dios todavía no tenía hijos y... bueno nunca los tendría -¿a qué me llamabas tan de repente?- directo al grano, como siempre.

-oh cierto- se rio suavemente la mujer, una suave sonrisa se posó en su boca y sintió su rostro relajarse un poco, algo que amaba de su madre era el hecho de que su voz lo relajaba y tranquilizaba, a pesar de lo loca y persistente que podía ser. Pero aun así la amaba -¿te acuerda del hijo vecino que vivía en la casa de al lado? -

-¿eh? ¿El mocoso que siempre andaba detrás mío?- intento hacer memoria, no recordaba el nombre del muchacho había sido hace mucho tiempo, el solo tenía 10 años cuando el mocoso tenía 2, para ser sincero ni siquiera recordaba su rostro pero si recordaba que cuando él se fue de su casa a los 16 el niño de 8 lo había seguido y llorando le había pedido que no se valla. Rodo los ojos al recordar que el mocoso tenía los ojos verdes, nunca olvidaría la inocencia de esos ojos.

-bueno ya no es tan pequeño, además de que ya tiene 18- contraataco la mujer

-sigue siendo un mocoso- suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello -a todo esto a que viene el recuerdo del hijo del vecino- a que quería llegar su madre con todo esto.

-bueno para eso te llamaba- se rio nerviosa, oh mierda eso no auguraba nada bueno -veras el chico ha entrado a la universidad en tu ciudad por lo que necesita mudarse-

-¿quieres que le consiga alojamiento? si es eso-

-no- eso sonó casi a un grito -le eh dicho que se quedara contigo- oh mierda no -no conoce la ciudad por lo que le dije que se quedara contigo mientras conseguía un trabajo y conocía la ciudad- dijo tranquilamente su madre -es un muchacho estudioso, trabajador y respetuosos, no te traerá muchos problemas además que tienes un departamento inmenso para ti solo, solo tienes que darle una de las habitaciones que tienes vacías- iba a negar todo y rechazar al muchacho cuando -además arias muy feliz a tu madre, el que tu estés solo en esa ciudad y sin nadie con quien convivir me preocupa- la madre sobre protectora salió a la luz, no pudo negar nada, si llegaba a decirle que no lo más seguro es que el caso pasara a manos de su padre, se estremeció.

Si su querido y respetable padre metía sus narices lo más seguro es que apareciera el mismo en su puerta con el muchacho al lado, lo instalara en una de las habitaciones y después lo miraría, no le hablaría pero con la mirada bastaría, si de alguien había sacado el carácter que tenía, era de su padre. El hombre con una sola mirada te hacia entender sin necesidad de palabras verbales y si no entendías sus manos eran bastante grande y pesadas -a pesar de su estatura- como para aplaudirte en la cara sin miramientos.

-mama-iba a protestar de igual forma cuando escucho el movimiento al otro lado de la línea, iba a apretar el botón de cortar llamada, tenía el dedo en el botón pero...

-Rivaille- grabe, así era la voz de su padre, un escalofrió lo recorrió, si hubiese sido un gato se habría erizado completamente.

-P-Padre- tartamudeo podía ser un hombre hecho y derecho de 24 años pero algo que nunca superaría era a su padre, el hombre con solo mirarlo inspiraba respeto.

-el muchacho llegara lo más probable en una hora más a tu departamento, espero que tengas todo ordenado y listo, te llamaremos en una hora más, tu madre te manda besos- corto la llamada, rápido, corto y preciso, así era su padre, él hablaba lo justo y necesario no gastaba saliva de más.

Guardo de nuevo el celular en su bolsillo, ignoro a Hanji que todavía estaba sentada enfrente de él, se levantó de su lugar, pago la cuenta del café que ni siquiera había probado y se marchó a su departamento.

Definitivamente su día era una mierda.

...

..

.

Había ordenado y limpiado la habitación que se encontraba desocupada -que para su desgracia se ubicaba en frente de la suya- había intentado recordar al muchacho pero nada, lo único que recorva eran sus ojos. Verde esmeralda.

Volvió a revisar la habitación por si se le había pasado algo, pero no, la habitación estaba limpia y ordenada. Sonrió satisfecho.

Volvió a saltar cuando escucho el timbre del celular sonar, camino hacia el living del departamento y contesto, no miro quien era, ya lo sabía.

-mama- suspiro cuando esta le regaño por ser tan frio con ella -lo siento- se rasco suavemente la nuca.

-¿cariño ya llego?- la sonrisa tras esa pregunta pudo hasta sentirla, su madre estaba feliz con esto.

-no, todavía no ha llegado nadie-

-_cariño podrías irme a buscar un vaso de agua? por favor?_- la escucho a través de la línea, lo más seguro es que su padre estuviese en el mismo lugar -_a ese paso me voy a deshidratar antes de que llegue el agua_- quiso reírse, su madre era un total contraste con su padre, eran como el agua y el aceite -bebe por favor trata bien al muchacho, yo sé que eres un poco anti social pero has el intento por lo menos- susurro suplicante, suspiro rindiéndose.

-lo intentare- cerro los ojos un momento cuando escucho el sonido del timbre -ya llego- le dijo a su madre la cual le siguió diciendo que tuviese paciencia con el joven.

Abrió suavemente la puerta, miro al frente aun con el celular en el oído, vio un pecho ancho, se molestó al darse cuenta que el mocoso era más alto que el, arrugo el ceño cuando levanto la mirada y vio los ojos verde, definitivamente ya no era un enano, mediría por lo menos 1,80cm

-Levi- susurro el muchacho en frente de él, su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar la voz grabe y llena de cariño del muchacho, lo vio soltar un bolso que llevaba sobre el hombro y como en menos de un segundo estaba siendo rodeado por unos cálidos brazos.

_-¿Levi? ¿Cariño porque no me contestas?- _El celular había caído al suelo y realmente lo olvido.

Iba a protestar cuando sintió el cálido aliento del muchacho sobre su cuello, algo extraño paso en ese momento, quería apartase pero no lo hizo, quiso alejarse del cálido cuerpo que lo apresaba pero tampoco lo hizo.

Y lo supo, ese muchacho le traería grandes problemas, algo muy dentro de él se lo decía.

Pero no sabía si serian problemas buenos o malos.

-Eren...-

* * *

Bueno, no pude evitar poner a Eren en el primer cap. tenía planeado que apareciese en e pero bueno otra idea se me vino a la mente XD

Aclaro que realmente no sabía con quién poner a Erwin e.e hay que admitir que Mike se ve tan seme como Erwin XD por lo que los deje a ambos como Suke(?) XD ya en el otro cap meteremos a mas personajes ^^

Espero que les guste y Gracias a todos los Fav!

Muchas gracias a Ninisu-Chan, snk-sunshine, Sakuyachan17, Charlie todo poderoso, imperialmoon, Guest, valkiria1996-pd, Irma y BiLuLu55 :D Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review :´)

Beshos y Abrazos bien azucarados para todas!

siento mucho las faltas de ortografía u.u

Pd: los Review me motivan a escribir (: aun si solo es un Contii XD


	3. Capitulo 2: Eren

Capítulo dedicado a valkiria1996-pd por leerme y ser la primera en dejarme un review en el capítulo anterior! :DD Gracias hermosa! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

Como el digno Macho hombre que era, aparto lo más suave que pudo al muchacho de él.

-suéltame hijo de puta que no soy tu puto oso Tedy- suavemente como dijo antes lo boto al suelo mientras lo aplastaba con su limpia bota en el pecho, tenía suerte de que sus padres tuviesen su apoyo, porque osino hace mucho por su atrevimiento estaría rodando por las escaleras.

-¿Rivaille?- la mirada verdosa lo observaba un poco adolorido y confundido, era tan trasparente y por alguna razón eso lo molesto.

-_¿Levi? ¿Rivaille? ¿__Que fue ese golpe? __Contéstame si no quieres que mande a tu padre a tu departamento_- el celular seguía sonando o mejor dicho su madre seguía gritando a través de este.

-madre, el mocoso acaba de llegar, le acabo de dar su… bienvenida- susurro mirando a los grandes ojos esmeralda.

Una sonrisa un poco confundida se posó en los labios del otro, lo vio ponerse de pie y volvió a enojarse, que mierda comía la gente para crecer tanto. ¿Qué le falto a él para llegar a medir eso?

Nada. Sus padres nunca le habían hecho faltar nada a pesar de la pobreza en la que vivieron cuando era pequeño, su problema no era por falta de proteínas o calcio, su puto problema era genético, sus dos padres eran casi de la misma estatura su madre era unos 5 centímetros más pequeña que su padre y el. Y aun sabiéndolo ver a hombres más altos que él lo fastidiaba.

Bufo caminando hacia living mientras conversaba con su madre, sin poderlo evitar miro al muchacho de pies a cabeza. Seguía teniendo los mismos ojos verde esmeralda que recordaba, brillantes e inocentes. Su cabello castaño se ondulaba en las puntas que le caía un poco largo sobre los hombros. Era de hombros anchos, piel bronceada y no muy musculoso.

Tuvo la intención de ignorarlo, pero aun así por el rabillo del ojo lo vio levantar el bolso que momentos antes había dejado caer y junto con otra maleta entraba en el departamento. La mirada del muchacho recorría toda la habitación, sus ojos eran dos pozos brillantes como los de un niño que recibe su primer juguete. Realmente el mocoso parecía un niño de 5 años, ¡incluso! parecía más un perro que un muchacho universitario de 18 años.

-¿Rivaille? ¿Me estas escuchando?- volvió la mirada al frente cuando la curiosa mirada del castaño se posó sobre él.

-si-

-bueno como te decía trata al muchacho bien, no quiero ser molesta ni nada pero realmente pienso que Eren será una gran compañía- suspiro rendido, no iba a contradecir a su madre ya no quería más problemas por hoy, el trabajo, el hospital, los exámenes y la llegada inoportuna del mocoso ya era suficiente.

-está bien- se rasco suavemente la nuca y volvió a mirar al muchacho. Este había cerrado la puerta y se encontraba mirando la única foto familiar que había en el departamento, una suave sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, inconscientemente quiso sonreír.

-espero que se vuelvan amigos en el futuro-

_Si hubiese sabido que el inocente muchacho de ojos verdes y gran cuerpo iba a ser su perdición, lo hubiese echado sin miramientos del departamento... si solo lo hubiese sabido..._

...

..

.

Había que admitir que el mocoso era de utilidad, un poco torpe en el comienzo pero nada que el tiempo no arreglara.

Eren -nombre que había recordado- llevaba una semana viviendo en su departamento, el muchacho era ordenado y tranquilo, aunque un poco flojo y perezoso pero eso no era nada que una buena mirada no pudiese arreglar.

El todos los días revisaba la casa y las habitaciones para ver si seguían ordenas y limpias como antes, que el mocoso viviera ahí no significaba nada, era su casa si él no la ensuciaba nadie más lo aria.

Además nadie excepto sus padres sabía que él mocoso vivía allí. No le había contado ni a Erwin ni a Hanji -menos a la última, no quería traumar al muchacho- solo por el hecho de que no era algo irrelevante, o no para él.

Bueno eso era una tapadera, la verdad era que no quería decirle a nadie. Erwin por muy enamorado que estuviese de Mike seguía siendo un hombre coqueto y realmente no quería problemas ni con los padres del mocoso ni mucho menos con los propios, si se enteraban que un "degenerado" como Erwin le hacía algo al "INOCENTE" Eren, ardería Troya, lo peor es que lo involucrarían a él y eso sería un gran problema en el culo.

Aunque de inocente el mocoso de mierda no tenía nada, absolutamente NADA. Se podía decir que era como un lobo vestido de oveja. Un pervertido intentando pasar por santo.

Hoy fue la tercera vez en la semana que lo encontró... bueno era su culpa, el no había tocado la puerta al querer entrar al baño, pero aun así...

El muy hijo de puta se había atrevido a hacerse una paja en su Baño y no una sino que TRES veces.

Se jalo un poco el cabello al recordar cada una de esas veces. La primera vez lo había pillado con la mano completamente dentro del pantalón, lo más seguro es que estuviese recién comenzando. Esa ves había abierto la puerta sin tocar por lo que cuando entro en el baño un sonrojado Eren lo había mirado sorprendido y avergonzado, su cara había sido un verdadero poema, todos sus sentimientos habían pasado por su rostro, y siendo el, solo había mirado su rostro y después había salido del baño esperando a que el inoportuno mocoso saliera de este. Esa ver término haciéndole limpiar el baño y el departamento completo-además que el mocoso muy avergonzado había aceptado cualquier cosa-

La segunda ves había llegado antes al departamento y para su desgracia, esta vez lo pillo terminando, el había abierto la puerta y el gutural gemido había llegado a sus muy vírgenes oídos, nunca se imaginó escuchar a un hombre gemir, nunca en su retorcida vida. Ese día el mocoso no volvió a salir de su habitación. Ni mencionar como se había puesto cuando lo vio en el departamento. Un manojo de nervios.

Y hoy había sido el colmo, sus azulejos habían sido brutalmente arrancados de su lado, habían sido marcados por Eren. Se había levantado aun adormilado y sin preocuparse de que solo iba en bóxer, había ido al baño a tomar su ducha matutina. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus Vírgenes ojos que solo conocían su anatomía y la de varias mujeres, vieron los atributos de otro. Había quedado como una estatua con los ojos como plato y totalmente pálido, o sea era su baño y también su puta casa. ¿Porque mierda tenía que soportar esto?

Aun así había cerrado la puerta y vuelto a su habitación, había esperado unos minutos en los que la ducha había seguido sonando. Cuando sintió la ducha apagarse y después la puerta de la habitación contraria cerrarse con fuerza se levantó de su cama, había pasado desinfectante por sus desvirgados azulejos y después de dejar como nueva la bañera se había duchado.

No había vuelto a ver al mocoso hoy y realmente tampoco quería volverlo a ver. Había tenido que soportar verlo con la mano dentro de los pantalones, haber escuchado como se corría y para terminar con el combo lo había visto masturbarse. Y eso no era lo que lo molestaba.

Su problema era peor, mucho, mucho peor. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su hombría, el podía ser pequeño en estatura pero aun así no era pequeño allá abajo.

Pero...

El puto mocoso era un MOSTRUO, su maldito orgullo se había ido a la mierda, porque sin realmente quererlo había hecho las comparaciones y había perdido.

Golpeo con el puño fuertemente cerrado el escritorio, las cosas sobre este saltaron un poco e incluso algunas cayeron, no le importo, su puto orgullo seguía herido.

-enano te veo frustrado- sonrió la pelirroja, no la había sentido entrar -te molesta algo?- pregunto mientras se sentaba tranquilamente frente a su escritorio.

-no- gruño. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidarse de todo, dejo la mente en blanco. Se relajó por un momento y cuando se estaba tranquilizando... como un video porno -que solo los gay verían gustosos- Eren en la ducha, bombeando su miembro y el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo apareció.

Abrió abruptamente lo ojos y se puso de pie, definitiva te algo anda mal con él, algo muy mal. Ahora veía a hombres desnudos antes sus ojos.

-¿Levi?- la mujer lo miraba sin comprender, cuando iba a decirle que no era nada su tercera pesadilla entro por la puerta.

-Rivaille- saludo y sonrió el rubio mientras caminaba hasta sentarse al lado de Hanji.

-que quieres Erwin?- hoy no andaba de ánimos para ser molestado, lo único que quería era irse a tomar un trago a un bar y así borrar de su mente el desagradable cuerpo del castaño.

-ow parece que anda estreñido-

-eso parece- se burlaron los dos idiotas sentados en frente de él.

Volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, y continúo leyendo los documentos, ignorando a los otros dos.

-Levi venía a traerte un regalo- sonrió incluso más si eso era posible el rubio. Lo miro por unos segundo, sabiendo que había alguna trampa tras esto, Erwin no se catalogaba ser un hombre que daba regalos, no a menos que fueras Mike -es un regalo de parte mía, tu cumpleaños es en unos días y por trabajo yo no estaré en la ciudad- hablo dejando una botella de vino en el escritorio.

-Gracias- miro extrañado la botella, no reconocía la etiqueta de esta, miro de nuevo al rubio el cual le seguía sonriendo y sin más la guardo en su maletín, Erwin todos los años le regalaba una botella de vino, siempre los más caros pero siempre había reconocido la etiqueta, quizás era uno nuevo.

-bueno me retiro, tengo que terminar unos papeles- se despidió apresuradamente en rubio, cuando se levantó de la silla Hanji lo siguió de cerca saliendo así ambos de su oficina.

No le importo lo único que quería era terminar esto rápido, llegar a casa y relajarse tomando vino.

...

..

.

-Erwin detente allí- grito la pelirroja casi corriendo tras el rubio. Lo siguió de cerca hasta cuando este se metió dentro de su oficina. Olímpicamente logro entrar a la oficina sin que le cerraran la puerta en la cara -no ibas a arrancar de mi Erwin- sus ojos acaramelados brillaron con diversión y victoria cuando el gran hombre se dejó caer en su silla tras el escritorio.

-ok, que es lo que quieres saber- susurro derrotado mientras miraba a la mujer que se encontraba de pie en mitad de su oficina.

-¿Qué es lo que contiene esa botella?- pregunto sin rodeos, se miraron fijamente una sabiendo la verdad y otro queriendo ocultarla. Ella tenía una idea de lo que contenía la botella, pero no se explicaba el por qué se lo había dado a Levi.

-nada- dijo monótonamente el rubio desviando la mirada.

-tú lo sabes verdad- no pregunto fue una afirmación que el rubio termino de confirmar cuando la miro con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿cómo lo sabes tú?- se tapó la boca con ambas manos al haber soltado la verdad.

-así que lo sabias- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba y después apoyaba sus manos sobre en gran escritorio -lo que no me cuadra es el contenido del vino, más te vale hablar si no quieres que le diga a Levi- susurro fríamente.

Suspirando el rubio se confesó sin escapatoria -tenía sospechas de que Levi podía concebir, por lo que para salir de dudas le dije a su doctor que le hiciese los exámenes y después sin que Levi lo supiese me mandase los resultados-

-¿y el vino?- pregunto de nuevo mientras se centava desconcertada e intentaba ordenar el rompecabezas en su mente.

-Hanji sé que lo que voy hacer es una locura pero necesito que tú me guardes el secreto- los azules ojos rogaban por su silencio -el vino es un afrodisiaco, uno que te hace desear con fuerza el toque de otra persona, sé que Levi lo va a beber hoy en la noche y por lo mismo voy a ir en la madrugada cuando el afrodisiaco comience a hacer efecto- susurro mirando fijamente los rojizos ojos tras los lentes.

-Erwin- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos un momento -¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Cómo crees que voy a dejar que hagas tal locura!? Levi te mataría si llega a enterarse de esto- ella podía ser loca y bromista pero no dejaría que le hagan tan cosa a su amigo.

-Hanji, esto no lo hago solo por mí, tanto y más como yo quiero tener un hijo, ni Mike ni yo podemos tenerlos y Levi bueno… él nunca ha sido feo un poco desalmado pero no indeseable, además lo beneficiaria a él igual, sus padres igual quiere un hijo y yo podría dárselos esta noche...-

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, Hanji lo sabía... pero algo le decía que Erwin no llegaría a tocar a Levi, algo muy dentro le decía que Levi estaba ocultado algo y si no estaba mal, ese algo era un conviviente en su casa, uno castaño y de ojos verdes que había visto salir de la casa del pelinegro...

-hare como si nunca hubiésemos tenido esta conversación, si Levi quiere odiarte después de esto yo no me meteré, será solo tu problema Erwin-

...

..

.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado lo único que quería era bañarse y dormir, dormir y no despertar en varios días más.

Entro a su departamento y el exquisito olor a comida lo inundo, mejor dicho quería Comer, bañarse y dormir. Dejando su maletín en la mesita del living se acercó a la cocina. Vio al mocoso moviéndose dentro de esta mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en la mesa y después volvía a revisar lo que estaba preparando.

Verlo con un delantal blanco de cocina solo hizo que su mente recordara lo de la mañana, como el cabello castaño se pegaba a su frente por el agua, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la boca mordiéndose los labio tratando de que los gemidos no escaparan, como el agua caía suavemente tocando cada tramo de la bronceada piel y como la mano masturbaba fuertemente la monstruosidad de la que Eren era dueño, recordarlo solo hizo que su miembro se pusiese semi-duro.

Asustado de sus pensamientos se dirigió al baño, definitivamente haberse tomado una copa del vino que le regalo Erwin antes de salir del trabajo le había hecho mal, ahora deliraba con el mocoso.

-¿Levi? ¿Vas a bañarte antes de comer?- le pregunto el muchacho cuando lo vio caminar hacia el baño.

-si- dijo apresuradamente, no lo miro pero supo que el mocoso lo miraba sonriente, siempre era lo mismo.

Sin más palabras se encerró en el baño, se desnudó y dejo correr el agua fría sobre su cuerpo. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con el hoy.

Después de 20 minutos bajo el agua sintió unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta.

-¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? la comida se va a enfriar- no lo veía pero en sus palabras se notaba la preocupación. Podía ser un obsesionado con la limpieza pero no era de los que estaban horas en la ducha, por lo que era razonable que el mocoso se preocupara.

-sí, salgo en un momento- apago la regadera y tomando la toalla se secó, salió del baño con la toalla alrededor de la cintura y camino a su cuarto, se había olvidado del cambio de ropa.

Una vez con la ropa puesta se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. Comieron tranquilamente, y acompañaron la comida con el vino que le habían regalado, el cual se terminaron de tomar completamente, ya que según palabras de Eren, era el más bueno que había probado. Después de eso habían terminado mirando un poco de televisión, ninguno de los dos saco a colación lo que paso en la mañana uno por vergüenza y el otro por desinterés.

Cuando el reloj marco las 10 Levi se levantó y diciendo que era hora de dormir, se fue a su habitación, notando como Eren apagaba la televisión y bostezando se iba a su habitación.

-buenas noches- dijo Eren, un suave sonrojo estaba posado en sus mejillas obra del vino, no dudaba que él tuviese uno igual.

-buenas- sin más se adentró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta. Se acomodó tranquilamente en su cama, y cerró los ojos invocando al sueño.

Sueño que no llego.

Eran las 11:30 y nada. Hace una hora un calor insoportable había subido por su cuerpo, concentrándose dolorosamente en su hombría -la cual se encontraba totalmente dura- este calor lo hacía sentirse como si el cuerpo se le estuviese consumiendo en un deseo irracional, nunca le había pasado y ni sentido algo como esto. Fue cuando se levantó para ir al baño y bajo el marco de la puerta de su habitación que volvió a ver a Eren.

El mocoso estaba solo con el pantalón de dormir puesto, el cual marcaba un gran problema haya abajo, su cuerpo se encontraba perlado por una fina capa de sudor que solo lo hacía más deseable. Definitivamente el calor le estaba haciendo mal. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, noto un brillo único en sus ojos.

Deseo.

Lo vio acercarse a su cuerpo invadiendo su espacio personal, pero por alguna razón no lo aparto, su aroma solo hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer por sentir ese aroma en el suyo propio y fue cuando Eren le toco la mejilla para que elevara el rostro que su mente se desconectó y su cuerpo reacciono sin su consentimiento.

...

..

.

* * *

No me maten! xD bueno aquí quedamos hoy les gusto? dasdas sé que lo deje en la mejor parte pero el Lemon es para el otro cap ñ.ñ pervertidas xD

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que por un error mío u.u dije que Levi tenía 24 e.e realmente él tiene 26 mis dedos apretaron mal los números :/ XD

Agradezco de nuevo a las que dejan sus encantadores Review! las amo corazones mío, ya que por ustedes me motivo a seguir escribiendo :3

**valkiria1996-pd:** jaja me alegro que te gustaran los padres de Levi, realmente no sabía si ponerlos de padres sobre protectores o padres desinteresados e.e pero ganaron los primeros XD solo me imaginaba si Levi realmente tuviese unos padres asi y creo que el realmente se volvería loco jajja no creo ser mejor que curlies, ella realmente me emociona con su fic! Es una gran escritora ^^ pero gracias! Tu comentario me a emocionado mucho para seguir escribiendo :)

**BiLuLu55:** Gracias querida me encanta que siempre me quieras dejar review, lo importante de escribir es que ustedes se imaginen lo que pasa por mi mente, intento de mil formas hacer que lo que pienso se pueda leer, no sé si me entiendes xD hasta yo misma me enredo y busco palabras para seguir escribiendo. Y si Levi se va a enamorar no ahora pero lo hará ^^ y viva en Mpreg!

** :** no sé si soy la primera, si realmente lo soy sería tan feliz! :´) ellos van a ser un punto fuerte en este fic ^^ no van a apareces solo en el primer cap sino en varios más y también los de eren! :D solo espera XD gracias por ut review y tu igual cuídate! :)

**snk-sunshine:** jajaja puede que sea así, pero levi es muy macho para decir que se flecho o algo por el estilo xD Eren pues… el es un punto aparte XD y sii ya falta menos para llenar esa barriga! :DDD Gracias por el Review! ^_^

**Charlie todo poderoso:** me alegro que te gustara! nwn su madre va a ser de gran ayuda en todo esto, ya lo veras después o acaso que solo Eren lo va ayudar con su barriga!? Jjajjaja Gracias por tu Review! (:

**Irma:** Irma de mi alma tus review siempre son los que más me emocionan! :´) Hanji siempre será la loca no te preocupes XD Erwin aun que ahora es un poco malo, será una gran persona en el futuro no lo odies! n.n todas morimos por un Seme como Eren :3 no se pero la madre de Levi la encuentro un poco parecida a la mia XD no es así de exagerada pero algo parecido y su padre bueeeno a alguien tenía que parecerse levi no? Jajjaja pero no es malo no le tengas miedo (: Gracias por tu Review Hermosa! ^_^

Vuelvo a agradecerles a todas!

Diminishing Quarter, Menko'Uzumaki, Meru-Nyan, Nashimiru. Ninisu-Chan, PaullaJonasM, Repollounicorniano, Sabii-chan, ShizayaDrrr, SkyMin9, kote-chan54, scaarletta, a todas/os ustedes por agregarme a Favoritos! ^_^

Nos vemos hasta el otro cap que se viene lleno de Lemon! ñ.ñ

Como siempre perdón por si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía

Bezhos y abashos para todas! :D


	4. Capitulo 3: Vino

Bueno volviii! :DD les traje su continuación! ^^ todavía no estoy seguro de si hoy subiré el otro cap de "If you love me" ya que por alguna razón no me ha llegado la inspiración en ese fic u.u tengo solo 5 hojas escritas y creo que es muy poco T3T así que no se si subiré pronto el cap.

Pero bueno disfruten la Lectura de este nuevo cap! :DD

Disclaimer:Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Eren**

Llevo una semana viviendo con Levi, el hombre que creía conocer realmente había cambiado.

Era incluso más hermoso que cuando tenía 16. Desde que tenía 8 años y el pelinegro se había ido siempre soñé con volverlo a ver, todos los años había esperado a que en vacaciones volviera, pero Levi nunca volvió a aparecen en el pequeño pueblo.

Cuando había recibido la llamada de que había sido aceptado en la universidad había estado feliz, demasiado ya que podría vivir en la misma ciudad que su Rivaille y quizás podría encontrárselo en algún momento.

Cuando su madre Carla había comentado la noticia con la madre de Levi esta sin dudarlo había dicho que no se preocupara por el alojamiento, que el podría lo más bien irse a vivir con Levi a la ciudad. Por obvias razones se había negado en un principio, ya que habían pasado 10 años sin verse y seguramente Levi ya estaría viviendo con alguien.

Después de que la mujer le había dicho varias veces de que no sería un problema en la casa de su hijo y que además él podía, después de que encontrara un trabajo, ayudarle a pagar parte de la renta y otras cosa él había aceptado.

La mujer lo había tomado fuertemente de las manos y le había dicho solo tienes que prometerme que cuidaras a mi hijo por mi ¿sí? el sin dudarlo había aceptado, el cuidaría y protegería con su vida a Levi.

Ahora se encontraba cocinando tranquilamente la cena. Había que admitir que los tres "percances" que habían tenido esta semana habían sido totalmente su culpa. El realmente había intentado hacer sus necesidades cuando Levi no pudiese verlo, pero definitivamente todo estaba en su contra, las tres veces Rivaille lo había pillado. De solo pensarlo se sonrojaba.

Hoy en la mañana había sido bastante más bochornoso que las dos veces anteriores.

Levi se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, por lo que nunca se imaginó que lo pillaría desnudo en la ducha. Había querido detenerse pero el hecho de ver a Levi solo con el bóxer puesto había incendiado su cuerpo de placer haciéndolo correrse justo después de que Rivaille serrara la puerta.

Volvió al presente y un fuerte rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse, respiro hondo tratando de clamarse, ambos eran hombre por lo que Levi debía entender sus necesidades básicas.

Termino de ordenar la mesa y volvió a fijarse de la comida, sentía la penetrante mirada sobre su cuerpo, pero no se giró, todavía estaba avergonzado.

Sintió cuando este se fue de la puerta de la cocina, ¿debería hablarle? no lo sabía pero aun así camino hasta el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y el baño compartido.

-¿Levi?-lo llamo dudando primero -¿Vas a bañarte antes de comer?- le pregunto tranquilamente mientras sonreía un poco.

-si- le respondió seco mientras se apresuraba a entrar al baño.

Miro extrañado la puerta ya que no era normal que Levi entrara sin un cambio de ropa, en estos siete días había aprendido que el hombre siempre tomaba un café bien cargado antes de irse al trabajo, cuando se bañaba siempre, SIEMPRE llevaba la muda de ropa con él y otras cosas sobre la limpieza que ya conocía.

Volvió a la cocina y apagando la llama de la comida, sirvió los platos y espero a que Levi saliera del baño.

Aburrido después de esperar se acercó de nuevo a la puerta del baño.

-¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? La comida se va a enfriar- llevaba más de 20 minutos esperando al pelinegro y la comida realmente se estaba enfriando.

-sí, salgo en un momento- escucho la regadera apagarse por lo que se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y recalentó un poco la comida.

Después de eso comieron sin ningún percance al contrario de lo que pensaba, Levi no le dijo nada respecto a lo que había pasado en la mañana, es más había traído un exquisito vino que según le dijo se lo habían regalado en la oficina.

Después de comer habían mirado un poco de televisión, él se había reído como un loco con lo que vieron, al contrario Levi solo había sonreído en algunas partes, aun así el hombre se veía mucho más lindo sonriendo.

Cuando dieron las 10 lo vio ponerse de pie por lo que supuso que sería la hora de ir a dormir, apago la televisión y bostezando se encamino su dormitorio. Estaba realmente cansado y el vino solo lo había hecho relajarse demasiado.

-Buenas noches- dijo sonriendo, era un sueño hecho realidad haber visto de nuevo a Levi después de 10 años.

-buenas- el hombre no era conversista pero con la buena educación que tenía siempre le respondía, aun si no quería hacerlo.

Entro en su habitación y tirándose en la cama realmente pensó que con todo el cansancio que tenía y el vino que había bebido se quedaría dormido.

Pero no sucedió.

De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse sediento, un calor infernal se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Su piel parecía hervir y la sangre pareció írsele de toda la cabeza a la otra cabeza que no estaba exactamente sobre su cuello.

Se levantó de la cama tambaleándose, sentía el cuerpo pesado y caliente, muy caliente. Un vaso de agua fría le ayudaría y si no se metería a la ducha, y se bañaría con agua Muy helada.

Se sorprendió al ver a Levi en el marco de la puerta, parecía un poco sonrojado. Sin poderlo evitar miro su blanco pecho, los endurecidos pezones, y el promitente miembro que se mostraba completamente bajo el bóxer.

El gran deseo de poseerlo se apodero de él y sin poder detener a su cuerpo se acercó a Levi, sintió su aroma a limpio y su esencia. Le toco la mejilla para alzarle el rostro y fue cuando su miradas se encontraron que su mente se desconectó y su cuerpo tomo el control de todo.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Sus miradas cargadas de pasión solo fueron la confirmación a sus deseos, la respiración agitada solo los alentaba a seguir, cuando sus bocas entraron en contacto sus razones se evaporaron junto con su juicio quedando solo una pasión desenfrenada que los arrastro a ambos a una locura por obtener y poseer al otro.

Como si no hubiese nada mas en el mundo el cuerpo mas pequeño se encaramo en las caderas del mas alto, las desesperadas manos se abrian paso por el pecho moreno buscando mas contacto con la caliente piel. Mientras que el moreno en medio del deseo lo sostenía del trasero. Separando su boca de la del más pequeño bajo a su cuello y apretandolo fuertemente a su cuerpo los guio a hambos hasta la cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitacion.

Si esto estaba bien o mal no importaba, ahora lo único que querían era apagar el ferviente fuego que los estaba consumiendo y llevando a la locura. Las carias solo hacian que el deseo se intensificara más, haciéndolos dependiente del contacto del otro.

Una sutil risa salió de la boca de ambos cuando el moreno los hizo caer en la cama. Aun con las piernas rodeando las caderas del moreno, el cuerpo más pequeño se izó de fuerza suficiente para quedar sobre el cuerpo más grande. Desvergonzadamente movió las caderas sobre la hombría del moreno, buscando ser la persona que marcaría ese cuerpo, cuando escucho el bajo gruñido salir de su amante una sensual sonrisa se posó en sus labios, estaba consiguiendo poner caliente a su amante, que podía ser mejor que un gruñido de confirmación a su deseos.

Las grandes manos apretaron y movieron rítmicamente el redondeado y firme trasero del más pequeño, haciéndoles a ambos soltar un gemido de placer al frotarse mutuamente. Sus bocas se buscaban desenfrenadamente en medio de caricias y suspiros.

Rodando por la cama el moreno se posesiono sobre el mayor, sin dejar de besarse con sus manos recorrió el plano vientre hasta los erectos pezones que se ofrecían para él, apretando suave y firmemente los pezones se separó de su boca para escucho el duro gemido que salió de la boca de su amante.

Los sensuales labios ahora rojos lo llamaban a besarle, apartando la mirada de la lujuriosa boca del más pequeño, el moreno acerco el rostro a los duros pezones. El mayor lo miraba con los entrecerrados por el placer recibido, se mordió el labio al sentir la caliente lengua rosar débilmente su pezón derecho, cuando iba a protestar por el poco placer, la boca se cerró en torno a su pezón.

Un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta, haciendo que incluso su cabeza se fuera hacia atrás mientras su espalda se curvaba hacia la boca del moreno, la boca entorno a su pezón derecho mordía y después chupaba fuertemente arrancando más gemidos de su boca. Si esto era el paraíso no quería salir de ahí nunca más, su cuerpo vibraba con el calor y peso del cuerpo sobre él.

Gimió en protesta cuando la boca se alejó de su pecho, paso las manos por el cabello del moreno jalándolo fuertemente de este para que volviera a lo que estaba haciendo antes, la sonrisa en el rostro de su amante solo hizo que su frustrado cuerpo ardiera porque esa sensual boca volviera a marcar su caliente piel.

Cuando la boca del moreno se volvió a cerrar en torno al pezón izquierdo, las fuertes piernas del mayor se cerraron de nuevo en torno a su cadera, el pequeño cuerpo movía sus caderas haciendo que la fricción de sus miembros aún bajo sus prendas estuviese malditamente cerca de hacerlos correrse ahí mismo.

Mordiendo por última vez el pezón, alejó unos centímetros su boca de este. Desde esa posición vio las sonrojadas mejillas, los cristalinos ojos, los rojos y sensuales labios y como un pequeño hilillo de saliva caía por la comisura derecha de la boca de Levi.

Las blanquecinas manos apretaron fuertemente el cabello caoba que se encontraba en sus manos, vio como la boca de Eren bajaba por su pecho hasta su vientre el cual mordía, chupaba y besaba mientras bajaba más y más. Ahogo un gemido cuando la boca llego a la pretina del bóxer, el burdo sonido de besos solo encendía y corrompía más su ya gran placer.

Eren mordió sutilmente el miembro aun a través de la tela de los bóxer, un desgarrador espasmo recorrió el cuerpo más pequeño por tal placer recibido, su garganta llego a doler con el brutal grito que había hecho. Las maños arañaron fuertemente la espalda morena, buscando algo de que sostenerse en medió de tal placer.

-mío- gruño ronco el moreno.

Sumergido en su placer de ser acariciado y de recibir tan placer el mayor no había escuchado nada e ignoraba lo que pasaría después.

Rudamente y sin consideración el cuerpo más grande giro al más pequeño, las grandes manos agarraron fuertemente la estrecha cadera, elevando el trasero que aún se encontraba cubierto en la posición que quería.

Posesionándose sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, el moreno recorrió con su boca la blanquecina piel que estaba siendo entregada a él, mordió el blanco cuello dejando una notoria marca roja, este cuerpo era suyo, un deseo animal o más de instinto le decía que debía marcarlo de todas las formas que pudiese.

Las caderas morenas chocaron fuertemente sobre las nalgas del más bajo, froto sensualmente su miembro en medio de las nalgas como si buscase hacerle entender al otro como lo reclamaría.

El pequeño cuerpo que estaba siendo casi enterrado en la cama, llevo una mano a su duro miembro intentando buscar una forma de apagar todo el placer que sentía, su enfebrecido cuerpo buscaba como liberarse. El sentir el duro miembro de su amante sobre su culo solo hacía que el placer fuese más prolongado.

Las grandes manos morena bajaron por los muslos, apretando fuertemente estos, ambas manos separaron un poco más las piernas que cedieron gustosas por un poco más de contacto.

La boca que se encontraba besando los hombros y cuello del más pequeño bajo por la columna, sintiendo los suaves espasmo que sus besos proporcionaban al otro cuerpo. Cuando su boca llego al final de la espalda y comienzo de los redondeados globos chupo fuerte, marcando de nuevo a su amante.

Ayudándose de sus manos bajo el apretado bóxer que estorbaba en su camino para besar la suave piel, mordiendo cada uno de los redondeados globos sonrió satisfecho cuando escucho un gemido siendo acallado por la almohada.

Eso fue todo, el poco de raciocino que le quedaba se esfumo con ese gemido, humedeció uno de sus dedos y presionándolo contra la arrugada entraba se hizo paso a través del apretado canal que lo recibiría en unos momento. Sin esperar mucho tiempo adentro otro, hizo oídos sordos a los gemidos de dolor que salieron de la boca de su amante, necesitaba adentrarse en ese canal ahora, su deseo le estaba impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Cuando adentro el tercer dedo y sintió la entrada contraerse y la cadera moverse en busca de placer saco sus dedos.

Se deshizo de los pantalones que usaba para dormir y alineando su pene se adentró de una estocada dentro del caliente canal. Gimiendo cuando estuvo profundamente dentro.

El dolor que recorrió al cuerpo más pequeño solo duro unos momentos. Su cuerpo enfebrecido por una pasión obscura solo quería ser azotado contra la cama, no importaba el dolor, solo quería apagar el calor que ahora se encendió aún más con ese pedazo de carne que se enterraba profundamente dentro de su culo.

Ambos gimieron cuando las caderas del moreno de movieron, el rápido movimiento del miembro fuera y dentro de la cavidad del más pequeño los estaba volviendo locos.

Agarrando los negros cabellos del Levi, el moreno tiro de ellos, haciendo que la cabeza del pelinegro no tocara la cama, su cuello quedara expuesto y su espalda se curvara haciendo que su trasero se alzara más hacia las duras y salvajes envestidas.

El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando salvajemente solo los arrastraba más al éxtasis. Olvidándose de todo los que los rodeaba.

Gruñendo como un animal Eren soltó los cabellos negros y tomando fuertemente las caderas acelero más sus envestidas. El cuerpo más pequeño fue el primero en venirse la caliente semilla se desparramo sobre las blancas sabanas. A la mierda si estaba todo sucio.

Perdido en su orgasmo se olvidó de todo estaba incluso a punto de caer inconsciente cuando sintió la caliente esperma derramarse en su interior, un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando el cuerpo más grande callo sobre él.

Saliendo del cuerpo de su amante el moreno se acomodó en la cama, atrayendo el cuerpo más pequeño a sus brazos, besándole en la nuca se decidió a dormir, notando como su amante ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Podría ser que esto fuera un error, un descuido pero las consecuencias ya estaban desarrollándose dentro del cuerpo más pequeño.

Una vida que podría unirlos o separarlos fácilmente.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Levi**

Sentía el sol colarse por la ventana y como este le daba justo en el rostro, llevo su mano derecha a su rostro intentando dormir un poco más. Pero como siempre algo le impidió seguir haciéndolo.

Se removió un poco, no es que se sintiese incomodo ni nada, al contrario se encontraba a gusto y muy bien, estaba tan bien que no tenia ganas ni de ir al baño, pero las necesidades eran más fuertes.

Intento sentarse en la cama cuando se percato de algo.

Estaba desnudo…

Sentía el cuerpo molido pero satisfecho…

Sentía como si le estuviesen desgarrando el culo…

Pero… ¿porque tenía un brazo moreno rodeándole la cintura y tomándole la mano izquierda?

Oh cálmate Levi, vuelve acostarte en la cama, ciera los ojos y veras que es un mal sueño, si un muy mal sueño.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio todo igual, solo que esta vez se giro para ver quien era el que estaba abrazándolo desde la espalda. El castaño se veía lo más tranquilo del mundo durmiendo ahi, totalmente satisfecho... y desnudo...

¡VIOLADOR HIJO DE PUTA! - definitivamente un grito como ese se escucharia hasta la casa de Hanji.

Eren callo dolorosamente en el piso cuando el desgarrador grito lo despertó asustándolo. Lo vio tallarse los ojos tratando de ubicarse

-tu…- gruño arrastrando las palabras, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado, estaba casi seguro de que el mocoso le había echado algo a la comida para poder joderseló sin problemas, además de que no recordaba nada y el dolor en el culo era insoportable.

Intento ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaron y por pura fuerza de voluntad se sostuvo en pie, su cuerpo entero pedía que se recostara de nuevo y dejase de hacerse el duro. Pero no, el primero mataría al muy hijo de puta.

-¿Levi que hago en tu habitación y desnudo?- el muchacho lo miraba desde el suelo, tapando con sus manos sus genitales y sin comprender que hacia aquí, así que el mocoso pensaba hacerse el inocente. A la mierda con eso.

Iba a comenzar a insultarlo cuando algo le hizo abrir la boca y los ojos espantado. Algo viscoso estaba comenzando deslizarse de entre sus piernas por sus muslos, no quería mirar, sabía que no debía y que era asqueroso. Pero aun así lo hizo.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando vio deslizarse por sus muslos la blanca esperma. Volvió el rostro al mocoso que miraba sorprendido y después espantado sus muslos.

Lo iba a matar de eso estaba seguro…

* * *

Pero bueno parece que ninguno de los dos recuerda nada .-. xD

Lo importante es que nosotras si n3n espero que le haya gusta la conti ^^ intente hacerla lo mejor que pude T3T siempre fracaso xDD

El lemon quedo totalmente amorfo XDD y realmente lo siento u.u pero la razón es que no puedo hacerlo romántico y dulce por la misma razón de que Levi no está enamorado –no todavía *-* jajja- espero que lo entiendan ^^

Alguien me pregunto cuando actualizaría, le comunico que intentare subirlo todos los domingo, eso si es que el cap no está antes, todo depende de mí motivación (:

Agradecerles a todas por sus amorosos y hermosos Review C:

Y gracias también a los que me agregar a Favoritos! :´)

**valkiria1996-pd**: claro que conteste tu review! :D siempre lo are ^^ jajaj y contra el muro todavía falta xD estoy pensando en ocupar la oficina de Levi tu qué crees? Debería? xDD

**Antoinette Beilschmidt**: lo se soy malvada! Mmuajjaj xD me alegra que te gustara mi fic :´) ya tengo predicho como va a reaccionar Erwin y su papel en la historia :D no va a ser el malo ^^XD y bueno Hanji es Hanji XD las necesidades de Eren bueno creo que todas sabemos porque nos o mejor dicho quien las provoca :3 realmente se parecen a tus padres? Jajaj entonces debemos tener algo en común xd mi madre es parecida a la de levi XDD Gracias por tu review! *-*

**Charlie el unicornio**: porno? Dasdasa no sé si fue muy pornoso *-* pero lo intente XDD espero que te guste! ^_^

**mari-chan**: Lo siento! Soy una mala persona XDD Erwin no es el único que le tiene ganas ya lo veras owo y realmente Eren sufre (?) viviendo con el dios del pecado XDD Graciaaaas por tu Review! ^^

**Gosly**: me alegra que te gustara! Me hace tan feliz! :´) siii y sucio Erwin XDD y espero que te guste el lemon :DD

**BiLuLu55**: no te preocupes! ^^ No debes forzarte a dejarme un Review (: puedes escribirlo cuando tú quieras (: lamento decirte que si Mike sabe o no…. lo sabremos en el otro cap XD el loquillo de Eren jajaj ya vera por lo que hizo(?) .-. XD me alegro que te gustaran los padre de Levi, realmente tenía una duda con ellos ya que no sabía cómo los iban a aceptar ustedes ^^ ya que no se sabe información de ellos :/ siempre respondo los review es una forma de comunicarme con ustedes y para que sepan que si los leo ^^ además yo igual AMO el MPREG :DD y es bueno que cada día seamos más ^^ ya que hacemos más grande la página :DD XD gracias por review y espero que me sigas leyendo owo

fujoshi completa: primero que nada me encanto tu nombre *0* XDD y como exigías una conti aquí la traigo :DD espero que te guste el lemon ^^ intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude *0* gracias a ti por tu review! :DD

**Panky yumiko**: no tengo día en específico ^^ ya que hay veces que tengo el fic escrito en un día y veces en las que demoro días en terminarlos… depende de cómo ande mi motivación :/ me encanta que me hayas agregado a tu lista de fic por leer y seguir *0* me hacer sentirme muy feliz! ^_^ me alegro que te gustaran las personalidades de los personajes, eso es algo que siempre me preocupa u.u pero bueno Gracias por tu Review y espero que te guste la continuación de hoy ^^ (más arriba dije los días que podría estar actualizando owo)

Bueno me despido y espero sus siempre bien amorosos y hermosos reviews! ^_^

Cuídense mucho y recuerden que Heichou está vigilando que tengan todo bien limpio y ordenado (?) .-. XDDD

Como siempre perdón por si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía u.u

Bezhos y Abrasos bien azucarado para todas! owo


	5. Capitulo 4: Malas decisiones

Holaa! :DD hoy me adelante por un día! Alégrense :DD sé que dije los domingos pero… tengo el cap desde el jueves listo y ya no aguante más por subirlo XDD espero que les guste mucho y nos leemos abajo! ^_^

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

Día 1 En la mañana después del inesperado despertar…

**Eren**

Realmente no recuerdo nada, ¿realmente me acosté con Levi? ¿Que tiene dios contra mí? Eh sido un buen estudiante, un buen hijo, eh ido a la iglesia todos los domingos, eh ayudado a ancianitos a cruzar la calle, eh recogido más gatos de los que me han permitido en casa… ¿y todas mis buenas acciones me las pagan haciendo que no recuerde como perdí mi virginidad con el hombre que amo?

Ahora mismo estaba encerrado en la habitación, no porque quisiera –ya que yo quería volver al lugar donde había despertado que por obvias razones sería el último lugar del mundo en donde seria recibido- ya que Levi lo había encerrado y obligado a no salir de la habitación, diciéndoles que tenía prohibido cruzarse con él, en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Había gritado a todo pulmón desde la puerta cerrada, por qué no podía dejarlo allí encerrado, alegando que tenía necesidades básicas que atender, una seria comer, la otra ir al baño, la segunda el pelinegro le dijo que lo arreglara con su buena amiga la ventana.

Cosa que no haría por obvias razones, ¿que si estaba orinando por la ventana y la vecina de enfrente le sacaba fotos? su virginal cuerpo solo sería visto por una persona y esa no era la vecina, ¿o si pasaba un avión en esos momentos? ¿La policía? o peor ¿y si orinaba a alguien?, bueno eso sería entretenido para él, pero no para el que lo recibiera.

Sonrió a pesar de todo.

Pero volviendo a lo poco que recordaba de la noche anterior –que era casi nada- recordaba haberse levantado de la cama y haber tenido la intención de tomar un vaso de agua porque tenía calor, ¿calor de qué? No tenía idea. Según las noticias ayer en la noche había sido la noche más helada del año. También tenía un vago y bien borroso recuerdo de una espalda bien blanca con una estrecha cintura y lo más fuerte de ese recuerdo…

Se sonrojo de solo recordarlo

_Gruñendo como un animal Eren soltó los cabellos negros y tomando fuertemente las caderas acelero más sus envestidas. _

Un furioso calor lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta las puntas del cabello.

-no tienes derecho a reaccionar así si tu dueño no puede recordar cómo fue que dejaste de ser virgen – le reprochó a su miembro mientras levantaba sus bóxer para mirarse –ya no soy virgen- susurro, lo susurros unas tres veces más hasta que por fin entendió la magnitud de lo que eso significaba.

Estaba feliz, no porque ya no fuera puro y casto –hecho que por lo cual cierta persona va a querer matarlo cuando se entere- si no que su primera vez había sido con el hombre que amaba, a la mierda si solo recordaba esa pequeña imagen de como había sido. A la mierda todo, él era feliz con esto, además, ¿quién decía que no habría una segunda vez?

Sonrió maliciosamente…

El aria todo lo que estuviese en sus manos por enamorar a Levi, porque él no quería sexo, el quería hacer el amor con su Rivaille y haría lo que fuese para volver a tenerle entre sus brazos y esta vez los recuerdos quedarían grabados a fuegos en su memoria.

Y los dejaría marcados fieramente en la piel y memoria de Levi, así fuera lo último que hiciese.

**Levi**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Puto dolor en el culo que no pasaba llevaba más de medio día tendido sobre su estómago intentando que el dolor mitigara, había tomado pastillas para el dolor de cuerpo y había hecho efecto en la mayor parte, pero pareciese que su culo estuviese fuera de su cuerpo ya que el dolor no había disminuido.

Flexiono inconscientemente la pierna derecha y estuvo a punto de gritar del dolor cuando su trasero protesto.

¿Qué mierda le había hecho el mocoso?

"Oh nada Levi solo te metió la monstruosidad que tiene por pene en el culo."

Rodo los ojos y un suave calor subió a sus mejillas. Realmente no recordaba casi nada de lo que paso anoche, solo recordaba…

Enterró la cara en la almohada al pensar en lo que recordaba de la noche anterior.

_Cuando la boca del moreno se volvió a cerrar en torno al pezón izquierdo, las fuertes piernas del mayor se cerraron de nuevo en torno a su cadera, el pequeño cuerpo movía sus caderas haciendo que la fricción de sus miembros aún bajo sus prendas estuviese malditamente cerca de hacerlos correrse ahí mismo. _

Tenía que admitir que en ese pequeño recuerdo Eren no lo había obligado a cerrar sus piernas en torno a su cuerpo, pero también tenía que echarle toda la culpa al mocoso por haberlo drogado, su cuerpo solo había reaccionado de acuerdo a las drogas… ¿cierto?

Gruño, ¿estaba dudando? Él no podía dudar, claro que no, él estaba total y completamente seguro de que Eren lo había drogado y ¿violado? ¿Se podría tomar por violación algo que aunque su mente no recordaba su cuerpo le decía que no había sido sin su consentimiento?

Frustrado consigo mismo volvió a acomodarse en la cama, lo mejor sería dormir y mañana cuando pudiese –esperaba poder hacerlo- levantarse, hablaría con el mocoso para decirle fríamente que debía irse de su departamento.

¿Cómo confiaría en alguien que ya lo había drogado una vez?

Gimió cuando se giró apresurado, el sonido del celular lo alerto de una llamada, se había olvidado de avisar que hoy no iría a trabajar.

-Rivaille ¿porque no has venido?- la chillona voz de Hanji sonó atreves del celular –Erwin no ha dicho nada respecto a porque no has venido, ¿acaso paso algo de lo que yo no esté enterada? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿Rivaille me estas escuchando?- dios la mujer podía hablar sin parar.

-Estoy bien solo un poco cansado por lo que hoy y mañana me quedare en casa- respondió –así que no vuelvas a llamarme- corto la llamada lo último que deseaba era que lo molestaran, solo quería dormir y cuando despertara poder haber olvidado esta pesadilla.

Día 2

**Eren**

Era temprano, cerca de las 8:00am estaba preparando mi desayuno y preparando el fuerte café de Levi, deje la mesa lista con los dos puestos, no estaba seguro de si el pelinegro quisiese comer conmigo, pero siempre podía intentarlo ¿no?

Camine hasta la pulcra y blanca puerta que daba a la habitación del pelinegro y dude, ¿debería molestarlo? Rivaille lo había dejado tranquilo todo el día de ayer, realmente no cerró la puerta con pestillo, seguramente porque eso acarrearía que él tuviese que hacer sus necesidades ahí y la suciedad era algo que Levi no soportaba y bueno él sabía que el pelinegro tampoco era tan mala persona.

Sonriendo un poco más confiado, golpeo suavemente la puerta, sin obtener respuesta. Toco un par de veces más y suavemente abrió un poco la puerta mirando como la habitación se encontraba a oscuras con las cortinas bien cerradas. Con la valentía que no tenía se adentró a la boca del lobo, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero… la necesidad de verlo era más grande.

Silenciosamente se acercó a los pies de la cama que estaba en el centro de la cama y un pequeño recuerdo como un fogonazo se le vino a la mente…

_Una sutil risa salió de la boca de ambos cuando el moreno los hizo caer en la cama._

Por lo menos ahora sabía que Levi lo había disfrutado, estaba un poco cabreado de los pequeños recuerdos, ¿Por qué no podían llegar todos de una puta vez? Pero no, tenían que venir por separados y desordenado. Bufo molesto y decidiendo que lo mejor era ignorar el recuerdo volvió su mirada al supuesto durmiente Levi. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y el miedo casi le helo la sangre al ver los penetrantes y negros ojos fijamente en su persona.

-¿qué mierda haces aquí?-

-solo vine a preguntarte si vas a levantarte a tomar desayuno- dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, estaba sudando, esa mirada era mucho para su débil persona.

-y tú crees que voy a comer algo preparado por ti después de lo que me hiciste o crees que soy lo bastante idiota de que voy a volver a confiar en lo que haces- dijo duramente en pelinegro mientras se sentaba suavemente en la cama.

-pero Levi te estoy diciendo que yo no le puse nada a la- se calló cuando este levanto la mano para hacerlo callar, lo miro otras ves, realmente le dolía que no creyera en él.

-¿sabes qué?- dijo, sin poderlo evitar lo mire con esperanza –aprovechando que estas aquí y que tú mismo viniste a conversar te aviso que tienes todo el día de hoy y mañana para buscarte un lugar donde vivir, porque por mi parte ya no te quiero ni en mi casa ni cerca de mi ¿entendido?- y toda esperanza se fue para ser sustituida por un terrible dolor, pero lo peor fue la forma con la que esas palabras desgarraron a su corazón, dejándolo vacío en solo segundos.

**Levi**

Ni bien termine de hablar cuando me volví a recostar en la cama, me sentía como el maldito hijo de puta que dejaba a un recién nacido cachorro fuera de la casa cuando estaba nevando y este le ladraba y gemía en la puerta para que le dejara entrar.

Le había costado lo suyo poder decirle todo eso al mocoso, sobre todo cuando había visto la chispa de esperanza correr por su rostro y como esta desaparecía transformándose en incredibilidad y después en una llena de un desgarrador dolor y soledad.

No es que el fuera empático ni nada por el estilo pero parecía que el mocoso podía hacer sentir mal a cualquiera que lo mirara en esos momento.

Se cubrió más con las mantas de la cama tratando de poder hacer entrar en calor su cuerpo, había tenido frio desde el momento en que volvió a tenderse en su cama y había echado al mocoso de esta. No quería admitirlo pero no había podido tomar calor desde que el mocoso había dejado de abrazarlo, no sabía ni porque encontraba la cama tan grande y fría. Hace una semana su cama era la mejor, ahora solo era… muy espaciosa y fría.

Sintió como la puerta era suavemente cerrada y como un ahogado sollozo se escuchaba tras esta. Por alguna razón su corazón latió dolorosamente, él no era compasivo pero realmente ahora se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró fuertemente como si alguien hubiese salido corriendo. Bufo molesto consigo mismo.

Sabía que era de cobardes echar al moreno por un error que era de ambos, había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que paso y por las marcas de su cuerpo sabía que ninguna de ellas había sido echa sin su consentimiento.

Mejor se ducharía y olvidaria al mocoso.

Una vez en la ducha evito mirar su cuello, por la forma en la que ardía sabía que tenía varias marcas, pero mientras se enjabona el cuerpo tratando de borrar cualquier tipo de sudor que no fuese suyo-además de la desagradable esperma que había corrido por sus muslos- noto unos grandes cardenales en las caderas en forma de dedos inconscientemente su mente imagino las morenas y grandes manos de Eren. Por la forma en la que estaban los cardenales indicaba que había sido tomado en forma de ¿perrito?

¿Y porque mierda estaba pensado en eso?

Se sorprendió al ver que su pene se llenaba y se ponía duro. Agarrando fuertemente su miembro imagino a una mujer rubia de ojos azules, con senos grandes, piernas torneadas que se apretaran alrededor de su cadera. Lo intento, la imagen era muy nítida, tenía que serlo esa había sido su última amante –que recordaba- pero cuando cerró los ojos otra vez los azules ojos se transformaron a unos verdes esmeralda, la nívea piel paso a ser una más morena, el rubio cabello paso a uno castaño caoba el cual se pegaba a su rostro, los senos desaparecieron quedando solo un pecho plano con unos marrones pezones y la posición cambio, ya nadie lo rodeaba con una torneadas piernas, ahora él quien rodeaba las caderas del moreno, el contraste de piel solo lo calentó más al pensar en la caliente piel.

Apoyo una mano en los azulejos para mantener el equilibrio mientras habría más sus piernas, dejando su miembro de lado acerco su mano a su entrada, esta estaba aún adolorida por la anterior noche, pero aun así se contraía al pensar en el miembro moreno que su mente imaginaba, en ese miembro que lo lleno la noche anterior, se mordió los labios cuando un gemido quiso salir de su boca, cuando el dedo estuvo completamente dentro imagino que no era su mano sino una más grande, una morena, veía los ojos verdes oscurecidos en deseo y como una sonrisa se posaba en ese rostro.

Sin poderlo evitar se corrió, gimió fuerte cuando su miembro estallo liberando toda su semilla y fue ahí cuando reacciono y comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

Un gruñido combinado con un sollozo salió de su boca. Esto estaba tan mal, ese mocoso lo estaba haciendo débil y un estúpido homo.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era olvidarse de todo, termino de ducharse y después volvió a la cama, ahora estaba seguro. Lo mejor era que el mocoso se fuera.

Día 3 en el trabajo de Levi

-Rivaille - había dicho Erwin- ¿Por qué caminas tan raro? No me digas que… pero ¿no que no te gustaba que te dieran por el culo? - el rostro del rubio era de total alegría, una que no llegaba a sus ojos. Por otro lado Hanji lo miraba totalmente sorprendida con la boca casi hasta el suelo y él, él no entendió o mejor dicho no quería comprender el contexto de la pregunta.

Ignorando totalmente al dúo que estaba mirándolo, siguió revisando los documentos que se le habían acumulado en esos días, tenía bastante ya con el trabajo y con el estúpido mocoso que no dejaba de negarle que él no le había puesto nada a la comida, cosa que no creía.

¿Qué otra cosa podría haber sido?

Además el mocoso tendría que irse hoy y al pasado pisado.

Pero aun así molestaba, anoche no había podido dormir además de que había escuchado al castaño llorar, haberlo escuchado llamar a distintas parte por arriendos no debería haberle dolido, pero lo había hecho, le había dolido escuchar como llamaba a alguien más.

La tristeza de sus ojos verdes no se había ido al contrario con las horas sus ojos parecía irse oscureciendo más.

Volvió al presente cuando escucho a Hanji preguntarle algo.

-¿Rivaille escuchaste lo que te pregunte?- la pelirroja lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- reprocho sin ánimos, definitivamente el mocoso no le estaba haciendo bien.

-¿Qué si usaste protección cuando te dieron duro contra la cama?- la mujer había preguntado bromistamente. Estuvo a punto de golpearla cuando el verdadero sentido de la pregunta lo golpeo. ¿Protección?

Oh mierda.

No se necesitaron ni respuestas ni más preguntas, estaba seguro que los dos habían comprendido su respuesta sin palabras.

-¿Levi?- el rubio se acercó un poco.

Oh mierda él era un hombre, él nunca se desmaya…

1 hora atrás…

**Hanji**

-Mike- grite mientras me acercaba al rubio el cual me miro tranquilamente desde la puerta del baño de hombres.

-Hanji buenos días- me saludo sonriendo, un poco nerviosa le sonreí, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con el hombre desde que este había salido un poco enojado desde su última platica, mas resumido cuando le conto lo que Erwin tenía planeado con Levi.

-Mike necesito sabes que paso esa noche, Erwin no ha querido hablar conmigo y Levi simplemente me dijo que estaba cansado y que llegaría hoy, ¿paso algo?- realmente estaba preocupada, nosotros cuatro contando a Mike llevábamos siendo amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, que Erwin estuviese detrás de Levi mucho antes de que saliera con Mike todos los sabían, todos menos Levi, así que era un poco comprensible lo que quería haber hecho.

-te aseguro que no fue Erwin el que se cogió a Levi, su culo estuvo toda la noche amarrado en la cama y enterrado en otra parte- el hombre solo cuando estaba enojado hablaba sucio o cuando estaba borracho, como dudaba que fuera la segunda, entendía porque Erwin estaba enojado con ella.

-mensaje comprendido- dije sonriendo, a pesar de todo me sonroje, definitivamente las palabras de Mike no dejaron mucho a la imaginación e imaginar a Erwin amarrado en la cama y enterrado en dios sabe dónde. Definitivamente estaba empezando a hacer calor por ahí –gracias por ayudarme a evitar algo de lo que todos nos lamentaríamos después-

-de nada, solo avísame cuando al estúpido de mi pareja se le ocurra otra de sus magníficas ideas- dijo sarcástico mientras sonreía y después se despedía con la mano, caminando a su lugar de trabajo.

Momento actual…

Y ahora mismo me sorprendí cuando el pequeño cuerpo de mi malhumorado amigo se desplomaba sobre su silla y su cabeza caía sonoramente contra el escritorio.

Corrimos a verlo, Erwin lo cargo y lo acomodo sobre el grande sofá blanco que tenía Levi en su oficina. Tome su pulso verificando que solo estaba desmayado y un poco alterado.

-así que no fuiste tú el que se lo cogió esa noche- le dije a Erwin mientras este miraba preocupado a Levi, no es que no estuviese preocupada pero sabía que Levi estaba bien, solo se había alterado por la pregunta y por la obvia respuesta que su mutismo y ahora desmayo daban. Quizás y solo quizás Levi estaría embarazado en este momento, quizás una vida se estaría desarrollando dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Un pequeño y gruñón Rivaille? Quiso reírse al pensar en una copia viva de Rivaille en forma de bebe con el ceño fruncido, sería la cosita más linda del mundo.

-no, supongo que fuiste tú la que le dijo Mike sobre mi plan- el rubio no la miro, pero se notaba un poco molesto por la forma en que su frente se arrugaba.

-no podía dejar que arruinaras nuestra amistad y tu vida con Mike- le dije suavemente.

-realmente fue una mala idea darle el vino a Levi, ahora quizás ni él sabe con quién se acostó debido al afrodisiaco- suspiro el rubio. Lo mire un poco sorprendida, cayendo en la cuenta de que Levi vivía solo, tenía un vecino que llevaba más de medio año intentando comérselo literalmente, pero por alguna razón algo me decía que nada malo había pasado, porque Levi estaba bien ¿no?

-así que fue el vino y no la comida lo que me hizo sentirme como una perra en celo esa noche- la enojada y rabiosa voz me hizo estremecer, Mierda Levi estaba enojado y no podía ser más nuestra culpa de lo que ya lo era.

**Eren**

Estaba terminando de cerrar la maleta cuando tocaron la puerta. Camine sin muchos ánimos hasta está viendo que era la persona que me ayudaría a cambiarme de domicilio.

-estás listo- le pregunto ella mientras lo ayudaba a tomar una de las dos maletas.

-sí, creo que si- le sonrió a la mujer la cual lo estaba esperando en el marco de la puerta. Era su amiga después de todo podía confiar en ella. Era la única que había aceptado que viviese con ella.

Miro por ultima ves el departamento guardando en su mente los sillones blancos que rodeaban la pequeña mesita que estaba frente a la tele, la única planta que estaba cerca de los ventanales que daban al balcón del cual podías mirar cómo la gente caminaba allá abajo. Pero más que nada recordó a Levi con una pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios. Recordaría los negros y suaves cabellos. La blanca y tersa piel y por sobre todo los verde-oliva ojos que siempre lo miraban con desinterés, le hubiese gustado cambiar eso pero ya no lo vería mas, estaba a punto de irse a un lugar donde quizás nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Levi ya no confiaba en el así que ayer después de sus duras palabras había pedido en la universidad su traslado a otra ciudad, no estaba lejos pero estaba lo suficiente para no llegar caminando por si le daban ganas de volver.

Sonrió tristemente y mirando una última vez más, cerró la puerta...

Si solo se hubiese quedado unos minutos más hubiese escuchado el desesperado sonido del teléfono de casa. Pero eso no paso, la llamada había llegado demasiado tarde, causando la agonía de un corazón puro que se había entregado sin compromisos, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Dos semanas después…

**Levi**

Estaba cagado de miedo, no es que lo mostrara obvio que no ósea era él. Pero ¿por qué tenía miedo?

¿La razón? El ultimo jodido, estúpido y desagradable test que se había hecho.

Había dicho que ignoraría y no creería lo que el doctor le había dicho sobre la "cosa" que tenía dentro pero… Había terminado haciéndolo.

¿El resultado?

Estaba en sus temblorosas manos, marcando un muy claro positivo. Maldito mocoso de mierda, tenía una puntería de oro el muy hijo de puta.

Solo que ahora no sabía dónde estaba…

* * *

Omo… les juro que no quería que fuese así! T3T pero todo paso muy rápido y bueno hay que ponerle un poco de drama a esto ¿no?

Falta poco para ver a nuestro querido Levi con barriguita y con eso grandes cambios de humor XDD

Solo espero que me tengan paciencia y que me sigan leyendo ^^

Muchísimas gracias a las que siempre se toman el tiempo de dejarme un Review, Las amo tanto :´)

Respondiendo Review! :DD

BiLuLu55: jajaj me encanta que te gustara mi Eren ^^ castigo para Eren? Lo pensé pero que siempre Levi lo golpe mm… no se además de que apenas se podía mover xDD Irvin creo que no pudo moverse mucho n/n dsadsadsaa (me encanta tu forma de cortarle las bolas ;) xD ) enamorado así para romántico no se .-. pero enamorado manipulador y con muchos cambios hormonales pronto XDDD

Gracias por comprenderme :´) agradezco que esta vez allá llegado más rápido xD

valkiria1996-pd: jajja entonces que sea en la oficina xDD y a Hanji ya sé cómo ponerla en esa parte XDD yo creo que si le dolió O.o pero lo disfruto igual XD sobre si el hombre o mujer él bebe no lo sé .-. Todavía esto pensándolo C:

Charlie el unicornio: jajajja te gusto el porno? XD pervertida! :3

IsyPerolla: jaja yo igual pensé en lo de las dos veces :3 pero como ves en el final de este cap nuestro muchachito tiene una puntería de ORO! A la primera lo deja embarazado xDD obvioo la primera vez consientes va a ser cara a cara, amo los besos y susurros en medio del sexo *Q* xD en este cap lo supo, esa parte se arregló (?) sobre su reacción en el otro cap será más clara ^^ ahora solo les puse una pequeña parte, soy mala lo se XD y sobre If you love Me, realmente no sé cuándo lo continúe, me llena de tristeza esa historia y todavía estoy viendo como la continuo .-. XD pero gracias por leerme! :DD

snk-sunshine: jajja Gracias por leerme y me encanta que te gustara! :DD

: Gracias! :DD si todos ellos hasta los padres son una locos XDD Gracias por leerme! ^^

mari-chan: jaja yo quiero un vino asi! Para dárselo a unos amigo *0* ok'no XDD pues no Erwin no llego a la casa ni siquiera llego a la puerta XD pero creo que el igual lo paso bien(?) .-. xDD y Eren siempre es el Seme perfecto sobre todo para alguien como Rivaille

Panky yumiko: *llora de alegria* me encanta que te gustara! y no borres nada! Escríbelo todo! Yo encantada lo leo todo *0* yo igual te mando muchos corazones! 333 :DD (no se si saldrán ya que fanfiction borra la mita de las cosas XD) omo gracias por recomendarlo :´) y dale las gracias a tu amiga por leerme ^^ de nada yo escribo para ustedes y para sacar toda mi imaginación de mi mente xDD

vientoyhielo: primero que nada el emocionante saber que te gusta :´) pues no se si la paso mal o muy mal .-. xD espero que la duda se te haya ido por cuál de los dos es el seme owo aunque yo sé que a Mike igual le gusta de la otra forma -w- XDD

Bueno me despido nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo! Como siempre muchas gracias por leerme ^^

-lo siento si se me paso una falta de ortografía u.u-

Besos y Abrazos bien azucarados para todas! Las amo! :D

PD: si no me dejan un review el otro cap será mucho drama .-. eh dicho! xD


	6. Capitulo 5: Concecuencias

Me adelante como es mi costumbre xD creo que nunca podre esperar una semana, cuando yo misma estoy tan metida en el fic xDD admito que ni yo misma se cómo se va a terminar este fic .-. Solo sé que voy a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. ^^

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

Con los test en la mano recordó como habían sido esas dos semanas sin el moreno. Tuvo la necesidad de llorar, pero no lo hizo.

_Malditas hormonas…_

_**Flashback**_

-contesta- murmuro con el celular en el oído, el constante movimiento de sus dedos demostraba su nerviosismo y ansiedad, pero aun así nadie contestaba. Por las tres veces que llevaba llamando, pareciese que ya nadie lo aria.

Termino la llamada cuando la voz de la operadora volvió a decirle las mismas estúpidas palabras. Suspiro intentando calmar toda la rabia y cólera que sentía por dentro. Definitivamente todos los dioses tenían algo en su contra.

Volviendo la mirada al frente, vio a sus Dos supuestos amigos sentados incomodos enfrente de su escritorio. Los estudio, Hanji parecía nerviosa pero lo miraba a la cara y a cada par de segundos desviaba la mirada hacia Erwin, el cual miraba la pared como si fuera una obra de arte.

Aunque pareciese extraño no los odiaba tampoco les deseaba la muerte. NO, ¿porque desearles la muerte si el mismo podía hacerlo con sus manos? Sonrió mirándolos de uno en uno. Hanji negaba con la cabeza y estaba casi a punto de derretirse en la silla y desparramarse al piso.

Mientras que el rubio en un momento de valentía se atrevió a verlo a la cara.

Le miro molesto, demasiado molesto y enojado. Por culpa de él había cometido el error más grande de su vida. ¿Cómo le diría a su madre que posiblemente podía estar embarazado y que ni siquiera recordaba cómo es que había pasado?

Desvió la mirada un momento intentando calmarse pero…

-Erwin- susurro obteniendo la atención de las dos personas enfrente de él –TE VOY A MATAR- grito sin poder contenerse.

Subiéndose sobre el escritorio trato de agarrar al rubio del cuello de su impecable camisa, a la mierda si caía todo de este. Estuvo a solo centímetros de agarrarlo y estamparlo en el piso. Pero la fantástica de Hanji lo había detenido agarrándolo de los brazos, la miro unos segundos advirtiéndole que lo soltara si no quería recibir algún golpe de su parte, está comprendiendo miro a Erwin disculpándose sin palabras.

Erwin quien se había puesto de pie un poco asustado por el hecho de que Levi parecía un verdadero demonio sobre el escritorio, trato de correr hacia la puerta de la oficina. No llego muy lejos. El pelinegro lo atrapo antes de que llegara y acorralándolo en el sillón hizo tronar sus dedos y su cuello. ¿Lo peor? No dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento.

Hanji que se había quedado paralizada al lado del escritorio reacciono y atino a llamar a Mike para que salvara a su pareja. El cual llego corriendo con más trabajadores los cuales lograron apartar al pequeño demonio que sin miramientos golpeaba al rubio en el rostro. Mientras que el rubio a pesar de que era más grande y fuerte solo trataba de protegerse con los brazos.

Estaba sorprendida de todos los años que conocía a Levi, nunca lo había visto reaccionar así. Parecía fuera de sí.

Lo peor es que no sabía si el pelinegro estaba enojado por lo que había ocasionado el vino o por el hecho de que a quien sea que haya estado llamando, no le había contestado.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Llevaba dos días encerrado en la casa.

Lo habían llamado tantas veces que ya ni recordaba cuantas veces lo había ignorado. Había escuchado los mensajes de parte de su madre diciéndole que si no llamaba iría al departamento para saber que estaba pasando. A ella era a la única a la que le contesto la llamada, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que realmente no estaba pasando nada.

Cosa que no era verdad.

Desde ayer, que se había enterado de lo que había hecho Erwin, no había querido aparecer en su trabajo, si lo echaban bien, no tenía problema realmente. No sabía si podría volver a trabajar con el hombre que se supone era su amigo y que este le haya tratado de drogar, para darle el hijo que deseaba. Él no quería una amistad así y estaba seguro que nadie la querría.

Suspiro cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Hanji en el teléfono. Su voz se escuchaba fuerte y clara en el silencio del departamento. Desparramado en el sillón como se encontraba y con la voz de Hanji todavía de fondo miro la entrada de la cocina, por la cual se veía la mesa y la estufa a gas en donde el moreno hace unos días cocinaba. Su mente fue asaltada por recuerdos de esa semana que había estado conviviendo con el moreno.

Sabía que era casi imposible encariñarse de alguien en solo una semana, pero realmente él no conocía al moreno de solo hace una semana. Eren había sido parte de su más infante niñes, había sido como el amigo pequeño que siempre querrías proteger por la inocencia que trasmitía y ahora… ahora lo asustaba el simple pensamiento de no verlo como uno vecino o amigo.

Lo asustaba el hecho de que realmente se estaba encariñando del moreno. Y no era un cariño de amigos, era uno totalmente diferente. Era un cariño pasional, uno de poseer y ser poseído.

Pero también tenía miedo. Él se había auto impuesto nunca enamorarse, siempre se había dicho que él era el tipo de hombre que enamora al resto.

Y ahora dudaba. Dudaba porque el corazón que solo amaba a su familia, ahora latía, dolía, reía, lloraba y se sentía completo solo con la persona que él había echado de su casa.

Estaba tan jodido.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Después de cuatro días en los que no salió de su casa, decidió –o mejor dicho Hanji le obligo después de enterarse sobre el moreno- a salir a buscarlo o Bueno lo intento.

La mujer había decidido irse a vivir con él cuando no le contesto las llamadas. Había aparecido con una maleta descomunalmente grande, como dueño por su casa había entrado y se había acomodado en la habitación que había ocupado anteriormente el moreno. Le había gritado, zarandeado y tirado las cosas fuera del departamento, pero esta sin discutirle volvía a entrar.

Arto le había dicho que llamaría a la policía, al ejército a cuanta persona se le ocurrió, a lo cual esta solo lo miro desafiante. Resignado solo había vuelvo a desparramarse en el sillón e ignorado a la mujer que lo miraba en silencio.

-¿te has sentido decaído en estos días?- le pregunto ella al día siguiente mientras preparaba dos tazas de té, en un bol colocaba unas galletas y servía dos platos con una rebanada de pastel de fresa en cada uno.

-más o menos- no mentiría, había estado un poco cansado y con mucho sueño desde ayer.

-¿has comido bien?- volvió a preguntar, sabía que lo estaba mirando. Y era de esperarse, la mujer sabía que él no comía pastel y menos uno de fresa, pero… el que estaba frente a él en la mesita lo tentaba, se veía delicioso y por alguna razón la boca se le hiso agua.

-eso creo- murmuro mientras tomaba el plato y con la cuchara sacaba una pequeña porción de pastel, miro un poco reacio el contenido y tentativamente se llevó la cuchara a la boca. Si hubiese estado solo, habría gemido de satisfacción, el pastel estaba delicioso. Sin poderlo evitar se llevó otro bocado un poco más grande a la boca. Con cada bocado que se introducía a la boca, era como ir al paraíso y después volver.

-¿esta rico?- la pregunta fue cariñosa, no como las siempre burlescas que hacia la mujer. La miro unos segundos y con una cucharada nueva en la boca solo asintió con la cabeza -¿Levi?- no la miro, pero soltó rápidamente el plato mientras corría al baño y expulsaba todo lo que recién había comido. La mujer solo lo había seguido, tranquilamente le había masajeado la espalda y después lo había ayudado a lavarse los dientes.

Hanji lo miro tranquilamente mientras lo arropaba en la cama. Si no hubiese quedado tan agotado después de vomitar definitivamente le estaría diciendo que se largara, pero estaba tan cansado que con solo tocar su cabeza la almohada se había quedado dormido.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Había pasado una semana y el moreno parecía que no iba a volver.

Estaba tendido en su cama mirando como las cortinas se movían tranquilamente con la brisa del viento que entraba por el ventanal. Se sentía fatal su cuerpo parecía echo de hierro, levantar el brazo era un trabajo que lo cansaba y hacia doler en el momento. Por lo que era mejor quedarse en cama, mirando televisión o mejor durmiendo que parecía que era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Había tenido toda la intención y disponibilidad de buscar al moreno, ya que realmente lo extrañaba, pero el maldito cansancio no lo dejaba moverse. Hanji que había estado con el todos estos días, lo había cuidado. Preparándole sopas y unas hiervas que servían para relajarlo y hacerle pasar los mareos. Definitivamente cuando se sintiese mejor le daría las gracias.

Hoy había llamado al médico para hacerse los exámenes, no estaba seguro de cómo eran los embarazos en los hombres pero, en las mujeres los síntomas se venían a sentir a los dos meses más o menos. Si el realmente estaba embarazado, ¿era normal sentirlo después de solo una semana?

Aunque no lo quisiese hoy tendría que hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse eh ir a sacarse sangre, el médico le había dicho que si hacia las muestras hoy, los resultados estaría en uno días, el estaría llamando para cuando tuviese que ir.

Le levanto suavemente intentando no hacer movimientos brusco, no necesitaba marearse, no por ahora. Camino tranquilamente hasta el baño, llevando su muda de ropa con él. Se tomó su tiempo en bañarse e inconscientemente se pasó una mano por el vientre. Alejando cualquier tipo de pensamiento de embarazo, termino de bañarse para poder salir rápido.

Su ida al médico fue rápida y sin ningún inconveniente además de las ganas de vomitar que le dieron con solo entrara al hospital. Ahora solo quedaba esperar ¿no?

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y ahora estaba aquí sentado en el baño

¿Qué haría? Parecía que todo iba de mal en peor. Lo que el creyó nunca pasaría estaba pasando. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al vientre. ¿Realmente había algo ahí dentro? Volvió a mirar los test de embarazo, si "Los" porque no habían sido solo uno, eran 4 y cada uno de ellos marcaba un resaltante positivo.

Además de que el responsable no daba señales de vida, el moreno había desaparecido hace dos semanas exactamente, y ahora que más lo necesitaba no estaba, lo necesitaba tanto…

Para golpearlo, mutilarlo, masacrarlo y todo lo negativo que terminara en "arlo".

El mocoso había hecho lo que él exactamente había dicho y había desaparecido de su vida. Lo había buscado por toda la ciudad, en cada hotel, hospedaje, todo. Había buscado en cada maldito lugar que se le había ocurrido de la ciudad y cuando había ido a la universidad de este -lugar que juro nunca volvería a pisar- la poca información que la estúpida mujer le dio fue que este había pedido su traslado a otra ciudad. Que estaba exactamente a dos horas de donde vivía. La mujer había sido tan reacia a dar información que casi termino estrangulándola y matándola psicológica y verbalmente.

Había decidido ir a buscarlo, pero… un dolor punzante en el vientre le había impedido moverse ayer. Hanji como la loca –y buena amiga- que era le había prohibido tomar cualquier tipo de medicamento, alegando que si estaba en estado no podía tomar ninguno de ellos. Le había gritado que estaba loca y que era imposible que lo estuviese ¿Qué había obtenido? Un no muy lindo mareo que lo dejo inconsciente todo lo que quedo de tarde y noche.

Y así era como había terminado en el baño haciéndose los estúpidos test -que Hanji le había comprado- y ahora estaban regados en el piso.

Llevándose las manos al cabello pensó en su futuro.

¿Qué haría con él bebe? él no había decidido tener familia, además él bebe era producto de una noche que no recordaba, era como si hubiese estado borracho. Pero… él no era un asesino, no podría matar a algo que era sangre de su sangre. Y eso lo volvía a dejar en el comienzo ¿Qué aria?

Primero que nada iría a al médico ya que tenía la hora reservada, estaba casi seguro que el doctor lo miraría extrañado y cuando leyera los resultado al pobre hombre le daría un ataque, no había pasado ni un mes desde su última entrega de exámenes y su rotunda negación a usar la "cosa" dentro de él. Pero bueno él era humano igual y ahora estaba pagando su negación.

Y segundo ira a buscar a la otra parte de este problema. Al estúpido hijo de puta que seguía cada una de sus órdenes como un perro.

Suspiro, solo esperaba que Hanji hubiese obtenido la dirección de donde vivía el mocoso y pudiese traerlo de vuelta antes de que sus grandiosos padres se enteraran que lo había echado.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Hanji –lo digo por si te mareas y desmayas en el ascensor y nadie se dé cuenta por lo pequeño que eres- la mujer alcanzo a correr el rostro antes de que la hubiese golpeado.

-mira perra loca, mi humor a estado malditamente irritable hoy- le gruño mirándola fijamente –así que solo asegúrate de estar aquí para cuando vuelva-

Bajándose del auto ignoro a la mujer que aun así le sonreía y le deseaba buena suerte. Camino tranquilamente frente al edificio de no más de 10 pisos, por lo que había dicho Hanji, el mocoso vivía en el 5to. Subió al ascensor e ignoro las ganas de vomitar que le dieron por estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes de hierro. ¿Y si el mocoso no volvía con él? ¿Qué le diría a su madre? Ella había confiado en que el protegería al moreno. Bueno solo quedaba esperar a lo que dijese este.

Respiro hondo antes de que la puerta se abriera, esto no era porque él quisiese al mocoso, esto era por que como el hombre que era, sabía cuándo había cometido un error.

Solo dio un par de pasos hasta cuando diviso al moreno en el pasillo.

Se detuvo y lo miro fijamente, su cabello caoba cayendo suavemente en sus hombros, los verdes ojos brillando de alegría, la dulce sonrisa posada en su moreno rostro, estaba incluso unos centímetros más alto, pero, algo no cuadraba o mejor dicho la mocosa pelinegra que estaba enfrente no cuadraba.

¿Quién era? ¿Su amante? ¿Su novia? ¿Y porque mierda eso le molestaba?

Apretando las manos en puños y cerrando fuertemente la mandíbula retomo su camino hasta el moreno, estaba enojado o mejor dicho dolido.

¿Acaso el mocoso había estado buscando una excusa para irse? Si era así lo mejor hubiese sido que nunca apareciese en su departamento, pero ya era tarde, se llevaría al mocoso aunque fuese a la fuerza. La esbelta pelinegra no le daba ninguna buena espina. La quería lejos, lo más lejos que pudiese de Eren.

Ahora el moreno estaba atado a él y por alguna razón esa idea le gustaba, si él bebe lo ayudaba a alejar a la perra pelinegra que estaba tratando de quitarle a Su Eren, bienvenida seas.

-Eren- lo llamo, le dolió ver como la sonrisa en su rostro se apagaba y sus ojos se oscurecían, dios le había hecho demasiado daño, quizás el único que sobraba en ese cuadro era él.

**Eren**

Llevaba dos semana viviendo en el mismo edificio que Mikasa, ella le había avisado rápidamente que había un departamento en renta en el edificio donde vivía, como no había tenido más opciones –volver a su casa no era una de ellas- acepto y ahora estaba ahí, ella vivía un piso más arriba pero siempre venía a verlo, después de todo ella era como su hermana, le sonrió mientras esta le conversaba sobre lo que había pasado en su universidad. Claramente no iban a la misma y de una forma lo agradecía, Mikasa podía ser realmente un dolor en el culo cuando no lo deseaba, la quería y todo, pero a veces solo no quería tenerla cerca.

-Eren- lo llamaron, reconoció la voz, claro que lo aria era la misma voz con la que venía soñando desde hace dos semana, pero, ¿qué hacía Levi aquí? Involuntariamente su estado de ánimo decayó, no así su corazón que volvió a latir rápidamente. Se giró a verlo.

Seguía igual de hermoso que siempre aun que estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal, había una ligera sombra bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiese dormido bien. Además se veía un poco enojado, pero eso tampoco respondía a su pregunta.

-Levi- no pudo evitarlo, camino rápidamente hasta el pelinegro, sabía que dejaba de lado a Mikasa pero la mirada, el cuerpo y la presencia de Levi lo llamaban, todo en él era como un imán, además solo estaba actuando como un hombre enamorado, por más que lo desease él no podía odiar a Levi.

-Eren- lo detuvo del brazo Mikasa -¿Quién es el?- la duda y preocupación brillaba en sus ojos, era de esperarse que no se conocieran ya que cuando Levi se mudó el solo tenía ocho y un año después, a los nueve había llagado Mikasa, ellos nunca se conocieron. Y por alguna razón daba gracias a ello.

-él es…- no supo que contestar, ¿estaría bien decir amigo? Levi le había dicho que ellos no eran nada, pero si era así, porque estaba aquí. Se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta en labios del pelinegro.

-Eren es el padre del hijo que espero ¿tienes algún problema con ello?- estuvo seguro que su cuello casi se rompió al girarse y ver sorprendido a Levi. Había escuchado bien ¿hijo? Pero ¿cómo? Bueno sabía cómo, la pregunta era ¿Cómo era que Levi estaba embarazado? ¿Era hombre cierto? Entonces… ¿cómo?

Le estaban haciendo algún tipo de broma, miro alrededor como buscando las cámaras. Sintió como la mano que agarra su brazo lo apretaba un poco más fuerte, quiso mirarla pero no podía despegar su mirada de los verdes-olivas ojos de Levi, este estaba tratando de decirle con la mirada que no era una broma. ¿No lo era?

-¿eres idiota?- se burló Mikasa –eres un hombre es imposible que tu…- pero no termino de hablar. La mire un poco confundido, acaso había algo de lo que yo me estaba olvidando –a menos que seas unos de los pocos hombres que tiene matriz- estuve seguro que Mikasa lo miro con odio, eso era algo nuevo, nunca había visto a Mikasa mirar a alguien así.

-no, no soy idiota y sí puedo tener hijos, ahora mismo tengo uno en el vientre y el padre bueno está a tu lado, y vine a buscarlo- la sonrisa en su rostro era maliciosa, me estremecí al ver el odio mutuo en ambos.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Después de haberle dicho a Mikasa que le explicaría todo más tarde esta se había ido a su departamento no sin antes haberle advertido con la mirada al otro pelinegro que lo estaría observando y que era un maldito enano que estorbaba. Había sido difícil que esta le hiciese caso pero después de casi llorarle que le dejase arreglar todo el problema, ella lo había escuchado. Ahora se encontraba con un tranquilo Rivaille sentado en la silla de la cocina, cruzado de piernas y tomando tranquilamente una taza de té. El café por razones obvias había queda olvidado.

-Entonces- comenzó mirando un poco asustado a Levi, el cual lo miro con las cejas alzadas esperando la pregunta, pregunta que no logro salir de su boca.

-¿si realmente estoy embarazado?- la grabe voz pregunto suavemente. Un contraste bastante inusual en él. Solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba nervioso, solo tenía 18 años, le encantaban los niños pero no había planeado tenerlos todavía y si Levi realmente estaba esperando uno ¿Qué haría? él embrión había sido concebido sin que ninguno de los dos lo deseara, solo había sido un arranque de pasión de una noche –si Eren. Me eh hecho el Test cuatro veces- dijo mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa –y las cuatro dieron positivo- lo vio suspirar y cerrar los ojos –y por si te queda alguna duda hoy antes de venir eh pasado al médico el cual ha dicho que era verdad, tenía mis dudas por lo que me hice el exámenes de sangre hace unos días- se miraron por unos segundos. Suspiro. Levi no le estaba mintiendo lo veía en su mirada.

Dirigiendo su mirada al plano vientre se preguntó si estaría bien, Levi era tan delgado y menudo. Podría alguien de su porte soportar a un bebe, bueno la mama de Levi era solo unos centímetros más baja que este y había tenido lo más bien al hombre frente a él pero… ella era mujer, esa era la diferencia.

Levi era un hombre de mucho carácter y había cosas que simplemente las resolvía a golpes, imaginarlo con barriga y pateando a alguien no era una imagen muy alentadora.

-bien volveré- suspiro de nuevo, definitivamente volvería con Levi por él bebe, después de todo el embrión no tenía la culpa de nada, el error había sido de ellos. Y él con toda la buena educación que le había inculcado su madre se haría responsable. Después de todo el niño o niña era suyo, el nunca dudaría de Rivaille, este nunca lo vendría a buscar si no estuviese seguro de que era de él –pero no volveré ahora- el pelinegro lo miro frunciendo el ceño –no voy a poder debido a la universidad, hace solo dos semanas pedí el traslado me tomara otras dos poder volver si es que no es más-

-apuesto a que es por la mocosa esa que hace poco estaba como lapa en la puerta- lo miro sorprendido, se veía bastante molesto, se había cruzado de brazos mirándolo insistentemente como tratando de que soltara una verdad que no existía.

-también tengo que explicarle y darle las gracias a Mikasa- sonrió inconscientemente, Mikasa sería otra persona además de su madre que cuando se enterase, bueno la primera ya lo sabía pero todavía dudaba, y cuando se lo confirmara lo más seguro es que quisiese colgarlo de sus preciadas joyas reproductoras por esto. Su madre, se estremeció, bueno ella si lo despellejaría vivo.

-me largo- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta para irse.

-Levi- lo llamo antes de que se fuera. Este se giró a verlo y antes de que pudiese pensar lo que hacía, ya tenía una de sus manos sobre el vientre del pelinegro. Este se sorprendió, pero sin alejarlo aparto la mirada hacia otro lado. Solo tenía dos semanas pero algo lo tiraba a poner su mano en el plano vientre, también noto que la temperatura de Levi era un poco más alta. ¿Podría ser fiebre?

-no es fiebre- le dijo este como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento –es solo por el embarazo que mi temperatura corporal subió un poco- lo mire un poco contrariado, ¿eso era normal? –El doctor dijo que era normal- suspiro otra vez, sin quererlo realmente aleje mi mano de su vientre y lo deje alejarse.

-¿condujiste tu solo hasta acá?- estaba preocupado Levi se veía realmente cansado, pareciese ser que el té realmente lo relajo, este pestañeo un poco y después bostezo.

-No. Hanji me trajo y lo mejor será que me valla, tengo que ir a terminar mi trabajo- lo vi darme la espalda y como se alejaba de mí, era lo mejor, estos días me servirían para poder encerrar todo lo que siento por él y poder dedicarme al cien por ciento a mi hijo o hija –nos vemos- se despido y cuando nuestro ojos se cruzaron vi su miedo, estaba igual o más asustado que yo, quise abrazarlo pero no lo hice, de ahora en adelante Levi solo sería el otro padre de mi hijo, solo eso.

-Adiós Rivaille-

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Levi**

Los primeros días fueron los mejores. Eren había vuelto y por alguna razón eso lo había alegrado sin notarlo, claro está que el moreno no volvió el mismo día que lo fue a buscar, ya que este tuvo que volver a hacer el traslado a la ciudad, cosa que demoro porque pensaron que el moreno estaba jugando, por lo que tuvo que esperar un 3 semanas. En esas tres semanas el moreno estaba todos los fines de semana en su casa, esperándolo con la cena el sábado y engordándolo los domingos. No podía quejarse, el moreno lo cuidaba más que su madre. Los días de semana siempre lo llamaba para preguntarle por si había sentido algo o si se sentía bien o simplemente para preguntarle cómo estaba. Era feliz pero como siempre la felicidad no dura para siempre, con un mes de embarazo y con Eren volviendo a Departamento pensó que las cosas solo mejorarían y podrían avanzar, sobre todo ahora que quería darle la oportunidad al moreno de vivir como pareja, puede que fuera por las hormonas que pensase que lo mejor era estar juntos y que todo iba a ser de color rosa, pero no había pasado ni un día desde que Eren había vuelto que todo se volvió negro en vez de rosa.

Había dejado todos sus miedos a los homos por el moreno, además de que ahora eran una familia. Tendrían un hijo eso los hacia Familia ¿no? quizás no había sido su sueño hace un año, ya que nunca se imaginó estando con un hombre, pero Eren lo había hecho ver lo bueno de esto, lo bien que se sentía tenerlo en su departamento, en su casa y sobre todo en su vida. El moreno rellenaba el lugar frio que había estado tanto tiempo vacío en su casa y corazón.

Había tratado de cumplir el sueño que venía teniendo de hace más de tres semana, Eren se había comportado tan bien, incluso más adulto, más maduro. Sus sueños y hormonas había hecho que pensase que todo iba bien que ahora eran casi una pareja, aun lado había quedado el hecho de que él era hetero, puede ser que ningún otro hombre le atrajera como Eren –cosa que era verdad- pero por lo que él decía, pensaba y sentía sabia que el moreno era diferente al resto. Así que cuando se acercó a este y suavemente trato de besarlo, pensó que estaría bien.

¿Qué más podía pasar? ¿Embarazarse? Ya lo estaba. Pero nunca pensó que Eren le apartaría el rostro. Lo había mirado desconcertado, él estaba tratando de avanzar y ahora era el moreno quien retrocedía.

Cuando iba a comenzar a reclamarle, el moreno hablo. Como un huracán sus palabras arrasaron con todo, incluso con su corazón.

-Solo recuerda que si me quedo en el departamento contigo, es solo y únicamente por mi hijo o hija- dijo el moreno que miraba fijamente a su vientre. Era una promesa que no estaba haciendo con él, sino con el embrión que estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Y dolió, deseo llorar, no porque quisiese, él se mentía diciendo que era por las hormonas alteradas, pero no era por eso, lo sabía. Eren estaba tratando dejarlo fuera de su corazón, fuera del lugar que sin saber había ocupado hace mucho tiempo, y lo peor es que estaba siendo despojado de ese lugar por alguien que él tenía, por el pequeño ser que estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Y lo odio.

Lo odio y lo amo al mismo tiempo. El ser dentro de su cuerpo era un obstáculo. ¿Obtendría el amor de Eren de nuevo si se deshacía del ser que estorbaba? ¿O solo terminaría de alejarlo de él? Cualquiera de las opciones lo dejaba sin el amor y cariño de Eren…

**Eren**

No había podido aceptarlo, no podía. Si lo hacia volvería a caer y él sabía que solo eran las alteradas hormonas del pelinegro. Quería creer que era porque este lo quería pero no era verdad. Estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo y esa no era una opción.

Vio como los ojos verdes se oscurecían quedando de un color mercurio opaco. A el igual le dalia, le dalia rechazarlo, pero era lo mejor. Levi era hetero… el podría después de tener al bebe casarse y quizás tener una familia con la mujer que el desease. A él no le importaba si le dejaba el niño o niña, él lo cuidaría y protegería con todo su ser. Ya que sería lo único que tendría de la persona que amaba, ese pequeño ser era una parte de él y de Levi, ese pedacito de cielo seria su luz en sus días oscuros, lo seria todo para él.

Quizás estuviese viendo un futuro falso, o quizás no, pero estaba seguro que no habría forma de que Levi lo alejara del bebe.

¿Cierto?

* * *

LO SIENTO! *se arrastra como gusano* no me maten por el final de este cap, realmente quiero matarme a mí misma T3T pero si me mato no hay más caps (?) y eso no sería bueno XDD

Por alguna razón que aun no comprendo el capítulo salió antes e.e sé que prometí los domingos pero… no puedo evitarlo! Y si no lo subo no puedo seguir escribiendo :/ así que mejor las complazco y los subo ¿no?

Además esta semana voy a intentar avanzar la mayor cantidad de capítulos que pueda (eso no significa que los subiré =^w^= xD) ya que la otra semana comienzo a trabajar lol no lo quiero pero es necesario, les aseguro que si fuese por mí sería una vaga XD

Bueno espero que no se molesten porque subí el cap antes(?)

Reviews! :DD

**snk-sunshine**: siiii 8D habrá barriguita en poco tiempo C: violación? Omo eres la primera que me pide que violen a Erwin :O lo tendré en cuenta XD en este fic nadie será madre soltera! ¬¬

**AnaClary**: me alegra que te gustara! *llora de emoción* asi que te gusta el drama *prepara la caja de pañuelos* me alegra escuchar eso *-* entonces puedo hacerlos sufrir ¿no? *risa malvada* bueno respecto a las dos semanas en este cap están las respuesta ^^ y no Levi no puede vivir sin su moreno :3 ahora ya volvió no de la mejor manera peeero bueno que se le va hacer u.u espero que te haya gustado el cap! :DDD

**valkiria1996-pd**: ¿un amor? ¿De verdad? *o* soy tan felizzz es bueno saber que te alegre el dia! :DD y suerte que no todos los días son tan malos ^^

**Aoi-Hatake.n.26**: tan triste fue!? Lo siento! T^T aquí está la conti! ^^

**Charlie el unicornio**: te duele el corazón(?) te mando un Levi en ropa interior o desnudo dentro de una caja si quieres para que te pase el dolor ^w^ solo si quieres XDD

**ChameleonDJaeger**: prontooo… ya veremos a nuestro Rabioli con pancita y con las hormonas alteradas y llenas de sexo candente 8DD aquí está tu conti! :DD y no te taldes tanto mujer XDD

**Vientoyhielo**: lo se u.u pero no te preocupes que parece que levi igual va a sufrir :/ y claro que se hará responsable! :DD

Bueno agradezco a todas de ante mano por leerme y esperar pacientemente cada capitulo C:

Como siempre un bezho bien azucarado y con mucho amorsh para ustedes! Las amo! owo

**PD**: Eren dice que si son buenas y dejan un review, en el otro cap puede que al final haya algo de lem… ;D


	7. Capitulo 6: Resolución

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

Un mes, en dos días cumpliría un mes de embarazo. A pesar de todos los cambios que estaba sintiendo aun no lo creía, constantemente tocaba su vientre intentando comprender como es que ese pequeño ser crecía dentro de él.

Ahora mismo dentro del baño volvía a tocar el lugar donde crecía su bebe, era difícil creer que estuviese allí, además todavía no se notaba, no había ninguna dureza, ni redondez, nada. Bueno, solo iba a tener un mes, ni que la barriga le fuera a crecer de un día para otro. Sonrió cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su vientre, lo importante es que estuviese sana.

Termino de vestirse y salió del baño para ir a desayunar. En la cocina el moreno ya lo esperaba comiendo una tostada. Eren había vuelto hace un día. El incidente del beso prefirieron olvidarlo, ¿De qué servía seguir dándole vueltas si no iban a llegar a nada? Suspiro. El moreno lo miro preocupado, negando le dio a entender que no era nada, aun así el moreno no dejo de vigilarlo por si ocurría algo.

Eso lo hacía feliz y a la vez lo acongojaba. Le dolía saber que el moreno se preocupaba, pero no de él, sino del bebe.

Sentándose en su lugar procedió a comer. Su habitual café había sido rotundamente desechado. Ahora por órdenes del doctor, de Hanji y de un preocupado Eren su desayuno consistía en 3 tostadas-que cada semana parecían ir en aumento- un té que lo ayudaba a sostener todos los alimentos que ingería, un vaso de leche que aunque no le gustara, era obligado a tomar, y los siempre revueltos huevos que al moreno parecían quedarle de maravilla.

Era un gran cambio para él, pero de alguna manera parecía que su cuerpo lo aceptaba. El apetito había días que no parecía irse y otros en los que no llegaba, pero cual fuera la ocasión si no bebía su té, terminaba devolviéndolo en el baño, ya sea en su casa o en la oficina.

La oficina. Hanji había insistido en que no debía dejarlo, una porque ahora tenía a alguien que dependía de él y segundo porque tenía que seguir pagando la renta y cosas de la casa, por lo que la misma semana en que pudo levantarse para buscar a Eren había vuelvo a su trabajo. Las miradas y habladurías no se habían detenido y pareciese ser que con su regreso, solo había incrementado. Erwin no le había dicho nada, pero coda vez que se lo cruza este con la mirada le pedía disculpas. Hanji igual le había dicho que el rubio lo sentía y que estaba realmente arrepentido de todo. Palabras que seguía ignorando.

-¿quieres que te pase a dejar a la Universidad?- pregunto calmadamente sin dejar de comer. La mirada del moreno estaba puesta en él, podía sentirlo.

-no es necesario- respondió mientras volvía a comer –tampoco es necesario que me vallas a buscar. Hoy llegare tarde- le escocieron los ojos por las lágrimas que querían salir. El castaño busca las mil formas de estar alejado de él y a la vez no estarlo. Había días en que el moreno estaba siempre a su lado y días en que no lo deja ni siquiera respirar su aire. Era estar en el paraíso y volver al infierno en menos de un minuto. Aun así guardo silencio, no quería que el moreno escuchara su voz temblar.

Se bebió de un trago el vaso de leche, tratando que el nudo en su garganta se fuera. Poniéndose rápidamente de pie dejo los platos y cubiertos en el lavavajillas. Camino hasta el baño cerrando la puerta cuando estuvo dentro y tomando su cepillo de dientes lo unto con pasta, lavo frenéticamente sus dientes y junto con el movimiento las lágrimas finalmente cayeron. Escupió la pasta y mordiendo sus labios acallo el sollozo.

Se miró en el espejo. ¿Cuándo había llegado a ser tan patética su vida? ¿Cuando llego a serlo él? ¿Por qué siquiera estaba esperando algo del moreno? Estaba claro que este estaba tratando de apartarlo. Suspiro. Si él lo quería lejos sentimentalmente, que así fuera.

Él no era una persona que rogaba, mucho menos a un hombre. Terminando de lavarse los dientes, lavo su rostro y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Arreglando su cabello salió arrogante, altanero, engreído. Como solo él podía serlo.

Hoy sería su última oportunidad. Si el moreno no acepta en la noche lo que le pediría, lo dejaría fuera de su vida sentimental. Él no le rogaría a un mocoso imbécil que pensaba con el culo antes que con la cabeza.

Dándole una mirada despectiva al moreno que seguía sentado en la mesa mirando perdido la taza salió del departamento. Él no iba a suplicar por migajas de amor, si el moreno no quería complacerlo habían varias que aceptarían estar con él y no solo hablaba de mujeres.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Estaba sentándose tras su escritorio cuando Hanji entro por la puerta sonriéndole, la mujer tranquilamente se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

-¿Qué quieres?- soltó mirándola fijamente. Siempre que aparecía era para algo.

-¿no puedo solo venir a ver cómo estás?-

-No-

-oh vamos Rivaille que sé que por las hormonas estas un poco más irritado de lo normal pero- lo miro mientras se apoyaba con los codos en el escritorio – ¿porque no me dejas ir a conocer al hombre que te embarazo? No has querido decir nada y por lo que eh visto parece ser que vive contigo. ¿Fue por eso que me echaste de tu departamento cierto?- el movimiento de cejas fue gracioso pero la mirada de la peliroja solo lo hizo enojar.

-y a ti que mierda te importa- lo reprocho. Agradecía que ella haya estado en los primeros días de su embarazo y casi depresión en su departamento ayudándolo pero eso no le daba derecho a meterse en su vida personal.

-importa- dijo seria mientras se sentaba derecha en la silla, la miro sorprendido por su cambio de personalidad –Eres mi amigo Levi y me preocupo por ti y tu bienestar. Me preocupa saber si la persona con la que vives ahora no te va a hacer algún daño- si no fuera porque lo miraba fijamente no le hubiese creído –además de que es a la primera persona además de Erwin y yo, que dejas entrar a tu departamento. A tu vida- concluyo susurrando la última frase.

Se miraron fijamente, ninguno quería aflojar. Rindiéndose suspiro.

-no es un desconocido o no para ti, Erwin no alcanzo a conocerlo pero tú lo conociste la persona que vive conmigo y es el otro padre del hijo es Eren Jaeger- vio cómo su cara se arrugo un poco tratando de recordar y después vino la sorpresa y por último la incredulidad –si Hanji el hijo de Carla y Grisha Jaeger es el padre del hijo que espero-

-oh dios mío- la mujer está en un shock o eso parecía, parpadeando rápidamente volvió a mirarlo –pero Eren es menor que nosotros, además tenía entendido que vivía en el pueblo todavía-

-vivía-recalco-Hace más de un mes llego a vivir a mi departamento- comenzó a contar, si ya le había dicho con quien vivía era mejor contar la historia completa, le comento las razones y porque fue que lo acepto en su departamento y como iban las cosas hasta ahora, omitiendo el beso y sus sentimiento. Eso algo que no le incumbía.

-entonces ahora volvió solo por tu estado- más que pregunta fue una afirmación, una que le recordó lo solo que realmente estaba. No respondió pero afirmo suavemente con la cabeza.

-Hanji- la llamo, esta lo miro preocupada –podrías ir a comprar ese pastel que llevaste a casa ese vez- le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre e instantáneamente su boca comenzó a salivar al pensar en ese exquisito pastel.

-¿antojos?- pregunto ella mientras se ponía de pie –Eres tan lindo, igual que un niño pequeño- dijo mientras se reía y corría hasta la puerta –lo traeré lo más rápido que pueda-

La vio salir y suspiro. No era mentira que se le había antojado el pastel, seguía salivando de solo pensarlo, pero más allá de eso fue para que la mujer no siguiera preguntando. Solo recordarlo molestaba y hablarlo desgarraba.

Terminaría de leer y firmar estos documentos y después iría por algo de comer, estaba seguro que el pastel no sería suficiente.

**Eren**

-ahh- exhalo mientras golpeaba suavemente su cabeza con la mesa. Levi se había marchado hace solo unos minutos, le tomo todo su fuerza de voluntad no salir detrás de él. Había sentido su mirada antes de irse y estuvo a punto de meterse debajo de la mesa cuando lo hizo, no sabía si lo había mirado pero un escalofrió lo había recorrido como avisándole del peligro. Pero él sabía que Levi nunca le haría nada malo, después de todo vivían juntos.

Levantándose boto lo que quedo de su té y dejo el resto de loza en el lavavajillas, se tomó su tiempo en ordenar un poco el departamento. Hace solo unas semanas pensaba que nunca iba a volver a este lugar, no podía decir que era su hogar ya que este le pertenecía a Levi pero por lo menos se sentía a gusto. En la habitación que estuvo arrendando hace unos días no había sido lo mismo. Podía tener a Mikasa a solo un piso de distancia pero no era igual. Vivir con Levi había y seguía siendo diferente.

Suspiro, mantener la distancia con Levi estaba siendo realmente difícil y desgarrador. El daño era mutuo, pero mayoritariamente se lo llevaba Rivaille, el cual no le reclamaba nada, pero que con su mirada le decía todo. Su rostro no mostraba emoción pero sus ojos…

Sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba contento, feliz o tranquilo, eran de un brilloso verde-oliva mientras que cuando andaba de mal humor, enojado, triste sus ojos se oscurecían quedando de un color parecido al mercurio, eran un color opaco, triste, sin alma. Color que venía teniendo desde ayer cuando lo rechazo.

Brinco cuando su celular sonó, ahí estaba la llamada que estaba esperando. Sonrió y tomando su bolso salió del departamento.

-Armin voy saliendo- dijo no más contestar el celular, mientras esperaba el ascensor.

-estoy… perdón, estamos en la entrada- se rio el otro –Jean ya está aburrido y eso que acabamos de llegar- comento mientras volvía a reír –oh maldición ¿qué hace ella aquí? Eren apresúrate-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién apareció?- pregunto, miro el piso en el que iba, numero 5 –Estoy a punto de llegar Armin- comento mientras daba pequeños saltitos, preparado para salir corriendo.

-Mikasa- susurro–

-mierda- bajo rápidamente cuando la puerta se abrió. Corto la llamada cuando vio a sus amigos de pie conversando nerviosamente con Mikasa. La pelinegra miraba desinteresadamente al resto y cuando lo vio una suave sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Realmente no quería creer, ni saber-aunque ya lo sabía- que era lo que sentía ella hacia él. Hace tres semanas cuando todavía vivían en mismo edificio, la pelinegra le había dicho que no era lo mejor volver a vivir con Rivaille, que si ya lo había echado una vez aun sabiendo que posiblemente estaba embarazado, podía echarlo cuando quisiera ahora que realmente lo estaba. A pesar de que podía tener razón él la había ignorado. Saber que Levi realmente estaba esperando un hijo de él solo lo motivo a volver. Era su primer hijo y a pesar de que recordaba vagamente como lo habían concebido, todavía seguía siendo de él. Y quería vivir cada momento del embarazo con Levi, ya fuera como amigos o amantes. Aun que ahora estaba claro que era la primera.

-Mikasa ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu universidad?- pregunto una vez estuvo a su lado. La pelinegra rápidamente se abalanzo a sus brazos. La sostuvo más para mantener el equilibrio que por devolver el abrazo –hey, respóndeme- dijo mientras la alejaba de su cuerpo.

-me cambie de universidad-dijo mientras acomodaba la bufanda roja en su cuello. Se veía feliz, incluso sonreía. Cosa rara ya que ella nunca lo hacía.

-Jean deja de babear- reprendió Armin. Jean se encontraba mirando hipnotizadamente a Mikasa. Dios el hombre estaba que besaba el piso que la pelinegra pisaba.

-¿porque el cambio?- pregunto volviendo su atención a la chica que lo miraba ya no tan sonriente. Dios más problemas. Levi había agarrado un odio profundo por su hermana adoptiva, si se esteraba que esta se había venido a vivir a la misma ciudad… Cerro los ojos un momento y se acarició la sien, Levi la mataría o la llenaría de insultos si llegaba a pisar su departamento –ok, no importa. Lo que sí importa es que no puedes venir a mi departamento. Mikasa escúchame- remarco mientras la toma de los hombros –el departamento no es mío y tienes totalmente prohibido venir. ¿Está claro?- la miro fijamente, no estaba mintiendo y no quería problemas.

-es por el enano ese ¿no?- murmuro ella con odio –ese enano te está alejando de tu familia Eren, de mi- susurro ella mientras posaba sus manos en su rostro acariciando sus mejilla –ven a vivir conmigo Eren, en el departamento donde me estoy quedando hay espacio suficiente para los dos- le sonrío ella cariñosamente.

-no puedo Mikasa-negó mientras apartaba las manos de su hermana –mi familia ahora está en este departamento- aclaro firmemente –y te guste o no Rivaille yo me quedare con él- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la universidad.

-él te hará sufrir Eren- le dijo ella, la ignoro. ¿Sufrir? Quiso reírse. Ellos ya estaban sufriendo y eso que no había ningún tercero metido en esta inexistente relación.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Iba muerto en vida. La universidad hoy había estado pesadísima, los profesores había hablado como unas verdaderas cotorras. Lo peor es que cada una de sus palabras era importante. Le sonrió a Armin el cual lo miraba lastimosamente. Armin era un chico genio, era el más listo de la carrera por lo que para él era fácil estudiar para las pruebas.

-Eren- lo llamo caminado a su lado, lo miro dándole a entender que lo escuchaba -¿estudiamos juntos este fin de semana?- le sonrió suavemente Armin.

-Claro. Juntémonos en tu casa el sábado ¿a qué hora puedes?-pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿a las tres te parece bien?-

-perfecto, entonces el sábado a las tres será- afirmo calmadamente mientras seguían su camino conversando de cosas triviales.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Iban a dar las 9 cuando regreso al departamento. Por la luz que salía de las ventanas sabía que Levi ya estaba en el departamento. Había salido a las 6 de la universidad, y las tres horas restantes la había pasado en casa de Jean junto con Armin. Venía con buen humor al haber estado discutiendo con Jean, el cara de caballo ese no entendía que nunca le podría ganar en el video juego y aun así seguía insistiendo en que lo jugaran de nuevo que esta vez sí ganaría. Volvió a reírse cuando abría la puerta del departamento al recordar como en la séptima vez que volvían a jugar Jean frustrado había tirado todo. Era un pésimo jugador y aun peor perdedor.

Se sorprendió al ver a Levi esperándolo unos pasos más allá de la puerta. Este le miraba enojado, como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

-¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-Le sonrió suavemente ya que no sabía porque estaba enojado.

-no realmente, llegue hace solo diez minutos- le respondió mientras se giraba e iba a la cocina. Arrugo un poco la cara, Levi normalmente llegaba a las 6 más tardar a las 6:30 ¿Por qué hoy llegaba más tarde?

-¿mucho trabajo?- pregunto como si no le importara.

-no, salí a comer pastel con Hanji, ya que se me antojo y como tú no ibas a estar- comento mientras serbia agua en una taza para preparar su té.

-podrías haberme llamado-reprocho –podría haber traído la que quisieras-

-Quería pastel hace tres horas- gruño las palabras mientras se giraba con la taza en mano y caminaba hacia su habitación. Paso por su lado dándole una despectiva mirada.

-lo siento- susurro resignado. No quería discutir, menos con el pelinegro-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- se sorprendió al ver como Levi se detenía en medio del pasillo. Pero se sorprendió más al escuchar su respuesta.

**Levi**

Ahí estaba la pregunta que esperaba, sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer?- contraataco mientras se giraba y lo miraba fijamente.

-lo que tú quieras- la sonrisa infantil apareció en su rostro mientras se apresuraba a colocarse a su lado –cualquier cosa que tú quieras y tenga a mi alcance te la daré Levi-

-oh- soltó mientras alargaba una mano y la colocaba sobre el vientre del moreno –mmm… que debería pedir- arrastro las palabras mientras perezosamente se acercaba al más alto –ven sígueme- sonrió mientras iba a su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta espero a que el moreno entrara, dejo la taza de té sobre la mesita de noche y volvió a acercarse al moreno que lo miraba sin entender –ya se lo que quiero Eren- susurro desinhibidamente –te quiero a ti- gimoteo mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello del más alto impidiendo que este se alejara de su cuerpo.

-Levi- murmuro mientras trataba de alejarse –esto no está bien- negó con la cabeza caminado hacia atrás.

-¿porque está mal?- ataco -¿acaso no te gusto?- murmuro mientras soltaba sus brazos y lentamente los dejaba caer.

-no es eso- negó rápidamente el moreno –Levi entiende, esto no es lo que tú quieres. Son las hormonas las que están haciendo esto- argumento tomándolo de los hombro –si llegara a pasar algo ahora mañana estarías frustrado y enojado contigo mismo por permitir que esto pasara-

-No- negó mientras volvía a acercase al moreno –no me voy arrepentir- miro fijamente los ojos verde tratando de decirle la verdad –y si realmente son mis hormonas como dices, lo veremos mañana. Yo ahora lo único que quiero es tenerte a mi lado Eren. Por favor- suplico mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. No era un capricho y él sabía que tampoco eran las hormonas. Realmente deseaba al moreno.

Vio como dudaba y cuando su cuerpo se relajó, él rápidamente salto montando las caderas del más alto mientras desesperadamente lo besaba. Gimió en aprobación cuando las manos del moreno se posaron en su trasero y la boca se abría para él. Apretó suavemente los cabellos que se enredaban en sus manos cuando la lengua del moreno se enredó seductoramente con la suya. Chupo suavemente la lengua del moreno arrancando un gemido de la boca del otro. Soltándolo sonrió.

El moreno camino hasta la cama y sentándose lo dejo a él a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Suavemente desabotono la camisa blanca dejando a la vista la morena y caliente piel. El moreno sin quedarse atrás ya había sacado su camisa por su cabeza obligándolo a alejarse de su piel, en cuanto la ropa superior estuvo fuera se abrazó al moreno. ¿Era normal sentirse tan a gusto en brazos de un hombre? Estar así con Eren solo lo hacía desear fundirse con él, ser uno.

Trago la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca cuando el moreno comenzó a besar su pecho, lo apretó más cerca cuando este le chupo y mordió el pezón derecho. Dios! Esto era demasiado bueno, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada toque, caricia, beso y mordida.

Empujo al moreno cuando este dejo su pezón, tendiéndolo sobre la cama se acomodó mejor sobre sus caderas y dando suaves beso en el cuello acaricio su piel. El aroma de Eren era abrazador, lo instaba a seguir saboreándolo, conociéndolo. Sus manos recorrieron arañando en algunas partes más sensibles la morena piel.

El moreno lo detuvo cuando se estaba bajando de sus caderas para poder seguir besando hacia su estómago. Girándolo lo dejo de espaldas en la cama. Eren sin ningún pudor le desabrocho los pantalones deslizándolo por sus caderas junto con la ropa interior hasta sus pies donde él los pateo lejos. Miro detenidamente como el castaño desabrochaba su ropa y se desnudaba de pie enfrente de él. Podía no recordar mucho de su primera ves con el moreno pero no iba a negar que el muchacho tenía un cuerpo bien formado, y con muy buenas proporciones, sobre todo en el centro de su cuerpo donde la víbora que tenía por miembro ya estaba totalmente despierta y erguida.

Abrió sus piernas cuando el moreno se estaba posando sobre su cuerpo. La sangre corrió desesperada por sus venas cuando cada parte de su cuerpo entro en contacto con la del otro. Rápidamente las bocas de ambos volvieron a juntarse. Estar piel contra piel era mucho más allá de solo dos cuerpos juntos. Era entregar tu cuerpo por completo a la otra persona.

Movió lentamente su cadera contra la del otro, notando como este correspondía al contacto. Se mecieron suavemente uno contra el otro sin dejar de besarse, esto no era sexo, no era ese Sexo sudoroso, salvaje y duro. No, Eren estaba haciéndole el amor, el moreno se estaba entregando completamente a él y aun que este lo dudara él igual lo hacía.

Mordió el labio del moreno cuando este se separó de su boca y bajo besando su cuello y pecho hasta que llego a su vientre. Lo miro cariñosamente cuando este comenzó a dar suaves besos en su vientre, a su bebe nunca le faltaría amor. De ninguno de sus dos padres.

Se estremeció cuando la traviesa lengua lamio el hueso de su cadera. Gimió en protesta cuando la caliente lengua pasó de largo por su pierna. Su miembro rogaba por el calor de esa boca pero el castaño parecía totalmente ajeno a eso. Mordiendo la parte interna de su muslo el moreno lo miro. Los verdes ojos lo miraban burlonamente. Juntando sus piernas tomo por sorpresa a Eren, el cual quedó atrapado entre sus muslos quedando su nariz rosando su miembro.

-deja el juego, quiero tu boca en mi pene ahora- gruño mirándolo fijamente, rindiéndose el moreno sonrió, las grandes manos apretaron sus piernas para que las abriera. Exponiéndose ante Eren abrió sus piernas, este lo miro y lentamente beso la cabeza del miembro. Siseo elevando la cadera. Alejándose el moreno con sus manos a cada lado de su cadera lo mantuvo fijo en la cama. Se mordió el labio cuando Eren abrió la boca y lentamente la bajo por su miembro, el morboso sonido de la boca succionando la saliva y su miembro al mismo tiempo lo hiso gemir roncamente, llevo sus manos hasta el castaño cabello y enredándolo en sus manos insto a Eren a seguir el ritmo que deseaba. Suavemente el moreno movió su cabeza, mientras que la lengua rosaba cada parte que podía de su miembro.

Abriendo más sus piernas permitió que la mano del moreno bajara hasta su entrada. Sin hacerse de rogar el moreno aun con el miembro dentro de su boca bajo su mano derecha y junto con la saliva que caía de su boca por el miembro de Levi humedeció sus dedos y los movió alrededor de la apretada entrada del pelinegro.

No podía negar que la sensación era extraña pero el moreno se estaba esforzando en complacerlo y hacerlo sentir bien, relajando su cuerpo y concentrándose en la caliente boca que lo succionaba ignoro los dedos que buscaban como adentrarse dentro de su cuerpo. Apretó un poco más fuerte los castaños cabellos cuando sintió su orgasmo cerca. El moreno desacelero sus movimientos al verlo tan agitado y sintiendo como la cavidad en la que se encontraba su dedo se apretaba apresando su dedo. Gruño mirando con los ojos semi abiertos al moreno que lo miraba suavemente.

Fue imposible ignorar los dos dedos que se adentraron en su cuerpo, jadeo cuando estos comenzaron a tijerear dentro de su entrada haciéndose de más espacio. Inconscientemente movió la cadera intentando que los dedos se acomodaran o dejaran de molestar. Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando los dedos tocaron sutilmente algo dentro de su cuerpo. Comprendiendo el moreno volvió a tocar más fuertemente el mismo lugar, provocando que gritara sin poderlo evitar, se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de evitar que su voz volviera a salir de manera tan vergonzosa.

-no lo hagas Rivaille- murmuro el moreno en su oído –quiero escuchar como jadeas, gimes o gritas por lo que te hago- el moreno mordió su oreja y él volvió a gemir suavemente. ¿En qué momento el moreno lo había dejado de chupar? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que sin necesidad de tocarle el miembro estaba a punto de venirse con los dedos que seguían moviéndose dentro de él.

Se besaron de nuevo mientras Eren bajaba su mano izquierda y lo masturbaba. Con tres dedos ya dentro de su cuerpo se sentía invadido, expuesto. Separando rápidamente su boca del moreno grito su orgasmo, sintió su esperma caer sobre su estómago y pecho. Segundos después sintió como rápidamente Eren sacaba los dedos de dentro de su cuerpo y los remplazaba por algo más caliente y duro.

Su orgasmo de extendió por unos minutos más cuando el miembro del moreno que ahora se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo había tocado más duramente su próstata. Dejándose caer sobre la cama miro hacia abajo. Sentía como Eren lo besaba en el cuello, mejilla y frente, pero su mirada se concentró en la parte donde sus cuerpos se unían, sentirlo era una parte, ver como el moreno estaba completamente hasta la base de su miembro dentro de él era otra. Por primera vez se sintió parte de alguien, se estaba entregando y el moreno lo estaba aceptando y entregando en igual forma.

Cruzando las piernas tras la espalda del moreno, acomodo su cuerpo. Eren seguía besándolo suavemente, pero su respiración era cada vez más pesada y profunda. Pasando sus manos por los costados del moreno las guio hasta el rostro de este. Los claros ojos verdes ahora se encontraban semi-abiertos y oscuros llenos de pasión y deseo. Atrayéndolo a su cuerpo lo beso, el moreno rápidamente le respondió, comiéndose su boca con lujuria.

Suavemente comenzaron el movimiento, Eren se apoyaba sobre sus brazos intentando no apretarlo o dejarlo sin espacio, como si temiese acercarse demasiado. Al contrario de lo que el moreno pensaba, él lo quería cerca, quería sentir su cuerpo apretándose contra el de él, quería la caliente piel de Eren fundiéndose con la suya propia. Tirando de sus brazos que ahora se encontraban rodeando el cuello del moreno lo atrajo más a su cuerpo. El moreno callo sobre su cuerpo apretándolo contra la cama, suspiro de satisfacción al sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo al moreno, pero este rápidamente se levantó y sosteniendo su peso y el de él, lo miro asustado y preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? No deberías hacer eso Levi mi peso podría hacerte daño a ti y al bebe- se apresuró a decir mientras dejaba de mover sus caderas y lo deja en la deriva de su segundo orgasmo.

-mocoso- susurro –si no vuelves a moverte, te juro que te amarro a la cama- reclamo mientras volvía a abrazarlo y mover su cadera, enterrándose el mismo contra el miembro del moreno. Cuando Eren iba a volver a decir algo lo beso, acallando cualquier reclamo, duda o preocupación -Eren- gimió mientras abrazaba con más fuerza sus brazos al cuello del moreno. Levanto la cadera buscando que el rígido miembro que se adentraba dentro de su cuerpo tocara ese punto que venía haciéndolo querer correrse. Apretó con más fuerza sus piernas en las cadenas del moreno el cual lo miraba fijamente buscando algún signo de dolor. Se movía tan despacio que estaba a punto de golpearlo si no se movía más rápido -más rápido... E-Eren- gimió suplicante, con sus manos agarro la nuca del moreno, atrayéndolo para un beso fogoso en el que la lengua de ambos buscaba dominar al otro. Dejando caer sus piernas y pasando sus manos por debajo de los brazos del moreno las guio hasta el redondeado trasero. Estas se apretaban cada vez que se adentraba dentro de su cuerpo, por lo que haciendo presión adentro completamente el miembro del moreno dentro de su cuerpo. Gimió satisfecho cuando el largo eje se adentró completamente dentro de él. El moreno parecía reacio a pesar de que lo deseaba de adentrarse completamente –más te vale moverte y llenarme completamente si no quieres que mañana te golpe- le dijo mientras lo miraba fijo –ahora dame duro y no te contengas mocoso de mierda- dijo mientras abría más ampliamente sus piernas para dejar que el moreno se posara sobre su cuerpo.

-avísame si te hago daño- murmuro el moreno mirándolo a los ojos, asintió con la cabeza viendo como pequeñas gotas de transpiración caían por el rostro del moreno.

Sintió como el brazo del muchacho pasaba por debajo de su cadera levantándolo y como el otro se posaba bajo su espalda, sin comprender la nueva posición cerro sus piernas en torno a las caderas del moreno y cuando estaba cerrando sus brazos en torno al cuello del moreno este arremetió fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Su cabeza se fue de golpe hacia atrás cuando se sintió completamente lleno por el moreno. Los brazos a su alrededor lo tenían en esa posición fijamente. Sentía la rápida y pesada respiración del moreno contra su cuello y como todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto con la del otro. Olvidándose de todo se concentró en el miembro que ahora estaba saliendo lentamente de su cuerpo, lento, deliciosa y malditamente lento. Siseo cuando solo la punta del miembro quedo dentro de su cuerpo, grito cuando el miembro rápidamente se hizo paso a través de su cuerpo, llenándolo. Una… dos… tres veces, araño la espalda del otro cuando necesito de mas, comprendiendo el moreno comenzó a mecerse más rápido. Jadearon juntos cuando el orgasmo estuvo a punto de hacerlos llegar. Desesperadamente se abrazó al cuerpo del moreno cuando el orgasmo lo atrapo. Sintió al moreno gruñir al lado de su rostro y como una caliente esencia lo llenaba. Dejándose caer en la cama aun con el moreno sobre y dentro de el, se sintió completo, lleno, satisfecho y Feliz.

En menos de un segundo se encontraba sobre el pecho del moreno, el cual los había girado para el recibir todo el peso de sus cuerpos. Se acomodó sobre el pecho del moreno y escuchando el acelerado latido de su corazón se quedó dormido.

**Eren**

Suspiro de nuevo. Estaba feliz. Con Levi sobre su cuerpo durmiendo tranquilamente se sentía completo. Aspirando el aroma de su cabello lo abrazo más a su cuerpo, el durmiente cuerpo de Levi solo se acomodó un poco más al suyo y suspirando volvió a su pacifico sueño. Sonrió. Lo mejor sería dormir, mañana tendrían su primera cita con la matrona para ver cómo estaba él bebe.

Solo esperaba que las cosas fueran por buen camino. Y la bebe –La porque él deseaba que fuera mujer- estuviese sana dentro del cuerpo de Levi. Enredando sus piernas con las del pelinegro se durmió. Rezando por que nada malo pasase en su futuro junto a su nueva familia.

* * *

¡LO SIENTO! Comienzo pidiendo disculpas por atrasarme tanto T3T en mi página había dicho que subiría el Lunes pero el trabajo me dejo muerta y vine a revivir hasta hoy. Lamento decirles que ahora si creo que los capítulos saldrán los domingo porque me quedo sin tiempo para escribir –la motivación y ganas de escribir están- lo malo es que en mi trabajo no puedo tener nada además de mi celular –allí es donde está la mitad del siguiente capítulo- XD pero bueno espero que me entiendan u.u

Gracias! :DD este va para todas las personas que me dejaron review –pero sé que lo hicieron por que querían Lemon a mi no me engañan ñ.ñ- y las que me agregan a favoritos :) como prometí este cap tubo lemon coffpervertidascoff y realmente espero que les haya gustado. Lo hice con mucho amorsh aunque palabras bonitas dentro del sexo todavía no :3 tendrán que seguir esperando xDD

Decirle que en el otro cap entraran más personajes :DDD que puede que haya JeanXArmin y que Mikasa será realmente un dolor en el culo .-. xD

Además de que llegara la hora de decirle la verdad a los futuros abuelos! :DD ¿Cómo reaccionaran las madres de levi y Eren? ¿y los Papás? Jjajajja en el otro cap si es que no me queda muy largo y lo dejo para el siguiente pero les aseguro que estará cerca ^^

Respondiendo reviews! :DD

**Charlie el unicornio: **no odies al idiota de Eren ;o; el solo está confundido y un poco temeroso. Y pronto ya tendremos mucho amorsh… ;)

**Bellayaoista5:** Gracias por el Review ya sea por el lemon o por que querías dejarlo XDD tendré en cuenta el tema de violación antes de que se le vea la barriga ^^ puede que salga puede que no, depende de cómo ande mi motivación… pero tengo algo parecido en mente XD perdona por la tardanza del cap u.u

**BiLuLu55:** drogas? Dónde? Dameee XDDD me alegro que te gustara el cap en el anterior me esforcé mucho intentando que fuera un poco dramático :/ y sobre lo de niña sana emm... te aseguro que en mi casa todos piensan que escribo poesía XDD peor bueno para que voy arruinar sus ilusiones ¿no? jajjaa Gracias por tu review con ellos realmente me dan ganas de continuar escribiendo owo

**Vientoyhielo: **solo a Eren complacen los review!? XD el mas desesperado era un enano enojón y gruñón que ahora está embarazado XDD las cosas se arreglaran pero… espera no puedo contarte jajaja tendrás que seguir leyéndome :DD y tengo en cuenta que me llegaron 11 reviews en el cap anterior, si lo dividimos por 2 da 5,5 lo que me hace pensar que serían 5 lemons y un intento con interrupción XDD así que mientras más reviews puede que suban la cantidad o no? owo Gracias por leerme y espero que te guste el cap de hoy ^^

**manzanaverde:** omo querías lemon salvaje? No me mates pero este no lo fue u.u creo que fue más romántico… pero habrán salvajes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como las hormonas van a atacar a Ravioli :OO jajaja y los malos entendidos tiene para ratoooo en este fic .-. xD Gracias por tu review has hecho feliz a Eren owo XD

**AnaClary: **esperaba con ansias tu review! :DD me alegro que quedara claro que Levi si busco a Eren ^^ además de que los celos van a estar en varios capítulos… reservados en Levi y explosivos en Eren *0* bueno respecto a cómo se demuestran su amor todavía falta u.u ellos piensan demasiado y sienten muy poco por lo que eso les impide estar juntos, pero ya verás que podrán estar juntos ^^ y no tengas miedo no le voy a hacer nada a la pequeña criatura, ella no sufrirá ni desaparecerá de este fic(?) espero .-. Siento mucho haberme atrasado tanto con el cap T^T espero que el cap lo recompense ^^

**mina: **bienvenida! :DD primero que nada gracias por tu Review! Decirte que Levi no hará nada estúpido, eso creo .-. ¿Alguien que consuele a levi? Mmm… lo tendré en cuenta *-* Gracias por dejarme tu opiniones las tendré en cuenta :DD

**Valkiria1996-pd: **siiii fue el mas largo XD eso fue pura motivación jajaja me alegro que te gustara el cap :DD me pasare por tu perfil a ver el fic :DD allí te dejo mi review! estoy ansiosa por leerlo ;)

**Ninisu-Chan:** oh! Ya me acorde –leyó todos los comentarios del primer cap- sabía que tu nombre me sonaba pero no recordaba si era este fic o en otro xD lo siento u.u pero me alegro que me leyeras, eres una suertuda por leerte todos estos cap de golpe ñ.ñ y entiendo lo de las clases yo estoy ocupada con el trabajo u.u también quieres un seme como Eren *0* aleluya hermana no soy la única XDD lo de Mike y Erwin para la mayoría es muy WTF xDD pero bueno a mí me gusta la pareja, es bizarra y podría haber funcionado en el manga si no fuera por obvias razón… Mike T^T lo de las figuritas no sabía si les gustaría XD las puse porque me gustaban .-. jajajaj y va a ser niña no te preocupes, quizás el otro sea hombre(?) quien dijo que solo tendría uno :DD muchísimas gracias por tu Review y espero que me sigas leyendo ^_^ tu igual cuídate y suerte el colegio! :DD

**snk-sunshine: **Erwin esta todavía pagando por lo que quería hacer, ya pondré un especial de esa pareja :3 y bueno sobre de que los levies están casi extintos… Es VERDAD! Pillar a uno es tan difícil u.u y Eren es un estúpido por no aprovechar… en el cap anterior porque en este si aprovecho xDD claro que seguiré escribiendo ^^ y se que llenaremos el fandom de Fic Ereri! :DDDD

**nina: **gracias por tu review! :DD y claro que lo continuare! ^^

bueno ahora me despido y nos vemos hasta el otro fin de semana D: realmente espero terminar el cap antes u.u ya saben que si lo termino lo subo ^^ así que motívenme con sus reviews! :DD

lo siento por si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía u.u

beshos y abrazos bien azucarados para todas! :DD

**Pd:** no se que poner asi que solo les diré que se cuiden ^w^ ah si, creo que anda un lobo con nombre Eren y un Gato salvaje que responde al nombre de Rivaille sueltos… si los encuentran avisadme que llevo días intentando atraparlos. El primero es manso y el otro tened cuidado que es muy gruñón xD


	8. Capitulo 7: Ecografía

holaaaa! ¿como están hermosas? esperaron mucho por el cap? espero que no u.u bueno advierto que tiene un contenido m respecto a la Pareja MikeXErwin por lo que si no les gusta la pareja no Lean la parte donde comienza a Relatar Erwin :) no se perderán de mucho ademas de como es la relación de la pareja después del intento de engaño de Erwin u.u

bien eso es todo nos leemos abajo y que tenga una linda Lectura! :DD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Levi**

Decir que estaba mal, era imposible. Que se encontraba bien, era muy poco, sin embargo se encontraba de maravillas. Un poco adolorido, pero bien. Se acercó más al cuerpo del moreno que se encontraba durmiendo todavía, lo miro preguntándose ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirse atraído por él? Si recordamos todo lo que habían vivido juntos, era un tiempo escaso para este tipo de sentimientos. ¿Quizás fue cuando Eren llego al departamento y lo abrazo? se había sentido cómodo en sus brazos y en el calor de su cuerpo pero no había significado nada ¿o sí?

Perdido en sus pensamientos se acomodó mejor en la cama. Acercando su cuerpo desnudo al del moreno le paso un brazo por la cintura, Eren se encontraba de espaldas en la cama por lo que su pequeño ronquido se escuchaba claro para Levi. Salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuando al pasar su pierna por la cadera del otro sintió la promitente erección y como si su cuerpo fuera uno sintió como su miembro se llenaba y su cuerpo se calentaba.

**Eren**

Había estado sintiendo el contaste movimiento de Levi aun así no había querido molestarlo. Pero cuando se había acercado a su cuerpo y abrazado, sin quererlo su cuerpo había reaccionado. La suave piel de Rivaille era algo que siempre lo maravillaba y amaba.

Sin embargo se sorprendió más cuando Levi al sentir su erección no se apartó sino que se subió a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y froto su desnudo trasero sobre su erección. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo y se maravilló guardando en su memoria tal escena. Levi se encontraba moviéndose lenta pero fuertemente sobre el miembro de Eren, sin llegar a la penetración, sus manos se apoyaban en el moreno vientre, su boca entreabierta soltado pequeños jadeos, los ojos cerrados disfrutando, un pequeño sonrojo por el calor que de seguro estaba empezando a subir por su cuerpo y lo que más le gusto a Eren, su miembro igual de despierto y dispuesto que el de él.

Cuando Levi se acercó a besarlo, los giro en la cama. Quizás en un tiempo más le diría que lo montara, por ahora él quería estar arriba y ver cada una de las expresiones en el rostro de Levi.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Volvió a mirar su bolso, revisando que estuviesen los libros y cuadernos correspondientes de ese día de clases. Hace solo diez minutos habían logrado salir del baño y vestirse. Una estúpida sonrisa se posó en su rostro, lo habían hecho en la cama y de nuevo en el baño. La segunda vez fue por culpa de Levi, él había insistido en que lo llevara hasta el baño y una vez llena la bañera lo había obligado a meterse con él, y aun que había pretendido dejar para un futuro no muy lejano el que el pelinegro lo montara, este se había sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas en la bañera. Como había predicho había sido la mejor visión de su vida.

Al final terminaron duchándose en la regadera -por separados para poder salir de la casa y del baño- ya que la bañera había quedado con muy poca agua como para bañarlos, tanto movimiento dentro de ella la había dejado con el agua inservible.

-Levi, ¿estás listo?- grito mirando por el pasillo a ver si este salía de su habitación. Tuvo la intención o mejor dicho la carcajada en la garganta al ver a Levi salir lenta y suavemente de la habitación, sus piernas iban un poco más separadas de lo normal. Se aclaró la garganta apartando un poco la mirada para no reírse, no quería burlarse el realmente había intentado que su tercer encuentro no se efectuase pero Levi había sido tan sensual y tan entregado que no se había podido contener.

-estoy listo- le gruño el pelinegro una vez que estuvo a su lado. Lo miro, estaba un poco adolorido su rostro lo delataba, sonrió suavemente, tomando su bolso se acercó a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta hasta que el pelinegro salió.

Sin contratiempos y conduciendo él, se dirigieron al hospital.

**Levi**

Había legado con 10 minutos de adelanto. Eren había volado hasta el hospital y ahora lo pensaría dos veces antes de pasarle las llaves del auto de nuevo. Estaba seguro que todos sus órganos todavía estaban pegados a su espalda.

Cuando se estaba sentando lentamente en el sillón de espera, lo habían llamado por el altoparlante. Gruño volviendo a levantarse mientras el moreno le sonreía suavemente, claro como a él no le había dado por el culo, le gruño y este simplemente le sonrió nervioso.

-señor Rivaille, ¿cierto? Soy la doctora Christa Renz seré la que lleve a cargo su embarazo- le sonrió una mujer menuda mientras los recibía en la habitación donde estaban un montón de artefactos que no conocía o de los que solo había escuchado hablar. La mujer era rubia de unos ojos azulados, cabello rubio y brillante, piel blanca, delgada, en pocos términos una mujer perfecta –y ella es Ymir, es mi ayudante- la morena mujer de pecas solo movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto. Ella era alta con el cabello amarrado en una coleta y ojos castaños claros, tenía bonito cuerpo pero no hubiese entrado en su lista de mujer más deseada. ¿Porque? La malnacida era mal alta que él. Ese era su único desperfecto.

-¿podemos terminar esto rápido?- estaba cabreado. Estaba en este lugar adolorido y aún tenía que ir al trabajo a terminando el montón de documentos que aún le quedaba por revisar.

-claro no se preocupe- le volvió a sonreír la rubia mientras le señalaba donde tenía que subirse.

-idiota- susurro la de pecas mirándolo de reojo. La ignoro, no quería problemas ya bastante tenía con que el moreno estuviese saltando para todos lados.

-Eren- lo llamo –quédate tranquilo idiota- el muchacho a pesar de que lo miro y comprendió, siguió moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, lo vio sentase en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y aun así se removió inquieto.

-¿eres el otro padre del bebe?- escucho que le pregunto la morena al ojiverde.

-si- dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Sus ojos brillaban haciéndolo aún más atractivo, según él.

-oh, eres bastante lindo- le dijo de nuevo la pecosa. Un sonrojo se posó en las mejillas del ojiverde –bastante tierno igual- estuvo a punto de levantarse de donde estaba cuando la vio acercarse más al moreno. Se miraban fijamente.

-Ymir deja de molestar a la pareja de nuestro paciente y ven a ayudarme- le reprocho suavemente la rubia mientras inflaba sus mejillas y miraba fijamente a la pecosa.

-voy, voy. Solo estaba conociendo al otro individuo- dijo, disimuladamente le giño un ojo al moreno, el cual solo atino a mirar a otro lado. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el moreno le sonrió. El solo frunció más el ceño, definitivamente si la puta pecosa estaba aquí de nuevo para la otra sesión, no vendría con el moreno.

-bien Rivaille, necesito que te levantes la camisa hasta el pecho- le dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba al lado de la camilla donde él estaba recostado. Hizo lo que le ordeno mientras veía como esta tomaba un frasco y dejaba a su alcance el aparato que después pasaría por su vientre –es posible que no se vea muy claro todavía, ya que solo tienes un mes, los latidos podrás escucharlo al mes siguiente ¿está bien?- la mujer tranquilamente le puso una gran cantidad de gel sobre el vientre, dio un pequeño salto por lo frio que estaba.

-si- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hasta las del moreno que lo miraba fijamente. Vio la duda en sus pasos, quería acercarse pero no sabía si debía. Quiso reírse pero solo levanto la mano para que se acercara. El moreno sonrió y rápidamente estuvo a su lado tomando su mano y mirando fijamente la pantalla que la doctora miraba.

-Valla, es impresionante- dijo la mujer mirando emocionada la pantalla –es pequeño pero ahí está- afirmo ella mientras con su dedo apuntaba algo en la pantalla. El no distinguía nada, para el todo era un montón de manchas sin forma.

Aun así apretó su mano contra la del moreno, estaba nervioso. Si la doctora decía que realmente estaba allí era porque lo estaba. Todas sus dudas se fueron cuando la rubia mujer los felicito. No podía dejar de mirar la pantalla, no distinguía nada, pero sabía que su bebe estaba allí. Sintió algo resbalar por su mejilla, sabía lo que era y no le importo verse débil, después de todo era su bebe. La luz de su vida estaba allí.

Giro el rostro para mirar a Eren el cual se encontraba con su mano desocupada tapando su boca, las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos pero aun así la alegría estaba allí. Apretó su mano llamando la atención de este, el cual lo miro sonriendo y después sin previo aviso lo abrazo del cuello enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

-Gracias, gracias- le susurraba en el oído. Le correspondió el abrazo sin preocuparse por donde estaban. Tenía a Eren ahí con él. En un arranque de emoción o lo que fuera el moreno levanto el rostro y tomando con ambas manos su cara lo beso, se sorprendió en primera instancia pero rápidamente le correspondió. Eren era dulce, demasiado dulce pero él podría rápidamente acostumbrarse al calor y sabor de esa boca. Cuando iba a abrir su boca para aceptar al moreno, este se apartó espantado. No lo permitió. Vio la contradicción en su mirada pero rápidamente la acallo volviendo a unir sus labios. Si ya lo había besado en público mínimo que terminara de besarlo correctamente.

Mordiendo el labio del moreno lo obligo a abrir la boca, él llevaba el control del beso ya que el moreno aún se resistía. Aun así en menos de un minuto se encontró totalmente perdido y casi consumido por la boca del moreno el cual se olvidó de donde estaban y agarrando su rostro lo inclino para devorar ferozmente su boca.

Regresaron a la realidad al escuchar una burlona risa. Sintiendo la pérdida de la boca del moreno, parpadeo intentando enfocar y volver a recordar donde estaban. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al ver a un avergonzado y sonrojado Eren.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Iban camino a la universidad, el conduciendo ya que como dijo no le volvería a pasar las llaves al moreno nunca más, no a menos que tuviese deseos de morir. Habían salido hace unos veinte minutos del hospital, la rubia mujer les había dado una foto del ultrasonido y un libro donde podía ir anotando, leyendo y guardando todas las cosas que le inquietaran sobre su embarazo. Ella le había asegurado que no era al primer paciente hombre que atendía y que no debía preocuparse por ello, aun así la mujer se veía muy joven y no confiaba en su asistente, esa que miraba sin ninguna vergüenza a Su Eren.

Pero ignorando a la pecosa mujer, todo estaba bien. La rubia un poco ruborizada les había advertido sobre cómo debían moderar su actividad sexual los dos primeros meses. Esa platica hubiese preferido no haberla tenido con Eren presente, no porque lo avergonzara hablar de ello si no que… el moreno había tomado nota de cada una de las palabras que ella dijo, diciendo que él lo cuidaría estos dos meses. Claro que el no permitiría la abstinencia, no teniendo en cuanta como reaccionaba su cuerpo cada vez que sentía al moreno cerca suyo. Claro está que eso no lo había enojado pero la pecosa mujer había tenido que abrir la boca diciendo un "si llegas a estar muy necesitado me avisas" guiñándole un ojo después, cosa que había hecho a Eren sonrojar y a él enojar. Por lo que levantándose rápidamente y tomando las ecografías había tomado del brazo al moreno y salido rápidamente de la consulta no sin antes asesinar con la mirada a la mujer que simplemente le sonrió burlonamente.

-no llegues tarde hoy, hay algo que tenemos que conversar en la tarde- murmuro volviendo al presente mientras estacionando el auto para que el moreno se bajara y entrara a la universidad. Girándose el moreno le miro.

-¿es algo serio?- pregunto mirándolo preocupado. Lo vio guardar rápidamente en uno de sus cuadernos la segunda foto de la ecografía que la mujer les había dado. El moreno había insistido y rogado que le diesen una foto, a lo que la amable mujer no había dicho que no.

-lo sabrás en el departamento- afirmo mirando al frente –solo no llegues tarde- remarco volviendo a mirándolo fijamente. No era algo de vida o muerte, o puede que sí. Todo dependía de como reaccionaran los padres de ambos por la noticia del nuevo integrante que uniría a las dos familias. Aunque ya podía apreciar la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su madre.

-Está bien- le sonrió el moreno, lo vio girarse hacía la puerta y como estuvo a punto de bajarse del auto cuando se giró y acercándose rápidamente le dio un corto y casto beso en los labios –nos vemos más tarde- sonrió tiernamente el moreno para después bajarse rápidamente y correr a la entrada de la universidad.

Se quedó en trance viendo como el moreno corría y después desaparecía de su campo de visión. Suspiro y volviendo a prender el auto salió de la universidad para ir directo a su trabajo. Ya más tarde vería como le dirían a sus padres sobre él bebe. Por ahora solo quería enfrentarse contra la pila de documentos de su oficina.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Erwin**

Llevaba exactamente un mes sin poder conversar tranquilamente con su pareja. Suspiro. Mike no creía ni la mitad de sus palabras, no desde la vez que le había mentido. Se recostó en la silla de su oficina respirando hondo. Un mes donde había estado sufriendo la indiferencia y la desconfianza de su pareja, sabía que la había cagado y bien a fondo pero al final nunca había podido cumplir su mentira. Ya que Mike lo había atrapado antes de salir.

_**Flashback**_

Había llegado temprano a casa, para dejarle una nota a Mike, dejar la cena preparada y después salir hasta el departamento de Levi donde se quedaría el resto de la noche. Tenía la cena en punto cuando sintió la puerta abrirse rápidamente, asustado y confundido se acercó para ver a un exaltado Mike que miraba el comedor como buscando a alguien

-¿Mike?-le pregunto viendo como este se asustaba dando un pequeño salto y después se giraba en su dirección -¿estás bien?- pregunto de nuevo al ver que este se relajaba al verlo.

-si no te preocupes- le respondió mientras se acercaba a él y tiraba de su cuerpo al suyo en un posesivo abrazo, lo abrazo sin comprender su actitud y se sorprendió al sentir como este olfateaba su cuello, era una costumbre que Mike tenía de mucho antes de conocerlo y que en su tiempo de romances Mike usaba para recriminarle cuando se acostaba con otra persona. Una costumbre que con el tiempo había dejado de hacer porque ahora vivían y compartían todos los días juntos.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupado. Si Mike hacía eso era porque dudaba de él. Y hoy no podía estar más de acuerdo en sus dudas.

-si- dijo mientras le daba un beso en el cuello y después lo miraba a los ojos – ¿esta lista ya la cena? Vengo hambriento- comento mientras se encaminaba a la cocina sonriendo falsamente. O no justo hoy a Mike le daban sus cambios de humor, tendría que inventarle una mentira para que le dejase salir. Decidido lo siguió a la cocina.

-estaba a punto de servirla- comento mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a acomodar las cosas en la mesa. Se sentía nervioso, la mirada de Mike lo seguía a todos lados podía sentirlo y aun que le gustara que lo mirara hoy se sentía desnudo ante la mirada como si este supiese solo con verlo que ocultaba algo.

Habían cenado tranquilamente, si es que se podía decir tranquilo a una cena donde tu pareja te había mirado atentamente en cada maldito segundo. Amaba a Mike cuando se ponía posesivo y obsesionado, pero ¿tenía que ser justo hoy? Suspiro levantándose y yendo a bañarse.

Una vez en la ducha pensó detenidamente si estaba bien hacer esto, estaba engañando a su pareja, al hombre que había dejado todo por él, ¿merecía la pena un hijo con Levi a que su pareja lo dejara y nunca compartiese su felicidad y posible hijo con él?

Suspiro. Había sido tan fácil planear todo, pero, cuando llegaba el momento de ejecutarlo y saber que ibas a traicionar a la persona que amabas dolía. Tenía dos opciones, el hijo que siempre había deseado o su felicidad con el hombre que amaba. ¿Porque el mundo era tan cruel de hacerlo elegir entre las dos cosas que más quería? ¿Por qué él no podía ser como Levi? ¿Por qué él no podía darle el hijo que tanto quería Mike?

Apago la regadera y saliendo del baño intento olvidar el dolor, de ignorar a su corazón que le decía que hacia mal. Con solo una toalla alrededor de su cadera camino del baño a su habitación, Mike lo esperaba sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando el piso fijamente. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron le sonrió suavemente tratando de pedir disculpas antes de tiempo.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y como después se acercaba a él. Lo esquivo caminado hasta su armario para buscar su ropa, sacando unos pantalones normales y una camisa blanca.

-vas a salir- no fue una pregunta y eso lo hizo estremecer.

-si- respondió cortante

-¿es muy importante?- ahora si pregunto y no sabía porque eso le había sonado más a un ¿más importante que yo?

-un poco- camino hasta la cómoda buscando su ropa interior. Dejo caer la toalla y cuando se estaba agachando para pasar las piernas por el bóxer sintió a Mike detrás de él y como una mano acariciaba su trasero. _Mierda_.

-¿A dónde vas?- le susurro en el oído, presionando su miembro en su trasero sintió como todo el cuerpo de su amante se pegaba al suyo.

-un amigo tiene un problema y tengo que ir a ayudarlo- bueno no estaba mintiendo, estaba seguro que Levi estaba teniendo un problema con el afrodisiaco, la calentura no se le pasaría tan rápido.

-¿Qué amigo?- murmuro besando su cuello y pasando suavemente su mano por su cadera hasta su miembro el cual comenzó a masturbar -¿Rivaille?- pregunto mientras mordía y apretaba fuertemente su miembro. Había estado tan perdido en las sensaciones que se había olvidado de donde estaba y con solo escuchar el nombre de Levi y el fuerte apretón en su miembro lo supo. Mike lo sabía todo.

-Mike- se giró un poco para ver la enojada mirada de su amante.

-así que realmente ibas a salir para acostarte con Levi- murmuro mientras se alejaba de su cuerpo como si tuviese lepra.

-¿Quién…?- y la respuesta llego mucho antes de que terminara de preguntar, miro arrepentido a Mike sabía que le estaba haciendo daño.

-si quieres ir, no te detendré- comento el rubio mirándolo fijamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro –pero para cuando tu vuelvas, nada te asegurara que yo estaré aquí esperándote- escupió las palabras mientras se giraba y caminado lentamente se adentraba en el baño. En solo unos minutos escucho la regadera comenzar a sonar.

Dejándose caer en el piso aun con el bóxer en los tobillos supo que todo estaba perdido o a punto de perderse. Pero se dio cuenta de donde tenía que estar esta noche. Decidido se levantó y tirando lejos los bóxer se subió a la cama.

Desnudo como estaba, busco el lubricante en la mesita de noche. Ya que cuando Mike saliera por lo menos estaría dilatado, así como estaba de enojado para cuando lo viera en la cama lo tomaría rudamente y sin miramientos, por lo que para evitar un poco el sufrimiento –que se merecía- dejo caer una cantidad favorable de lubricante en sus dedos y adentrando dos suavemente comenzó a tijerear dentro de él.

Para cuando el rubio salió del baño, duchado y desnudo, él ya tenía tres dedos dentro de su cuerpo, los cuales saco cuando el rubio subió a la cama. Sin ninguna palabra el rubio busco en su mesita de noche sacando una esposas las cuales pasó por el respaldo de la cama y coloco en sus muñecas.

Se miraron solo unos momentos antes de que Mike lo girara y pusiera sobres sus rodillas y hombros en la cama. Las esposas sonaron por el brusco movimiento pero a ninguno de los dos les importo. El ojimiel levanto sus caderas y presionando entre sus omoplatos lo hizo enterrar la cara en la almohada dejando solo su trasero al aire. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse cuando este sin miramientos ni delicadeza se adentró en su cuerpo. Había ardido un poco la ruda intromisión del rubio pero no se quejó, no gimió, ni grito. Mantuvo fuertemente la boca cerrada mientras el rubio se desquitaba en cada una de sus penetraciones contra su cuerpo.

Su corazón casi se detuvo pero si se rompió al sentir unas cálidas gotas caer en su espalda. Intento girarse haciéndose daño en las muñecas al tirar las esposas. Pero el ojimiel no dejo que se girara al contrario lo apretó más fuerte contra la cama.

-M-Mike-jadeo entre cada penetración, escuchando como este entre sollozos tomaba aire –M-Mike… p-por favor- rogo intentando girarse de nuevo.

-No- gruño con la voz rasposa, lo sintió mover su mano y como ambas se posaban en su cadera. Dos estocadas más y fue suficiente para que este se corriera dentro suyo. Al contrario que su amante, que se había separado rápidamente de su lado saliendo de su cuerpo después de correrse, a él su excitación se le había ido al sentir las gotas en su espalda.

Cuando se sintió liberado de la presión en su espalda que era la que lo mantenía fijo a la cama se giró rápidamente para ver a su amante, solo vasto un momento para darse cuenta que este a pesar de que se había excitado y usado su cuerpo no lo había disfrutado. Sus miradas se cruzaron solo unos segundos antes de que el ojimiel se levantara de la cama soltando las esposas y lo dejara solo en la habitación.

Sacándose las esposas se acurruco en la cama. Era la primera vez en años que Mike lo usaba de esa forma, pero había sido su culpa, cada una de las dudas de Mike siempre había sido su maldita culpa. No iba a llorar, a pesar de que sentía las lágrimas en los ojos no las iba a derramar.

Escucho como la puerta de entrada se azotaba fuertemente. Ahí estaba la señal. Ahora estaba solo, si quería salir donde Levi podía hacerlo ahora. Mike estaba saliendo de la casa dándole a entender que su relación dependía de él. Si el salía hacia el departamento de Levi ahora, todo se acababa.

Suspiro girándose en la cama. Tirando un poco de las sabanas de la cama se acomodó a dormir, ya había comprendido todo. El no necesitaba un hijo si tenía a Mike. Ahora solo esperaba que este le perdonara.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y así era como había comenzado su distanciamiento. Mike había llegado exactamente treinta minutos después de que saliera de la casa y sin decir nada se había metido en su lado de la cama y dormido sin mirarle. Suspiro. Este había sido el peor mes de su vida y a pesar de que se había enojado con Hanji unos días ahora se lo agradecía. Si ella no le hubiese contado todo a Mike quizás ahora estarían viviendo en una mentira o quizás simplemente ya no estarían juntos.

Cualquiera de los dos casos no podía ser peor que vivir en la indiferencia con la persona que amas. Miro la puerta de su oficina rogando porque Mike entrase como antes y se lo hiciese apasionadamente en la oficina. Llevaban un mes de abstinencia en las que el ojimiel no lo tocaba, le hablaba lo justo y necesario y lo miraba de reojo. Su vida era una mierda.

**Eren**

Se la había pasado más de la mitad de las clases mirando la fotografía. Armin lo había felicitado sonriente cuando le había dicho que esa era la primera ecografía de su bebe, Jean solo había sonreído dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Claro que eso solo fue cuando supieron ya que cuando estaba a punto de terminar la última clase y el seguía embobado con la foto este le había dicho que era un estúpido por no prestar atención a las clases por quedarse viendo una foto de puras manchas.

Si no hubiese sido por Armin lo hubiese golpeado por decirle a la foto de su bebe que eran puras manchas. Estúpido Jean, el no comprendía su felicidad y emoción por esa simple imagen. Sonrió bobamente, sentado en la sala en donde hace 10 minutos había sido su clase. Podían ser manchas, pero para el eran las manchas más hermosas que existían.

Recordando lo que el pelinegro le había pedido en la mañana se levantó y guardo sus cosas. Sonriéndole por última vez a la foto la guardo delicadamente en su diario. Se sorprendió al ver a Armin esperándolo en la entrada de la universidad, ¿no se suponía que hoy se iría con Jean? Busco con la mirada al estúpido caballo y siguiendo la triste mirada de Armin vio a Jean conversando con un chico moreno, de pecas y sonrisa amable. Se acercó a su mejor amigo asustándolo cuando le toco el hombro para hacerlo salir de su trance.

-Armin- lo llamo mirando los tristes ojos azules.

-parece que realmente no puedo competir contra él- susurro mirando fijamente como el castaño se reía tontamente con el otro muchacho.

-eso no es verdad Armin- lo animo –tu eres mucho más lindo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras lo abrazaba y lo instaba a caminar alejándose de la pareja que estaba más allá.

-es mejor que tu pareja no escuche eso, no quiero morir joven y virgen- se rio el rubio mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura caminando tranquilamente. Lo abrazo más fuerte. Cada vez que Armin lo abrazaba o necesitaba de contacto con la demás personas era porque se sentía inferior al resto.

-no te preocupes Levi no es tan celoso- o eso creía, bueno en cualquier caso no tentaría a la suerte y no arriesgaría a su mejor amigo -¿y que paso con el caballo?- pregunto la sutileza era algo que ellos o mejor dicho el no compartía ni tenia.

-nada- suspiro el ojiazul mirando sus pies.

-vamos Armin que sé que paso algo y no me lo quieres decir, confía en mí. Si es algo malo yo matare al caballo estúpido- sonrió maliciosamente.

-no es nada del otro mundo- suspiro mientras sus ojos se aguaban –solo prefirió irse con Marco cuándo ya teníamos planeado salir hoy- susurro mordiéndose el labio.

-es tan idiota- murmuro mientras se detenía y abrazaba a su amigo ocultando el rostro de Armin en su pecho –no te preocupes yo sé que el tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que tu existes- le sonrió suavemente mientras le secaba unas lágrimas del rostro –además tengo entendido que un chico de un curso superior quiere contigo- movió sus cejas picaronamente intentando hacer reír a su amigo. Lográndolo cuando este le miro y una fuerte carcajada salió de su boca.

-Eres un tonto Eren- le dijo mientras se secaba la cara y volvía a retomar el camino esta ves caminado uno al lado del otro –Gracias por subirme el ánimo Eren, eres un gran amigo- le sonrió el rubio mientras seguían caminando y conversando cosas triviales.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Levi**

-¿Tu padre?- pregunto espantado el moreno, su mirada estaba llena de terror -¿Quieres que les digamos a nuestros padres?- vio como la crisis comenzaba –Levi sabes que amo a tu padre, es un gran hombre y todo pero… cuando se entere me va a colgar de tu ya sabes dónde- su voz subió una octava mientras se tapaba con ambas manos la entrepierna

-y yo te voy a colgar también si no dejas de actuar como un crio- le regaño mirándolo enojado. Él también sabía que entre los padres de Eren y los suyo, el que más mal podía reaccionar era su queridísimo padre. Pero no contarles no era una opción –los eh llamado hoy en la tarde, vendrán el fin de semana para no molestarte ni a ti con tus estudios ni a mí con mi trabajo- sentencio fríamente. Él era de las personas que afrontaban las cosas por muy mala que estas pudiesen ser y mentirle a su familia no estaba en su naturaleza.

-Está bien- se resignó el moreno mientras se levantaba del sillón y se encaminaba a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena. Suspiro al ver a Eren nervioso, había pensado que Eren estaría feliz de contarles a sus padres y podía verlo que en una pequeña parte lo estaba, pero como siempre el problema no era la familia de Eren, tampoco lo era su madre el problema radicaba en como lo tomaría su padre. El hombre podía adorar a Eren pero de ahí a aceptarlo como su yerno, era un gran paso.

Suspiro mirando el blanco techo de su casa, ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver cómo reaccionarían sus padres. Pero estaba seguro que separase de Eren no era una opción. Así tuviese que secuestrarlo, amarrarlo o esclavizarlo, el moreno no se iría de su lado, no ahora que estaba comprendiendo lo que sentía por él.

* * *

Pero bueno este capítulo se suponía no tendría lemon o.o de cualquier forma espero que les guste ^^ lo eh escrito en un día ya que en la semana no tuve tiempo :/ como siempre el cap estuvo echo con mucho amorsh!

Aclaro que no sé de qué color son los ojos de Mike XD y puse ojimiel porque es el color que yo creo que tiene :PP también admito que no sabía si poner a Christa o a Petra como la matrona XDD pero después cuando pensé en Ymir como una ayudante intentando coquetear con Eren me gustó la idea jajjaja y Ymir siempre va a estar al lado de Christa ñ.ñ

También les digo que no se si Marco va a ser el bueno o malo :OO bueno depende de cómo actué Jean rueguen a que el caballo no sea tan estúpido de perder a Armin u.u

Y bueno si tienen dudas (?) no duden en consultar ^^

**Reviews!**

**valkiria1996-pd**: lo leí y te aseguro que dejare mi review mas tarde porque eh andado sin mucho tiempo pero me gusta la trama de tu fic *0* Levi el hijo con una madre enferma y Eren el hijo de papa que es rico dasdasa eso siempre motiva a leer :DD jaja y si será nena! ^^

**manzanaverde**: morí con lo de manzana con diabetes XDD todos seden ante Levi yo igual lo aria si existiese *Q* la de los abuelos será para el otro cap pero ya estamos que llegamos allí XDD Mikasa definitivamente será una molestia hasta que acepte que eren ya no es suyo o que nunca lo fue e.e Gracias por tu Review manzana! :DD

**IsyPerolla**: sé que eres tu AnaClary ) me alegro tanto que te gustase el Lemon ;o; había entrado en grandes dudas con él ya que no sabía si estaba bien u.u el día siguiente creo que fue mucho mejor que la noche anterior XDD si leíste este cap lo comprenderás en el comienzo 3 Levi es un loquishoo dasadsa espero que te gustara también el corto de JeanXArmin bueno o mejor dicho la mención de algo parecido XDD y también el MikeXErwin :3 Mikasa igual que la familia será para el próximo no quiero tanto drama todavía pero de que va a haber va a haber :OO espero que no se te haya hecho muy extensa la semana ^^ y si lo fue que el capítulo te gustara tanto como para esperar :DD gracias por tu siempre amoroso Review! (:

**Vientoyhielo**: Eren y yo pensamos igual, además de que una niña entre dos hombre siempre es kawai XD los celos por cuidarla, además de que ella los va a manejar como quiere! A los dos xDDD a la pareja JeanXArmin tendrás que agarrarle el gusto porque definitivamente ellos van a tener historia :3 no te adelantare nada eso sí :PP XD los abuelitos van a ser un amor! Pero hasta el otro cap ^^ Gracias como siempre por tu Review! :DD

**snk-sunshine**: yo creo que cualquiera que se lea los fic con Lemon son pervertidas XDD yo igual lo soy por leerlo, escribirlo y pensarlo XDDD sufrir bueno no sé cuánto más sufrirán o si lo aran de nuevo quien sabe :/ espero que te gustara el cap :DDD espero que valga la pena la espera XD

**Charlie chu chu shoe**: eres **Charlie el unicornio **cierto o,o? creo que por lo del ataque fangirl lo eres xDDD me alegro que te gustara! :DD y espero que te guste más este de hoy ^^ a propósito que significa tu nuevo nombre? O.o

**Ellewan**: me alegro que te gustara el cap! Realmente espero que te guste más el de hoy ^^ y bienvenida a mi mundo Ereri, todos y cada uno de mis fic sobre SNK tendrá Ereri y uno que otro Riren C: de cualquier forma gracias por Leer mi fic :DDD

Y bueno sé que querrán matarme por no haber puesto el lemon completo en el comienzo, adelante pueden tirarme tomates XDD los estaré esperando para la ensalada :PPP jajjaja

Bueno recuerden que cada Review me anima más a escribir y como cada uno de ellos me llena de amor los personajes igual se dulcifican en mi mente ñ.ñ ¿saben lo que significa? Siii es lo que están pensando XD más Lemon! :DD

Bueno nos vemos hasta el otro fin de semana.

Beshos y abrazos bien azucarados y empalagosos para todas! ^^


	9. Capitulo 8: Nuestros Padres

Disclaimer:Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Mikasa**

_**Flashback**_

Apretó los puños cuando frente a sus ojos en un auto pulcramente negro Su Eren se giró para besar suavemente al jodido enano embarazado.

-oí Mikasa- la llamo la peliroja desde abajo – ¿porque estamos como unas espías tras la muralla? No es que me importe que todo el mundo nos mire raro pero… ¿porque espiamos a Eren?- la muchacha se encontraba arrodillada mirándola desde abajo con una bolsa de patatas fritas en la mano. La verdad es que la mayor parte de las personas que pasaban las observaban raro, ya que se encontraban mirando por un lado de la muralla, ella de pie y sacha arrodillada en el piso. Cualquiera que las viera desde atrás pensaría que estaba acorralando a Sasha contra la muralla, pero cuando mirabas desde un lado te darías cuenta que Sasha ignoraba lo que ella miraba y que comía gustosamente sus papas. Aun así la peliroja sabía todo lo que ella miraba e incluso a veces adivinaba muchos de sus pensamientos.

-no es algo que te tenga que importar- murmuro para que solo ella la escuchara.

-¿Eren no es el chico con el que viviste en tu infancia?- pregunto sin escucharla -¿Por qué no solo vas y le hablas?- volvió a preguntar mirándola desde abajo.

-porque me detesta- susurro mirando tristemente al moreno que se perdía en la entrada de la universidad. Suspiro acariciando la bufanda suavemente. La peliroja no dijo nada al ver a su amiga tan triste, tampoco pregunto qué era lo que esta había hecho para que el moreno la detestara. Sin decir nada se levantó y guardando sus papas abrazo a su amiga. Por alguna razón no podía ver triste a Mikasa.

La pelinegra solo se dejó abrazar y tomando un poco del calor de Sasha, camino planeando un nuevo plan para que Eren dejara al enano.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ahora tenía un plan, solo esperaba el momento indicado para ponerlo en marcha. Camino tranquilamente por el pasillo de la universidad, ignorando la triste mirada que le daba su amiga, la cual negando con la cabeza y volviendo a su personalidad de ingenua se acercó a Mikasa. Ojala su amiga se diera cuenta que el moreno ya no le pertenecía.

**Jean**

Oh mierda, la había cagado de nuevo. Miro de nuevo el salón de clases, revisando de nuevo en la puerta si era la correcta. "E215". Sí, no había ningún error. Miro de nuevo a la pareja de amigos que se encontraban tranquilamente conversando, lo primero que noto fue que no había una tercera silla para él, lo segundo es que tampoco había una ni adelante, ni atrás ni siquiera en diagonal cerca de Armin. Lo que significaba que Armin estaba enojado con él, el rubio era el único que podía hacerse una propia muralla defensiva con sus compañeros de clases. Suspiro. Tendría que sentarse al final de la clase y además solo.

Saludo con la mano a Eren que fue el único de los dos que lo saludo, por otro lado el rubio no se dignó ni siquiera a mirarlo. ¿Entendió algo de la clase? La respuesta era obvia. NO. Se pasó la clase completa mirando al rubio, más este ni una sola vez se dio la vuelta a mirarlo. Por mucho tiempo había admirado el inocente atractivo de Armin, admitía que se sentía atraído, pero eso no era suficiente comparado a lo que suponía sentía por Marco. El chico de pequitas, como le decía, tenía un atractivo único, que lo envolvía a seguirlo. Además Marco era su amigo de la infancia, crecieron juntos y sabía que este de alguna forma le correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Pero aun así… ¿porque no podía solo pedirle a marco que saliesen? Lo había intentado, ayer cuando le había dicho a Armin que no podría salir con él y se había ido con Marco a un lado de la entrada. Había intentado confesarse al moreno cuando sintió la pesada y triste mirada de alguien sobre él. Sin saber porque había levantado la mirada y se había topado con unos ojos tan azules que casi lo llamaban a que se perdiera en ellos. Se perdiera y se encerrara en la inocencia de un pequeño y rubio muchacho.

Y aunque sabía que cada vez que se iba con Marco hacía daño a su rubio amigo, no podía evitarlo. Sentía que amaba tanto a Marco como amaba la amistad de Armin.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando noto que uno de los alumnos del curso superior, que para su mal gusto se encontraba sentado al lado izquierdo de Armin le tocaba suavemente el brazo llamando la atención del rubio, el cual giro su cabeza para mirarlo. Su mandíbula casi se le cae cuando vio como el muchacho rápidamente pasaba una mano por el respaldo de la silla del rubio y se acercaba a susurrarle algo al oído. Cuando se alejó vio como los ahora grandes ojos azules miraban sorprendidos y avergonzados al otro muchacho. Pero más allá de eso lo que no le gusto fue ver como el rubio se sonrojaba y después asentía suavemente y una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

Estuvo a punto de subirse por las paredes cuando el jodido idiota se acercó al rubio y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, el cual solo se sonrojo un poco más. Haciendo su rostro aún más inocente de lo que ya era. Su corazón se apretó al pensar a Armin con el muchacho junto. El solo pensar que el idiota besara en la boca a su amigo hacia que se le revolviera el estómago.

Armin no debía o mejor dicho no podía besarse con nadie. ¿Y porque mierda Eren no hacía nada para proteger a Armin?

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

-¿¡Qué!?- lo miro extrañado Eren -¿Por qué Armin no podría salir con Ancel? El chico es bueno, amable y respetuoso- dijo el moreno mientras enumeraba con los dedos las cualidades del tal Ancel.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? El idiota ese solo se quiere aprovechar de nuestro amigo-desesperado como estaba, no pudo evitar subir el tono de voz y casi gritarle a Eren – ¿Qué pasa si el tipo trata de sobrepasarse con Armin? Tu y yo sabemos que él es muy inocente- dijo tratando de hacer entender a su amigo el peligro al que se arriesgaba su rubio.

-¿estas preocupado por Armin o por con quien decida perder su inocencia?- pregunto audazmente el moreno mirándolo fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lo miro procesando la pregunta.

-C-Claro que por Armin- murmuro no muy seguro, por alguna razón la segunda pregunta quedo resonando en su mente más que la primera.

-mmm… bueno, nosotros no podemos meternos si es que Armin decide acostarse o no con Ancel. Es decisión de él- hablo tranquilamente el castaño balanceándose en su silla –a todo esto ¿ya le pediste a Marco que saliera contigo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque…?- oh mierda, Eren lo miro frunciendo el ceño. Lo había olvidado, en medio de toda la conversa de la inocencia de Armin se había olvidado de Marco.

-¿no me dijiste que le ibas a pedir que saliera contigo?- pregunto confundido el moreno.

-no pude hacerlo-suspiro mirando el techo, notando lo desgastado de la pintura blanca.

-¿porque?- hostigo el moreno acercando más su silla a la de él. Los brillantes ojos verdes estaban mirándolo esperanzado. Como si su respuesta fuese importante.

-no lo sé, solo no pude- resoplo viendo como su amigo lo miraba contrariado.

-¿hay otra persona que te guste?- pincho de nuevo con otra pregunta.

Y fue esa pregunta la que lo congelo, más cuando vio a Armin entrar sonriendo felizmente con el otro muchacho a su lado.

-NO- dijo fuertemente mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la puerta en donde aún se encontraba Armin y el otro rubio, que se habían detenido cuando lo escucharon negar fuertemente –yo solo amo a Marco- dijo mirando fijamente los azules ojos. Salió rápidamente como si alguien lo persiguiera. Y lo perseguían. Lo perseguían unos tristes ojos azules en su mente.

Se fue demasiado antes de ver como los hermosos ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas y como cada una de ellas caían mientras su dueño se apretaba el pecho intentando que el gran dolor que se expandía sobre su pecho lo dejara respirar.

Nadie tampoco se dio cuenta del moreno con pecas que se encontraba escondido tras varios jóvenes mirando. Sonrió tristemente al ver como Jean volvía a hacer daño a las personas que amaba, quiso llorar con el rubio al darse cuenta que Jean había mentido y que realmente no lo amaba, no como el desearía. Miro al rubio y deseo que este no se enamorara de otra persona antes de que él hiciese entrar en razón al cabeza dura de su mejor amigo. Jean era demasiado estúpido a veces.

**Eren**

Se levantó rápidamente apartando a Ancel de enfrente de Armin. Lo abrazo protectoramente notando como su camisa se humedecía. Sin decir ninguna palabra al otro rubio cargo a su amigo y lo llevo a la azotea del gran edificio.

Decir que fueron a la segunda clase seria mentira. Armin había llorado por casi una hora. La verdad es que al ver que el rubio no se calmaba se fueron antes de la universidad, solo pasaron a la sala donde habían dejado sus cosas y se había ido. Ahora se encontraban en el departamento ya que el rubio no quería llegar a su casa y preocupar a su madre.

De alguna manera comprendía como se sentía el ojiazul. El mismo se había sentido muerto en vida cuando Levi lo había echado del departamento. Miro al rubio que ahora se encontraba tendido en forma de bola en su cama, suavemente acaricio sus cabellos intentando tranquilizarlo y darle el apoyo que necesitaba. El ojiazul lo miro un momento sonriéndole suavemente, dándole las gracias por dejarlo quedarse, por su apoyo, más que nada por ser su amigo. Le sonrió tranquilamente.

-preparare la cena- se levantó de la cama, ya eran las cinco lo que significaba que en una hora y media más llegaría Levi –no te preocupes por Rivaille- le sonrió cuando este se tensó al recordar que Eren no vivía solo –yo hablare con él para que te deje quedarte hoy en la noche- palmeo un poco el hombro de otro –no te preocupes-

Salió de la habitación y la sonrisa que había mantenido se borró por una completa de terror. ¿Qué mierda le diría a Levi? Si apenas lo había aceptado a él hace un mes atrás ¿qué le diría para que dejase que Armin se quedase una noche?

Camino a la cocina pensando en mil formas de decirle a Levi, tenía muchas ideas lo malo es que en cada una de ellas recibía un rotundo no.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Coloco el ultimo plato en la mesa cuando sintió la puerta de entrada abrirse. Se tensó al escuchar las llaves sonar cuando Levi las coloco en el colgador que había al lado de la puerta. Inspiro hondamente tratando relajarse.

-¿Eren?- escucho y casi corriendo se acercó a la entrada de la cocina que daba a solo unos pasos de la entrada del departamento. Su corazón se aceleró al ver los hermoso ojos de su amante, olvidando su nerviosismo y de todo se acercó al pelinegro, tomándolo de la cintura e inclinándose unos centímetros lo beso, lentamente y superficial, probando los suaves y cálidos labios de Levi -Uhm- jadeo el pelinegro cuando lo mordió para que abriera la boca. Amoldando sus cuerpos lo más cerca que pudieron se besaron profundo y suave, degustando y recordando el sabor de ambos.

-¿cómo ha ido tu día?-pregunto cuando logro separarse de los labios del pelinegro, el cual miraba fijamente sus labios, estuvo tentado a besarle de nuevo pero se contuvo, no podía dejarse llevar. No sabiendo que Armin estaba en el departamento. Como si lo hubiesen llamado el rubio salió de su habitación. Con la ropa revuelta por haberse dormido con ella y ordenándose el cabello que se iba en todas direcciones revuelto –Levi él es Armin, mi compañero de carrera y mi mejor amigo- dijo rápidamente cuando noto que el pequeño hombre dentro de sus brazos se tensaba al ver al rubio.

-Mucho gusto, siento haber venido sin invitación e irrumpir en tu casa- dijo nerviosamente el rubio agachando la mirada al sentir la penetrante mirada de Levi sobre él.

-¿A-Armin nos darías un minuto?-pregunto diciendo con la mirada que los dejara un momento a solas ya que el pelinegro seguía sin decir nada y miraba de pies a cabeza al rubio como estudiándolo, además de que estaba seguro que la mano que se estaba apretando fuertemente en su costilla derecha dejaría una grandes marcas más tarde. Sonriéndole a su amigo lo insto a que entrara al baño.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- fue lo primero que dijo el pelinegro cuando el rubio salió de su campo visual. Suspiro y tomando el rostro de Levi entre sus manos lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Vio la duda, el miedo y el posible dolor de una traición.

-no es nada de lo que te estas imaginando- susurro contra su boca depositando un suave beso en estos –Armin es mi amigo, solo eso. Y está en el departamento porque la persona que ama lo rechazo sin siquiera haberse confesado- concluyo viendo como este lo miraba un poco sorprendido. La realidad hizo que su cuerpo se relajara y recargara su cuerpo contra el del moreno. Sin decir nada lo abrazo y levanto para sentarlo en el sillón blanco –que era el favorito de Levi- dejándolo descansar de su agotador día –me pidió poder quedarse esta noche en el departamento- continuo explicando ahora arrodillado frente a Levi el cual tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, una mano sobre su frente y los ojos cerrados –le dije que te preguntaría y después le diría tu respuesta- sin mirarlo tomo la mano desocupada de Levi y entrelazo sus dedos sintiendo el calor de su pelinegro. Sonrió tontamente viendo sus manos unidas, girándolas para verlas desde todos los ángulos. Levantando la mirada hacia el pelinegro noto que este lo miraba fijamente, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro y sintió como sus manos unidas eran guiadas hacia el plano vientre de Levi.

-solo por hoy- susurro el pelinegro dejando caer su mano sobre sus ojos. Sonrió. Levi podía tener un muy mal genio pero no era una mala persona.

-Gracias- suavemente se levantó y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Levi camino a la cocina, no sin antes notar el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

**Levi**

Miro de nuevo al rubio amigo de Eren. No sabía si en su vida abundaban los rubios o estos encontraban entretenido ponerse a su lado. Soportar a dos rubios lastimeros en su trabajo ya era demasiado como para también tener a uno en la casa mirando tristemente a todos lados.

Por lo menos eh jovencito frente a él no era tan alto, a lo mucho llegaba al 1,70, aun así era bastante atractivo. Su rostro era suave de piel tersa blanquecina, hombros no muy anchos pero tampoco estrechos. Pero lo más impresionante era su aura y sus ojos. El chico tenía un aire demasiado inocente, pero aun así sus ojos lo contradecían, su mirada era atenta, observadora y buscando los más mínimos detalles de todo.

Este chico era mucho más inteligente de lo que se veía y con solo mirarlo una vez saliendo de la habitación de Eren se dio cuenta que era mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo.

-entonces dormiremos juntos para no molestar a Levi- comento Eren, mientras comía tranquilamente. Casi se atoro con lo que estaba masticando cuando salió de sus pensamientos y lo escucho. El rubio lo miro a el preguntándole con la mirada si estaba de acuerdo, por lo visto el igual sabia lo distraído e idiota que podía llegar a ser el moreno.

-y-yo puedo dormir en el sofá- dijo el rubio mirando a Eren –no tienes que preocuparte Eren- le sonrió suavemente.

-no, no, eres nuestro invitado y vas a dormir en mi habitación- repitió tercamente el moreno

-pero…- intento decir Armin

-Estoy de acuerdo con Eren- dijo comiendo tranquilamente –dormirás en la habitación de invitado- siguió después de tragar notando como el moreno asentía con la cabeza –Eren dormirá conmigo en mi habitación – concluyo viendo por el rabillo de sus ojos como este seguía asintiendo, atragantándose con la comida cuando se percató de lo que realmente había dicho. Idiota. Quiso decirle. Solo una mirada basto para que este se quedase callado y siguiese comiendo avergonzado. El rubio se rio disimuladamente no queriendo avergonzar más a su amigo. Aun así noto el brillo de tristeza y anhelo en sus ojos azules. Quien sería el idiota que rechazo al pequeño hombre enfrente de él. Debía estar bastante jodido de la vista o tener a un adonis a su lado como para rechazarlo.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

_Sábado por la noche…_

Lo iba a MATAR. Si decía una sola palabra más el jodido mocoso de mierda estaría muerto. Este presintiendo su mal humor y su irritabilidad lo miro. Cerrando la boca se sentó rígidamente en la esquina de la cama mirándolo fijamente.

Enojado como estaba tomo su ropa de dormir y caminando al baño cerro fuertemente la puerta. La poca paciencia que tenía antes de estar embarazado se había esfumado con su nuevo estado, se irritaba, se enojaba y hasta se sonrojaba más fácilmente que antes, y eso solo lo hacía sentirse más débil.

Gruño. Casi desgarrando la ropa de su cuerpo se desnudó, abriendo la regadera dejo que el agua calmara su enojo y su cuerpo. Maldito Eren y su manía de hacerlo enojar y sentir débil cuando debía estar apoyándolo en vez de hacerlo enraizar más su miedo.

Suspiro relajado cuando el agua logro su cometido. La pregunta sería porque estaba enojado…

Desde ayer que el rubio y moreno se había ido a la universidad Eren había comenzado a actuar más nervioso, como si algo malo fuese a pasar el fin de semana. La noche que el rubio había pasado en el departamento para su mal gusto no había pasado nada, Eren recordándole lo que había dicho la doctora, solo lo había abrazado y dormido a su lado. Eso lo había dejado insatisfecho, maldita la hora en que doctora había dicho moderación en el Sexo durante los dos primeros meses. Y maldito Eren que por moderación entendía abstinencia.

Eso lo había podido entender o mejor dicho aceptar, pero que el moreno ahora haya decidido dormir en su cama y no en la SUYA, lo tenía arañando las paredes. ¿La excusa?

_Levi si duermo contigo no podré contenerme y sabes que la doc. Dijo "nada" de relaciones sexuales por los dos primeros meses… _

Y allí estaba el moreno entendiendo Moderar por Nada. Por lo que la noche anterior habían dormido en camas y cuartos separados, eso solo fue hasta cuando Eren se había quedado dormido. Él silenciosamente se había ido a meter en la cama del moreno. El cual dormido se había abrazado a su cuerpo y él ni tonto ni perezoso se había acurrucado contra el moreno.

Hoy en la mañana el moreno había pegado el grito en el cielo cuando lo vio a su lado, mas no duro mucho cuando suavemente lo había besado acallando cualquier reclamo. Había intentado llegar más lejos, más el moreno se alejó antes de que pudiese siquiera sacarle el polo.

Y lo que lo había sacado de todo sus cabales y hecho enojar, había sido el moreno nervioso y reclamándole que se había apresurado mucho con respecto a decirle a sus padres sobre su embarazo. Que no lo había advertido con demasiado tiempo y que había tomado solo la decisión sin consultárselo antes.

Comprendía el nerviosismo del moreno, el igual lo estaba. Sus padres vendrían mañana, la excusa que había inventado para que viniesen había sido que el moreno extrañaba a sus padres y que aprovechando que los padres de este vendrían podrían venir los suyos, ante esto su madre había casi llorado de felicidad al pensar que su hijo la extrañaba, está sin consultarlo con su padre había dicho que irían y si era necesario llevaría a su padre a si fuese amarrado al avión. Por alguna razón presentía que podía hacerlo.

Terminado de bañarse apago la regadera. Enojado como había entrado se había olvidado de la toalla, se sorprendió al ver una sobre el mueble al lado del lavamanos. Seguramente Eren había entrado y la debía haber dejado allí al verlo entrar solo con el pijama en mano. Tomándola se secó el cuerpo para después ponerse su ropa de pijama y colgar la toalla sobre sus hombros para evitar que las gotas que aun caían de su cabello le mojaran.

Saliendo del baño noto la casa muy silenciosa. Entro a su habitación notando al moreno sentado en el mismo lugar, las manos unidas y apoyadas sobre sus rodillas ocultaban su rostro, rostro que se alzó a mirarlo cuando lo sintió entrar. Lo vio abrir la boca, la disculpa marcada en su rostro.

-Lo siento- dijo antes de que el moreno hablara tomándolo por sorpresa. Se acercó al moreno introduciéndose entre las piernas abiertas del castaño, el cual alzo el rostro para mirarlo cuando quedo a una altura más elevada –siento haber tomado solo la decisión de decírselos a nuestros padres- susurro encerrando entre sus manos el rostro contrario –lo siento por no haberte tomado en cuenta- termino diciendo, recibiendo una sonrisa y un suave abrazo de parte de su amante.

Sin más palabras el moreno los acomodo en la cama, se abrazaron y con un beso de parte del moreno se quedaron dormidos.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

_Domingo por la mañana_

Gruño al escuchar el fuerte sonido de su celular. ¿Quién mierda llamaba tan temprano? Sintió al moreno removerse un poco sin embargo no dejo de abrazarlo. Miro la mesita en la que encontraba su celular, que seguía sonando, lo primero que noto es que las cortinas estaban cerradas, segundo que según el reloj que tenía en su habitación era casi medio día, tomando el celular y sin mirar quien llamaba contesto.

-¿Qué?- gruño bostezando.

-¿Rivaille? ¿Todavía estas durmiendo?- pregunto incrédula la voz de su madre. Rápidamente miro de nuevo el reloj verificando que si había visto bien la hora, se sentó bruscamente en la cama despertando al moreno que por el susto se había caído de la cama llevándose todas las mantas con él.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto sin creer que hubiese dormido tanto.

-Estamos en el aeropuerto ¿vas a venir por nosotros?- pregunto alegremente.

-en quince minutos estamos por allá- dijo rápidamente cortando la llamada. De un salto salió de la cama y corriendo al baño se ducho no sin antes gritarle un "apresúrate nuestros padres nos están esperando" a Eren el cual corrió a buscar su ropa en su habitación.

En menos de diez minutos estaban corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. Salieron rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento, olvidándose completamente él por qué sus padres estaban hoy allí.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Salieron disparados del auto cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Eren corrió aún más rápido cuando vio a su madre, la cual corrió a abrazar a su muchacho. El al contrario se sorprendió como siempre cuando su madre salto a abrazarlo. Si no fuera por su buen equilibrio se habrían caído.

Con su madre en brazos miro a su padre, el cual lo miraba fijamente intentando buscar en su rostro la verdadera razón de porque los había invitado a su departamento. Negó con la cabeza diciendo que no era el momento ni el lugar de conversar, su padre solo asintió sutilmente.

-Rivaille… tu madre es tan feliz de que la hayas invitado- dramatizo ella como siempre –tu padre se había negado a venir diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo- continuo ella casi gritando –Pero como te dije, lo amarre de manos y pies y cuando ya no tuvo más opción que venir lo solté- dijo orgullosamente con unas cuerdas en la mano derecha. Impresionado miro a su padre el cual miraba hacia otro lado con un notorio sonrojo, miro a los padres de Eren y estos sonreían confirmando que su madre realmente lo había hecho.

-…-no sabía que decir por lo que solo negó con la cabeza y segundos después se rio sutilmente. Su madre lo miro impresionada.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien- le susurro mientras le acariciaba el cabello y después la posaba en su rostro buscando su mirada.

-yo también estoy feliz de verlos bien- le respondió mirándola. Sin decirle cosas como "te quiero" o "te amo" su madre sabía que lo sentía.

-Yo también te amo, bebe- le sonrió ella. Bufo molesto por el apodo ¿Cuándo seria el día que su madre dejase de llamarlo así?

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Eren**

La tarde se pasó tranquila entre risas y sonrojos tanto del padre de Levi como los del propio hijo, la mujer no dejo de contar anécdotas como si fuese la cosa más normal y tierna del mundo. Anécdotas que solo hacían sonrojar tanto a su marido como a su hijo.

Lo mejor fue cuando la mujer había dicho que tenía fotos de un pequeño Levi de 4 años vestido de niña, con moñitos y todo. No le habría creído si no hubiese sacado la foto y se la había mostrado cuando Levi no estaba cerca. Su madre también había tenido el mal hábito de vestirle de niña cuando pequeño, mas esto lo traía sin cuidado. Ahora. Porque cuando tenía 12 lo había avergonzado profundamente.

Miro la foto en donde Levi salía con dos moñitos rosa agarrando en dos colitas su negro cabello a cada lado de su cabecita, un hermoso vestido rosa con muchos vuelos y los zapatitos a juego. En su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos se veían grandes, redondos e inocentes.

-Desearía tanto poder volver a ese tiempo y haberle sacado más fotos- se lamentó la mujer mirando fijamente la fotografía –oh mínimo que Levi decida por fin tener familia- sonrió tristemente, el por el contrario se tensó recordando por qué sus padres estaban aquí hoy. Entregándole la foto a la mujer se levantó buscando a Levi.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

-Se los diremos después de la cena- dijo Levi cuando habían logrado quedarse solos en la cocina, nerviosamente masajeo sus manos –solo actúa normal y por lo que más quieras no te desmayes-

-Está bien- dijo en un hilo de voz, busco la mano de Levi y entrelazándola con la suya suspiro. ¿No podía ser tan malo? ¿Verdad?

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Levi estratégicamente había logrado sentar en sillón más grande a sus madres y ellos juntos. Sus padres estaban, cada uno en un sillón individual a cada lado del gran sillón. Estaban sentado de esta forma: Su padre, la madre de Levi, él, Levi, su madre Carla y el padre de Levi.

Respirando hondo Levi aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de todos. Se mareo cuando supo que era el momento.

-la invitación a que viniesen realmente no fue solo porque los extrañásemos- comenzó Levi mirando a cada uno de los presentes mirándolo a él preguntándole si estaba de acuerdo, asintió suavemente –hay algo importante que deben saber- continuo mientras miraba a su padre. Sintió la mano de la madre de Levi tomar suavemente su brazo, la miro y esta lo miro preocupada, le sonrió suavemente intentando calmarla –Van a ser abuelos- concluyo el pelinegro. Lo miro rápidamente notando que este no dejaba de mirar a su padre. Ok tenía que admitirlo eso había sido demasiado directo. Volvió la mirada a la madre de Levi que había soltado su brazo y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No sabía si ella había comprendido toda la situación o si solo había escuchado lo del nuevo integrante.

-¿Qué significa eso realmente?- pregunto su padre Grisha, su padre siempre era calculador y siempre buscaba la verdad tras las palabras.

-Padre- dijo mirándolo y hablando suavemente

-Significa lo que dije- dijo firmemente Levi –Tengo un mes de embarazo y el padre es Eren- afirmo serenamente el pelinegro.

Miro a su padre el cual miraba tranquilamente a Levi, su padre era doctor por lo que sabía sobre el don de algunos hombres para concebir. Miro a la madre de Levi esta lloraba sin temor sonriendo feliz, la cual se levantó y abrazando a Levi lo beso en el rostro. Su madre le sonrió tranquilamente y lo abrazo felicitándolo.

Con temor miro al hombre de quien temía, lo vio con el rostro oculto tras sus cabellos que eran tan oscuros como los de su hijo.

-tu padre también está feliz hijo- susurro la madre de Levi –solo que él es igual que tú, nunca puede decir como realmente se siente- la mujer se arrodillo en el piso y posando su mano en el vientre plano de su hijo sonrió orgullosa –Seré abuela- murmuro.

Volvió a mirar al padre de Levi el cual levanto por unos segundos la mirada, mirando a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sorprendió y después sonrió, Levi que se encontraba mirando a su madre no se percató. Más tranquilo por el buen resultado de sus padres se relajó, le sonrió a Levi el cual solo lo miro unos segundos antes de volver a ver a su madre que seguía preguntándole sobre cómo se había sentido.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Suspiro. Miro a Levi quien dormía abrazado a su cuerpo en el sofá cama que tenía guardado y habían acomodado en el living ya que sus padres se habían quedado con las habitaciones, beso su frente sonriendo feliz al saber que no había habido problemas con ambas familias. Miro los aun irritados ojos de Levi recordando como su padre quien había intenso hacerse el duro se había levantado del sillón y abrazando a su hijo lo había felicitado. Levi se había sorprendido y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su padre había llorado, había sacado todo su miedo al rechazo, el miedo a que su padre lo despreciara y había llorado por sentir de nuevo a su padre en un abrazo. Levi le había comentado antes de dormirse que hace mucho tiempo que su padre no lo abrazaba, y que sentirse querido de nuevo por él lo había hecho tremendamente feliz.

Abrazo más fuerte a su amante y besando suavemente sus labios se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Ya nada podía salir mal ¿Verdad?

* * *

Holaaa volviii! :DD como todos los domingo les traje su capítulo ^^ espero realmente que les gustara :) me ha costado toda mi inspiración escribirlo u.u creo que mi trabajo come toda mi energía e inspiración e.e pero bueno mientras todavía pueda escribir no hay problema C:

Quiero contarles que hoy fui a sufragar *0* es la primera vez que lo hago y no se :/ pensé que habría más gente XDD para las que no saben hoy fue día de Elecciones presidenciales en Chile ^^ fue una nueva experiencia… pero admito que mientras sufragaba seguía pensando "Eren podría hacer esto" "y si Levi gritara por" y bueno eso me dio la gran indirecta de que no dejo de pensar en SNK si por mi país XDD

**Reviews**! :DD

**Maru de Kusanagi**: Eren será el Daddy más dulce que conozcan y será controlado como quiere por su princesa XDD y Jean y Erwin serán tan idiotas e.e por mucho time! :/

**vientoyhielo**: dsadsa me alegra que te atrevieses a leer mi lemon de MikexErwin *0* puedo morir feliz ^^ y te aseguro que no me ofende C: Ymir solo esta para molestar un poco el humor de nuestro enano gruñón XD y ¿segura que el padre de Levi es así? Espero que tu impresión cambie XD ya que tiene que haber una razón de porque una mujer como la madre de Levi se enamorara de él ¿no? ñ.ñ

**manzanaverde**: se que no es una pareja que a muchas no le agrada u.u pero por alguna razón me a mí me gusta, lo se estoy loca XD el libido de Levi solo ira en aumento 8D los abuelos… en el otro cap veremos la locura después de ya saber la verdad XDD dios ya me rio de lo que va a pasar jajaja

**valkiria1996-pd**: primero que nada te pido disculpas u.u no eh tenido mucho tiempo para dejar review pero te digo que tu fic me encanta, adoro la trama :DD también agradezco que tu si me dejes review te juro que ahora mismo termino de subir el fic y te paso a dejar un review C: Gracias a ti por leerme! ^^

**Charlie the banana king**: jajjaja me mato el video de Charlie el unicornio XDD no me eh traumado pero si me eh reido ajajajja hoy otra ves cambiaste tu nombre? Creo que solo te pondré como Charlie XD Gracias por leerme! ^^

**AnaClary**: ellos serán una gran familia :´) yo quiero un padre para mis hijos como Eren *0* Levi va ir cambiando mucho en este fic ^^ entre las hormonas y el amorshh… dsadasa lo siento respecto al lemon de la primera parte u.u prometo que en el otro habrá lemon ;) uno bien sexoso *3* el JeanxArmin tiene para uno o dos cap mas antes de que el idiota del caballo se de cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo ¬¬ y Marco no será el malito! No mi niñito lindo no puede serlo :3 respecto al MikexErwin sabremos mas de ellos en el otro cap ^^ no le tengas miedo al señor padre de Levi el no es tan malo (secreto)el será el que más consienta a su nieta X3 (fin secreto) jajjaja gracias por leerme! ^^

**BiLuLu55**: ella solo quiere molestar al pelinegro no te preocupes xDD si pongo JeanxArmin de verdad me vas a amar *-* si es así pondré hasta el primer beso XDD respecto a tu pregunta… voy a pensarlo tengo una idea bastante loca respecto a esa pareja XD y si a Armin le van a dar bien duro pero no en este cap :/ Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejarme un Reviews! C:

**snk-sunshine**: lo importante es que me dejaste tu review! *-* soy tan feliz con cada uno :´) admito que el lemos de Erwin y Mike me llego a doler pero Erwin se lo tenía merecido ¬¬ respecto a las escenas hot yo igual las amo :3 más si son de mi parejilla favorita XDD Gracias por tu Review! :DD

**bubbleblack**: se que soy una maldita XD lo de genial no lo se :PP y no te preocupes no importa lo Gay que suene sho igual las amo a todas! *^* Primero que nada gracias por seguirme espero no defraudarte ni a ti ni a las demás :) respecto a Jean él es tan bruto y estúpido, solo queda esperar a que se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos :/ Gracias por seguirme y por tu Hermoso Review!

**Dulce**: el caballo pagara! Ancel lo hará morir de celos y hacer cosas que lo avergonzaran después XDD respecto a un tercero en el Ereri también lo estaba pensando ^^ ya verán a alguien jooo… ¿de verdad te gusto el lemon y el cap? Diooos es por eso que sigo escribiendo ustedes me suben el animo y me llega mas rápido la inspiración! Gracias por tu review y yo también sigo Esta en los Genes xD yo igual te amo! :DD

**Connie**: gracias por tus buenas vibras y si me esta yendo de maravillas, termino agotada pero bien XD te aseguro que te comprendo! Yo soy igual odio quedarme con la duda respecto al siguiente cap, siento que muero de ansiedad xDD has leído más de mis fic? Es que ya puedo morir en paz! *0* Seguiré escribiendo siempre y cuando no dejes de lado tus estudios XDD asique prométeme que estudiaras y no serás una vaga como yo que no termino la universidad e,e XDD nadie de la family los separara, tampoco Mikasa XDD un tercero… podría ser…. Y Armin y jean bueno… creo que tendrás que preparar un látigo con que darle al caballo idiota XDD claro que continuare escribiendo, si no lo hago me muero de tanta imaginación D: Gracias por tu review :DDD

Como siempre les doy las gracias por su Hermosos y siempre bien recibidos Reviews les aseguro que cada uno de ellos está bien guardado en mi corazón! *-*

También quiero pedirles que pasen a Leer Sangre Heredera! :DD es mi última creación y les aseguro que tendrá magia, elfos, vampiros y muchas criaturas más! :DD será tan fantástica que ni yo misma me lo creo XDD

Bueno me despido y nos vemos hasta el otro domingo o puede que antes ya que el primer cap de Sangre Heredera está casi, casi ñ.ñ

Recuerden que las amo! y mucho beshos y abrashos para todas! :DD

Siento las faltas de ortografía T^T


End file.
